Aki no hi
by Maru Glendive Diamond
Summary: Tujuanku sih untuk membalas budi kepada Itachi-sama tapi nasip kok malah menyodorkanku pada Uchiha teme Sasuke. Jadi pelayan pribadi dan dikerjai habis-habisan oleh dia, gila pelayan pribadi? Najis tralala banget. Baca aja langsung deh!DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Tidak seorang pun di dunia ini ingin merasakan yang namanya rasa kehilangan dan terluka, tidak akan pernah ada. Begitupun denganku, aku akan memilih kehidupan bahagia yang akan kujalani di dunia ini tapi hal itu sungguhlah berbeda dari kenyataan dan cerita ini berawal dari 10 tahun yang lalu, hari tergelap dalam kehidupan manusia tercatat dalam sejarah kehidupanku. Malam yang hanya menyisakan pilu bagi diriku, melihat seluruh anggota keluargaku tergeletak tak bernyawa dengan genangan darah dan bau kematian yang begitu kuat menyelimuti ruangan itu.

Aku tak bisa berbuat apa pun, tubuhku tak bergeming aku seakan melihat kematianku sendiri dengan kedua mata ini saat seorang pria asing tengah mengacungkan pistol sambil menyeringai kejam di hadapanku. Aku merasakan tubuhku bergetar dan air mataku perlahan jatuh tapi aku tak bisa mengeluarkan suaraku alhasil aku hanya bisa terisak.

Dor...

Aku membelalakkan mata saat mendengar suara tembakan terdengar menggema dalam pikiranku, peluru itu mungkin telah bersarang di dadaku, di perutku, atau bahkan tepat di kepalaku. Kakiku lemas dan aku jatuh berlutut, mungkin darahku kini telah bercampur dengan darah keluargaku di lantai marmer yang dingin ini. Sejenak aku berfikir, bagian manakah yang terasa sakit? Tapi beberapa detik kemudian aku tersadar dari lamunanku saat pria dihadapanku ambruk, dari kepalanya keluar darah segar yang begitu banyak.

Aku tak mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi saat itu, pikiranku terlalu kacau apalagi aku yang masih berumur 7 tahun yang bisa dibilang masih terlalu kecil untuk mendapati diriku tengah berada dalam situasi mencekam layaknya tragedi berdarah 10 tahun yang lalu. Di belakang pria itu aku melihat ada seorang anak laki-laki yang berusia lebih tua dariku tengah menatapku dalam diam, ia menjatuhkan pistol yang sedang digenggamnya. Dengan langkah pasti ia menghampiriku. Aku tersentak dari keterpanaanku tatkala kudengar suaranya yang dingin mengalir ke udara dan tertangkap oleh indera pendengaranku. Aku menengadahkan kepalaku dan mendapatinya tersenyum kepadaku.

"Berdirilah Naruto!" uluran tangannya seakan memberikan kekuatan pada ke dua kaki kecilku untuk berdiri.

Ia tersenyum sejenak "Semua telah berakhir, namaku Itachi. Kemarilah!"

Ia mendekap dan mengggendongku lalu membawaku pergi dari sana meninggalkan hal mengerikan yang tersajikan di balik punggungnya.

Kami melintasi jalan hingga ujung jalan yang sepi pun mulai terlihat, aku merasakan detak jantungnya yang tenang dengan hembusan nafas yang terlihat di malam yang dingin pada pertengahan musim gugur. Ia tak melirikku, wajahnya yang tenang hanya terpaku ke depan hingga ia berhenti di sebuah mobil hitam yang terdapat beberapa orang yang tengah membungkukkan badan ke arahnya.

"Apakah anda baik-baik saja Itachi-sama?" salah seorang pria berpakaian gelap dan berambut putih mencuat menunduk hormat bahkan terkesan takut untuk menatap wajah laki-laki yang berada di sampingku.

"Hn, cepat pergi dari sini."

"Hai, kemanakah tujuan kita saat ini?"

"Heiwa's House." jawabnya dengan nada datar.

Aku dan dia memasuki mobil itu, ia menyelimutiku dengan sebuah mantel hangat. Suasana menjadi sangat hening, tidak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari orang-orang di sekelilingku yang bisa kudengar hanya deru mobil yang memecah keheningan malam, masih begitu terbayang dalam benakku mengenai kejadian yang baru saja menimpa keluargaku.

Beberapa lama aku masih dalam keterdiaman yang membelenggu, aku seakan merasakan hal ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi ingatan itu seolah berubah menjadi sosok monster yang terlihat begitu nyata dan tanpa aku sadari tubuhku gemetar, menyadari sikapku anak-laki-laki tadi merapatkan tubuhnya padaku, tangannya yang lebih panjang membawaku dalam sebuah dekapan yang menenangkan.

Hangat.

Begitu hangat.

Ia tak berhenti mendekapku sepanjang jalan. Namun ia tak pernah melihatku atau bahkan hanya sekedar melirikku. Sejenak ia memejamkan mata tapi ia membukanya kembali dan menatap jalanan. Aku melihatnya dalam diam, terus memandangnya dan mencoba menganalisa, di usianya yang mungkin hanya beberapa tahun lebih tua dariku ia orang yang terlihat begitu karismatik. Ia memiliki aura yang tak bisa kujelaskan dan entah mengapa berada di dekatnya seperti ini membuatku merasa nyaman sekaligus takut secara bersamaan. Dalam keterpanaan yang cukup lama aku mulai tersadar jika ia begitu mempesona. Aku tahu orang ini menyadari aku tengah memandangnya sedari tadi namun ia terus terpaku dengan pemandangan di luar jendela hingga mobil berhenti di sebuah bangunan yang cukup besar yang tak perna kulihat sebelumnya.

Heiwa's House...

Aku berfikir sejenak mengenai tempat ini sebelum ia menyuruhku turun, tempat ini seperti yayasan panti asuhan kebanyakan tapi bangunan tempat ini lebih besar dan luas. Kali ini ia membiarkanku berjalan sendiri dengan kedua kakiku. Ia menggenggam tanganku dan kami memasuki bangunan itu. Beberapa wanita bertubuh subur berpakaian seperti pelayan namun terkesan keibuan menyambut kami dengan ramah.

"Selamat malam, Itachi-sama. Apa yang membawa anda kemari di malam sedingin ini?" salah seorang wanita tua berambut hitam bertanya dengan nada sopan.

"Bisakah kalian merawat anak ini? Ia baru saja kehilangan seluruh keluarganya." Itachi memandang datar ke arah wanita itu.

"Tentu saja, Itachi-sama." wanita itu memandangku penuh rasa keingintahuan.

"Siapa namamu nak?" ia tersenyum.

"N-na...ruto" aku menggenggam unjung mantel yang kukenakan.

"Selamat datang di sini, Naruto, namaku Chiyo penanggung jawab tempat ini."

"..." aku hanya bisa terdiam. Sejujurnya sejak dulu aku bukanlah orang yang pendiam hanya saja kejadian beberapa waktu lalu membuatku mengalami trauma terhadap orang asing.

"Baiklah aku titip dia Chiyo-san. Masih ada beberapa hal yang harus aku tangani sekarang." saat Itachi-sama mulai beranjak dari tempatnya secara reflek aku menarik ujung bajunya. Aku tidak tahu akan melakukan hal ini hanya saja aku mulai terbiasa dengan keberadaannya seolah ia merupakan pelindungku saat ini.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun ia mengerti apa yang tengah kurasakan saat itu.

"Tenanglah Naruto, tidak akan ada siapapun yang akan menyakitimu disini." Ia menyamakan tingginya dengan tinggi tubuhku "Aku akan kembali besok." Ia mengusap rambutku pelan dan tersenyum.

Aku terus memperhatikannya sejak ia keluar bangunan ini hingga ia memasuki mobil hitam tadi dan menghilang di tikungan jalan.

Esoknya ia benar-benar datang, ia bahkan membawa buah tangan untukku. Saat hendak pulang ia akan mengusap rambutku dan berkata "Aku akan kembali besok." hal itu terjadi secara berulang selama 3 bulan berturut-turut bahkan sikap dan perkataannya padaku saat ia hendak pergi seolah menjadi hal wajib.

Tapi setelah 3 bulan itu.….ia menghilang.

Aku berusaha mencari tahu keberadaannya hingga bertahun-tahun dan tiba pada suatu hari aku menemukan titik terang. Itachi-sama akhirnya aku menemukanmu. Itachi-sama ternyata adalah seorang pebisnis muda paling berpengaruh ia tinggal di Tokyo.

Mmh...Tokyo, ketika tahu tempat tinggalnya adalah kota metropolitan jauh dari tempatku yang tenang saat ini. Butuh keberanian yang besar untuk mengambil keputusan ini, aku memilih untuk mengejar Itachi-sama ke Tokyo dan hal ini diketahui oleh Chiyo-baa pada awalnya ia menentang keinginanku tapi dengan tekad yang kumiliki akhirnya ia mengijinkanku. Ia bahkan membantuku menjadi pelayan di Uchiha Mansion.

Dan untuk pertama kali dalam 9 tahun terakhir...aku dapat melihatnya lagi.

.

.

.

Aki no hi

Diclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Pair : itanaru or sasunaru? (author masih binggung)

Warning : OOC maybe, AU, Shounen-ai, lemon (galau yang jelas ada lime),I don't sure this fanfic for rate M, tapi untuk jaga-jaga aku masukin ke rate M aja .^,^

Chapter 1

Andai ingatan ini benar Itachi-sama pada dasarnya bukanlah orang yang dingin, walaupun ia memiliki aura yang berbeda hanya saja saat ini aura itu lebih gelap dan terkesan berbahaya. Aku tak pernah tahu apa yang telah tejadi padanya dalam kurun waktu 10 tahun ini, tapi aku merasakan perubahan pada dirinya. Dia memang murah senyum seperti dulu tapi matanya…..Mata itu kini begitu dingin.

Bekerja sebagai pelayan di Mansion Uchiha pada awalnya hanya untuk menutupi kebutuhan hidupku selama di Tokyo tapi lebih dari itu, aku ingin berada di dekat Itachi-sama, orang yang menakjubkan begiku dan seorang penyelamat jiwaku 10 tahun silam.

Tapi 1 tahun bekerja disini aku jarang melihatnya, ia sangat sibuk. Kalaupun ia berada di sini, pelayan rendah sepertiku tak boleh menatap langsung ke matanya alhasil aku hanya bisa melihat punggungnya yang berlalu begitu saja dan aku hanya mampu memperhatikannya dari kejauhan dan terus berharap suatu saat kelak kami dapat berbicara tentang sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidaklah penting seperti masa 10 tahun silam. Aku tersenyum senang ketika aku menyadari bahwa orang yang begitu ku kagumi adalah orang yang memang benar-benar luar biasa. Itachi-sama, sangat dekat namun juga sangat jauh.

"Hei, Naruto apa yang kau lakukan?" lamunanku buyar saat aku mendengar suara Iruka-sensei menepuk bahuku. Dalam sesaat bayangan tentang masa lalu itu tiba-tiba menghilang, aku jadi ingin berteriak pada orang yang telah mengganggu acara reuniku dengan bayangan Itachi-sama.

"Sensei? Ti-tidak aku hanya mengecek apa jendela ini sudah bersih atau belum." Jawabku sambil salah tingkah. Beruntunglah orang tersebut ialah Iruka-sensei atau bisa dibilang ketua pelayan Mansion Uchiha jika tidak aku akan langsung mengutuknya menjadi katak.

"Sudah ku bilang berapa kali Naruto, berhenti memanggilku sensei aku bukan gurumu. Dan jangan melamun di saat jam kerja, Naruto." Iruka mulai lagi dengan ceramahnya.

"Tapi sensei-kan yang membimbingku sejak aku bekerja disini dan aku tidak sedang melamun~" Jawabku seadanya. Dengan melipatkan tangan di depan dada Iruka-sensei memandangku dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Terserahlah." Aku mendengar ia menghela nafas, aku tahu ia selalu kalah dalam berdebat dengan siapapun.

"Hari ini adik Itachi-sama akan tiba dari Jerman, jadi kau bantulah yang lainnya untuk menyiapkan acara kedatangannya!" setelah ia berkata demikian Iruka-sensei pergi begitu saja.

"Adik Itachi-sama? " aku diam sejenak, mencoba menelaah perkataan Iruka-sensei. Aku sungguh tidak tahu jika Itachi-sama memiliki adik. Apa orang itu akan sebaik Itachi-sama?

Normal pov

Dengan langkah pelan Naruto menyusuri Mansion besar itu, ia masih penasaran seperti apa adik dari Itachi. Sepanjang jalan para pelayan wanita lebih sibuk merapikan sana-sini menurutnya persiapan ini tidak seperti persiapan kedatangan Itachi-sama kali ini terkesan lebih rapi dan perfect. Hal ini membuatnya dua kali lebih penasaran.

Nauto nampak berfikir tentang hal yang harus dilakukannya saat ini ketika sebuah suara lagi-lagi membuyarkan lamunanya. Dengan malas Naruto membalikkan badan untuk mengetahui siapa pemilik dari suara tersebut.

"Naruto, sedang apa dirimu itu? Lihat sudah jam berapa sekarang? Sepuluh menit lagi Sasuke-sama akan tiba, bersiaplah!" dan yah suara siapa lagi jika bukan suara dari guru Naruto tercinta di Mansion itu. Iruka-sensei.

"Bukankah aku sudah memakai baju pelayan, apa lagi yang harus kupersiapkan sensei?" Naruto mengerutkan keningnya mendapati Iruka memandangnya dengan mata sedikit melotot.

"Tentu saja seragammu, bukan itu yang harusnya kau pakai Naruto, sekarang pergi ke kamarmu dan pakai seragam yang kuberikan 3 hari yang lalu!" untuk kesekian kali dalam satu tahun Naruto melihat Iruka menghela nafas di hadapannya.

"Hai, sensei. Ngomong-ngomong persiapan ini tidakkah sedikit berlebihan, bahkan persiapan kedatangan Itachi-sama tidak sampai seperti ini." Naruto bertanya sambil melihat sekeliling. Ia merasa heran dengan sikap Iruka yang memerintahkan para pelayan untuk mempersiapkan semuanya begitu rapi, tapi jauh di dalam hatinya ia merasa tidak terima, harusnya segala hal yang lebih itu milik Itachi dan hanya diperuntukan untuk Itachi seorang.

"Kau belum tahu seperti apa Sasuke-sama, beliau tidak suka jika lingkungan sekitarnya tidak rapi. Dan lagi beliau tidak menyukai pelanggaran." Saat mengatakan nama Sasuke, Naruto merasa Iruka menyimpan rasa takut yang tak kentara.

"Kenapa Itachi-sama bisa memiliki adik yang menyebalkan sepeti itu?" Naruto bergumam.

"Apa yang kau katakan Naruto?" Iruka mengernyitkan dahi merasa Naruto tenggah menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas.

"Bukan apa-apa sensei." Naruto cepat-cepat menggeleng.

"Hm, memang ada urusan apa adik Itachi-sama datang kemari?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada santai. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari nada ucapannya seolah menantang.

"Beliau akan melanjutkan kuliah di Jepang, dan ini atas perintah dari Itachi-sama." Iruka memaklumi sikap Naruto, ia baru saja bekerja 1 tahun disini jadi mengenai bagaimana perangai si Uchiha bungsu tentu saja Naruto tidak tahu.

"Oh begitu." Naruto mengangguk tanda mengerti. Tapi jauh dalam hatinya ia sedikit iri dengan yang namanya Sasuke, Naruto pikir akan sangat beruntungnya jika ia bisa menjadi adik dari Itachi-sama.

"Kuharap kau tak berbuat hal yang bisa menyusahkan dirimu sendiri Naruto." Iruka menatap Naruto yang hanya bisa tersenyum lebar menampakkan deretan giginya. Sejenak ia menggelengkan kepala mendapati sikap Naruto yang tak begitu peduli mengenai semua ini.

Usai percakapannya dengan Iruka berakhir Naruto bergegas pergi ke kamarnya dan berganti pakaian. Ia merapikan diri lebih dari biasanya saat Itachi tidak berada di tempat. Kali ini ia berharap Itachi akan melihatnya atau lebih baik lagi mengenalinya. Dalam waktu 20 menit Naruto terlihat lebih rapi dan segar dari sebelumnya sekarang ia bersama pelayan yang lainnya menuju pintu depan untuk menyambut kedatangan adik Itachi dengan kesabaran yang melekat di dadanya.

20 menit berselang sejak seluruh pelayan telah bersiap menyambut kedatangan seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Saat pintu besar itu terbuka menampilkan sosok pria muda yang telah membuat para pelayan ribut mempersiapkan kedatangannya selama 3 hari terakhir akhirnya menapakkan kakinya memasuki Mansion itu dengan penuh keangkuhan.

"Selamat datang Sasuke-sama" Secara serempak tanpa aba-aba seluruh pelayan membungkukkan dirinya saat Uchiha bungsu itu melintasi mereka.

Naruto merasa ini sangat menyebalkan, tanpa melihat wajah 'si Tuan Muda' saja Naruto tahu orang ini pasti berbeda sekali dengan Tuan Itachi-nya, orang yang tengah melangkahkan kaki tersebut seakan-akan memancarkan aura kesombongan yang tiada tara.

Setelah Uchiha bungsu melintas begitu saja, Iruka memberikan isyarat pada Naruto untuk mengikutinya. Tanpa banyak tanya Naruto mengikuti Iruka. Ternyata Iruka menuju sebuah ruangan tempat tujuan Uchiha Bungsu, kamar Uchiha Sasuke. Sesampainya disana Naruto melihat Sasuke duduk bersandar di kursi santai dengan gaya sok cool yang membuatnya jenggah untuk berlama-lama berada disana.

"Selamat datang Sasuke-sama, bagaimana perjalanan anda?" Iruka bahkan tak menatap wajahnya karena takut. Namun ia berusaha untuk menutupinya dan tetap berusaha bersikap tenang.

"Membosankan." jawab Sasuke seadanya. Ia begitu irit bicara, Naruto pikir semua suara milik Sasuke mungkin sudah di-deposito-kan di suatu Bank suara. O.o"

"Itachi-sama ada di perpustakaan, ia menyuruh anda untuk menemuainya Tuan." lanjut Iruka.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke sambil meneguk teh yang ada di hadapannya dengan penuh keangkuhan.

Buahh...

"Apa-apaan minuman ini? Kau mau membuatku diabetes?" sentak Sasuke penuh emosi. Matanya tiba-tiba memandang tajam pada seluruh pelayan yang ada di sana termasuk Naruto.

Salah satu pelayan menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam dan meminta maaf dengan suara bergetar kemudian ia mengganti teh tersebut dengan yang baru. Dan saat Sasuke meminumnya kembali lagi-lagi ia tidak terima dengan hasilnya. Hal itu bahkan terjadi sampai 3 kali dan pelayan itu langsung dimaki begitu saja dengan kata-kata kasar kemudian dipecat dengan seenaknya.

'Apa-apan ini?' batin Naruto. Ia merasa hal ini sungguh keterlaluan, dengan emosi yang ditahan kuat-kuat Naruto angkat bicara.

"Anda tak bisa bersikap semena-mena seperti itu Sasuke-sama." Seluruh pelayan yang ada disana termasuk Sasuke sendiri memandang ke arah Naruto. Iruka bahkan menutup mulutnya sendiri dengan tangannya saat mengetahui Naruto mengambil tindakan nekat seperti itu.

"Coba ulangi lagi!" Sasuke menatap Naruto tajam.

"Anda tak bisa bersikap semena-mena seperti itu." Naruto mengulangi perkataannya dengan nada yang lebih keras.

"Kenapa? Kau keberatan?" Sasuke berbicara dengan nada yang meremehkan.

"Tentu, seorang pelayan rendah sekalipun juga memiliki hak untuk dihargai Tuan." Naruto bahkan tak segan-segan untuk menatap mata Sasuke saat ini.

"Kau sadar apa yang kau lakukan saat ini? Kau bisa kehilangan pekerjaanmu." Sasuke menyeringai sambil bertopang dagu.

"Dan anda bisa kehilangan reputasi anda sebagai seorang majikan jika anda memecat seorang pelayan yang tak bersalah." Naruto menyeringai senang dengan perkataannya yang mencengangkan bagi para pelayan lainnya di sana.

Untuk sesaat dahi Sasuke berkedut, baru kali ini ia diceramahi oleh seorang pelayan rendah "Kau menentangku, itu kesalahanmu." emosi Sasuke mulai tertarik keluar tapi bukan Uchiha namanya jika ia menunjukkan emosinya begitu saja di depan seorang pelayan.

"Saya hanya menyelamatkan harga diri seorang pelayan." Jawab Naruto mantap. Naruto masih tetap menatap Sasuke lurus.

"Siapa namamu bocah?" saat ini sasuke berdiri dan menghampiri Naruto. Ia menatap Naruto dengan tatapan menilai.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto masih tetap menatap ke arah mata Sasuke. Ia menyadari perbedaan tinggi badan yang kentara diantara mereka. Naruto bahkan hanya setinggi dada Uchiha bungsu itu.

"Menarik…Uzumaki Naruto. Kita lihat seberapa lama kau bertahan disini sebagai pelayan pribadiku." Seketika Naruto membelalakkan matanya 'what pelayan pribadi? Najis tralala banget' batin Naruto miris.

"Saya tidak mau anda sudah memecat Lee begitu saja, saya tidak terima." Ujar Naruto mencari cara untuk mengelak. Dalam hati Naruto mengutuk kebodohannya sendiri, ia lebih memilih mengamati Itachi dari kejauhan dibanding berada di dekat makhkluk sombong macam Sasuke.

"Aku batal memecatnya." Sasuke menyeringai. Dalam pikirannya Sasuke sudah merencanakan banyak permainan yang akan ia lakukan pada diri Naruto untuk membuat bocah itu menderita.

Baiklah jika seperti itu author tak bisa merubah keputusan Uchiha satu ini. Apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Bagaimana penderitaan seorang Naruto sebagai pelayan pribadi Uchiha bungsu? Dan bagaimanakah nasip dari impian Naruto agar bisa dekat dengan Itachi?

Maaf Chapter 1 pendek banget tapi ini masih perkenalan karena saya newbie ^,^

Oleh karenanya mohon dukungan berupa kritik dan saran yang membangun. Saya tidak terima FLAME. Sekali lagi saya TIDAK MENERIMA FLAME.

Jadi akhirnya saya akan mengucapkan

Review and review please


	2. Chapter 2

Aki no hi

Diclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Pair : itanaru or sasunaru? (author masih binggung)

Warning : OOC maybe, AU, Shounen-ai, lemon (galau yang jelas ada lime),I don't sure this fanfic for rate M, tapi untuk jaga-jaga aku masukin ke rate M aja ^,^

.

.

.

Eits tunggu dulu, bales-bales review dulu yah ^,^

Kitty kuromi : Hehe, begitulah sifat dasarnya si Sasu teme. Tetep ikutin ceritanya ya! danke sehr.

Missyuuhi : Benarkah penulisannya menarik? Dimananya? Bagian apanya? Maru jadi penasaran. Wah aku juga dukung Itanaru # dapet deathglare plus chidori gratis dari Sasuke. Tetep ikutin ceritanya ya ! danke sehr.

Satsuki Naruhi : Wow threesome? Maru kok malah bayangin yang iya...iya ya . Nih udah update. Tetep ikutin ceritanya ya! danke sehr.

Haruka Hayashibana : Waduh jadi terharu deh. Maru udah update nih, termasuk kilat gak? Tetep ikutin ceritanya ya! danke sehr.

S. Oyabun : Ehm, najis tralala ya? Maru gak mikirin artinya deh, hehe XD cuma asal ngomong tapi Maru sering bilang gitu sama temen Maru kalau Maru sebel sama sesuatu. Wah Gaanaru bisa dipertimbangkan deh. Yosh, Tetep ikutin ceritanya ya! danke sehr dah review.

Aleria Tenebris : Hai Aleria, danke banget udah review, Narugaa? emmh Maru lebih suka kalau Naru yang jadi uke hehe XD Tetep ikutin ceritanya ya! danke sehr.

Aihikaru : Hai salam kenal juga. Makasih udah review cerita Maru apalagi bilang cerita Maru seru. Wah jadi besar kepala. Sebenarnya Maru juga binggung tapi sejauh ini Naru lebih suka Itachi. Tetep ikutin ceritanya ya! danke sehr.

Vii no kitsune : okey deh, Maru bakalan tetep lanjut kok. Mengenai pair sekarang sudah ditentukan kok ^,^

.

.

.

Yosh, selamat membaca! ^^

.

.

Don't like don't read

.

.

.

Chapter 2

Dengan langkah lesu Naruto keluar dari kamar milik Sasuke, ia merasa begitu bodoh dan begitu sial hari ini. Iruka menyusul Naruto dengan langkah cepat dan langsung saja kepala milik Naruto sudah mendapat bogem mentah dari ketua pelayan itu. Naruto meringis saat dirasakan denyutan di kepalanya, ia menatap wajah Iruka yang seperti ingin melumatnya begitu saja.

"Aduh sensei kepalaku sakit tau." dengan sedikit air mata di ujung kelopak matanya Naruto memandang Iruka dengan muka kesal kemudian ia merasa bulu kuduknya meremang melihat Iruka dengan wajah mengerikan.

"Apa kau sadar dengan tindakanmu tadi?" Iruka bertanya dengan nada rendah.

"….." Naruto hanya bisa diam dengan wajah tertekuk, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini.

"Selamat Uzumaki Naruto, kau telah berhasil menempatkan dirimu sendiri dalam salah satu situasi paling buruk dalam hidupmu." Iruka tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa pelayan baru semacam Naruto begitu sok berani menghadapi seorang Uchiha Sasuke dalam kemarahannya.

"Aku hanya menjadi pelayan pribadinya sajakan, bukan menjadi budaknya." Naruto menjawab dengan santainya.

"Naruto, apa kau tidak menyadari seperti apa pandangan Sasuke-sama saat ia menyuruhmu untuk menjadi pelayan pribadinya? Dengar selama aku bekerja disini tidak banyak yang akan bertahan menjadi pelayan pribadinya. Sasuke-sama adalah orang yang mudah emosi dan dia sering memiliki mood yang buruk." Kata Iruka dengan nada yang terbilang serius dari biasanya.

"Tenanglah sensei, aku tidak akan membiarkan diriku dipecat oleh orang sombong seperti dia. Aku bekerja disini hanya untuk Itachi-sama." Jawab Naruto mantap.

"Sudahlah Naruto, aku berharap kau tidak terlibat masalah lain." Iruka yang melihat tekad yang begitu kuat dari kedua mata Naruto akhirnya hanya bisa berdoa agar Naruto tidak disiksa oleh Sasuke.

Naruto berjalan menuju kamarnya sebelumnya ia mampir ke dapur untuk meminta juru masak menyisihkan masakan besok pagi untuk dibawa Naruto sebagai bekal sekolahnya. Hal itu untuk menghemat uang jajan Naruto dan dengan senang hati si Juru masak akan memberikannya, bagaimanapun juga mungkin kalian belum tahu jika Naruto adalah pelayan termuda yang bekerja disana, umurnya masih 17 tahun dan ia masih sekolah disalah satu sekolah menengah terbaik di jepang di bawah naungan yayasan Uchiha.

Naruto bekerja sebagai pelayan dari jam 7 malam hingga jam 10 malam. Dan di hari libur ia bekerja pada siang hingga sore. Selain masih muda Naruto memiliki fisik yang lebih mungil daripada remaja usia 17 tahun kebanyakan apalagi wajahnya yang manis membuatnya sering marah-marah jika orang lain salah mengira ia adalah seorang perempuan.

Seusai menemui juru masak, Naruto kembali ke kamar untuk mengistirahatkan dirinya seharian. Saat ia melintasi ruang perpustakaan, Naruto berhenti sejenak saat melihat Uchiha brothers saling berbincang dengan atmosfer yang terbilang dingin jika melihat dari kenyataan bahwa perbincangan itu adalah perbincangan antara kakak beradik yang sudah lama tidak saling bertemu.

Naruto begitu serius memperhatikan wajah Itachi yang terlihat dari pintu yang sedikit terbuka, beruntung baginya bahwa para pengawal Uchiha sulung tidak berada di tempat. Untuk beberapa saat Naruto terpaku menatap wajah rupawan yang menjadi salah satu tokoh paling penting dalam hidupnya. Setelah cukup memperhatikan wajah Itachi akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamarnya seperti tujuannya semula—sebenarnya ia takut ketahuan oleh orang lain kalau sedang ngintip-dengan sedikit enggan meninggalkan pemandangan menarik yang menyajikan wajah idolanya membuat langkah Naruto tidak bersemangat.

Di kamarnya yang terbilang sederhana untuk ditinggali pelayan, Naruto berbaring di ranjang berukuran single miliknya dengan motif rubah lucu bewarna orange, tidak lupa sebelumnya ia memakai piyama kesayangannya dengan motif kodok dan topi lucu yang menutupi sebagian belum beberapa menit berselang Naruto harus bersedia diganggu dengan suara ketukan pintu. Dengan langkah malas Naruto membuka pintu tersebut dan mendapati seseorang tengah berdiri dengan senyum canggung menghiasi mukanya.

"Ano…maaf mengganggu Naruto."

Lee nama pemuda yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamar Naruto dengan seragam pelayan yang masih lengkap menempel di tubuhnya. Naruto menyuruhnya masuk.

"Naruto, terimakasih kau telah menolongku tadi. Mungkin aku sudah dipecat sekarang jika tidak ada dirimu." Lee duduk di kursi pendek dengan tangan berada di masing-masing lutut dan kepala tertunduk.

"Ahaha, jangan berlebihan seperti itu Lee-san. Aku hanya melakukan hal yang menurutku benar." Naruto hanya tertawa canggung.

"Aku akan membantumu sebisa mungkin Naruto. Mungkin setelah ini kau akan mengalami kesulitan gara-gara menolongku. Jika Sasuke-sama memberikan tugas yang merepotkan, aku akan ada untuk membantumu jadi panggil saja aku jika kau mengalami kesulitan." Lee menatap Naruto, ia begitu takjub dengan keberanian anak ini menghadapi seorang Sasuke.

Naruto merasa senang dengan ketulusan yang Lee perlihatkan kepadanya.

"Arigatou Lee-san, anda adalah orang yang baik." Naruto tersenyum manis dan itu membuat Lee menjadi salah tingkah.

Melihat Lee yang tiba-tiba salah tingkah membuat Naruto mengernyitkan dahi, ia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya yang justru membuat semburat merah pada pipi Lee. Astaga Naruto tak tahukah tingkahmu itu membuat wajahmu yang sudah dari sananya manis malah semakin manis.

"Lee-san anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto dengan polos.

"Ano, mmh.. yeah a-aku baik-baik saja." Lee berusaha menutupi rasa geroginya. "Ngomong-ngomong Naruto, ini sudah malam aku kembali dulu ke kamar, permisi." dengan langkah cepat usai membungkukkan badan untuk undur diri Lee cepat-cepat kembali ke kamarnya.

Mari kita pindah lokasi di mana duo Uchiha yang sedang berbincang-bincang saat ini.

Dua orang yang tengah berada di perpustakaan Uchiha Mansion yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan ialah dua pangeran tampan pewaris tahta kerajaan bisnis Uchiha corp tengah duduk dengan santainya sambil berbincang.

"Kuharap kau bisa betah berada di Jepang, Sasuke." Ujar Itachi yang tengah duduk sambil bertopang dagu.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke yang tidak begitu peduli dengan pertanyaan tersebut.

Dengan senyuman tipis Itachi memandang Sasuke "Kapan kau mulai masuk kuliah Sasuke?"

"Mungkin lusa…..aku tak sabar mencicipi rasa wanita disini." Sasuke menunjukkan seringainya.

"Hahaha…kau ternyata masih seorang playboy Sasuke." Itachi tertawa mendapati pernyataan frontal yang dilontarkan oleh adiknya tersebut.

"Jangan naïve aniki, kau sendiri pasti sudah banyak mencicipi 'sesuatu' di sini." pandangan Sasuke beralih pada Itachi yang masih tersenyum.

Itachi tersenyum tipis "Hanya saja aku belum menemukan sesuatu yang menarik, semuanya sangat membosankan." Itachi berdiri dan berjalan ke arah jendela untuk menikmati keindahan bulan sabit yang terpampang di depannya.

"Menarik?" sebenarnya Sasuke mengerti arti kata menarik tapi ia berpura-pura bego.

"Mungkin hal yang membuat dunia menjadi tidak berarti." Aduh ini juga, udah tahu Sasuke pura-pura bego eh malah dijelasin juga. Sama bego-nya dong… # lari kebirit-birit dikejar Susano'o

"Jika kau membicarakan tentang cinta denganku maka itu sebuah pembicaraan konyol." Jawab Sasuke dengan nada meremehkan.

"Kau tak akan selamanya menjadi bocah Sasuke." Ujar Itachi datar.

"Cih, jangan sok menasehatiku…apa kau masih mencintai-'nya'?" Sasuke menutup buku yang tengah ia baca dan menatap ke arah Itachi yang tengah memandang langit malam.

Rahang Itachi mengeras, ia tidak suka arah pembicaraan ini "Aku sangat berbahagia saat dia lenyap." Ucap Itachi dingin, dan itu membuat Sasuke menyeringai senang karena ia mampu membuat Itachi yang jarang memperlihatkan emosinya yang sebenarnya menjadi sedikit jujur dengan apa yang dirasakannya.

Malam semakin larut dan tiap jiwa-jiwa manusia di bumi terlelap dalam mimpi yang tengah terajut dalam alam bawah sadar mereka menyisakan harapan dan semangat yang masih akan terus berlanjut sampai akhir. Dan esok pagi pun akan tiba dengan takdir yang berjalan semestinya.

Keesokan harinya di Mansion Uchiha, Naruto bangun lebih awal dari biasanya bukan karena ingin mengubah kebiasaannya terlambat sekolah hanya saja suara ketukan pintu yang keras membuatnya mengerang kesal dan merelakan mimpi indah yang baru saja ia alami.

Dengan langkah malas Naruto membukakan pintu dan ia melihat Iruka berdiri dengan tangan di depan dada.

"Naruto, jam berapa sekarang? Kau tidak ingat sejak semalam statusmu adalah menjadi pelayan pribadi Sasuke-sama jadi jangan seenaknya, rapikan dirimu dan layani Sasuke-sama sekarang." ujar Iruka sambil menggetukkan kaki kanannya ke lantai.

"Iruka-sensei, hari ini dingin jadi dia pasti juga malas untuk bangun." Naruto mengembungkan pipinya.

"Jangan banyak omong Naruto cepat rapikan dirimu dalam waktu 15 menit dan bergegaslah menemui Sasuke-sama jika kau tidak mau dapat hukuman." Iruka pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terbengong.

Akhirnya Naruto menuruti perkataan Iruka, dalam waktu kurang dari 15 menit ia sudah siap dengan seragam sekolahnya dan pergi menemui Sasuke.

Tok..tok..tok

Untuk beberapa saat Naruto menunggu jawaban dari si Empunya kamar tapi ia tak mendengar jawaban sama sekali, Naruto tersenyum karena ia berfikir Sasuke pastilah belum bangun saat ini. Akhirnya ia membuka pintu perlahan dan masuk dengan langkah pelan sambil pandangannya menyusuri kamar nan luas itu.

"Dimana dia?" Naruto bergumam.

"Kau mencariku bocah? Aku bahkan tak pernah melihat pelayan semalas dirimu." ujar sebuah suara dari belakang.

"Sasuke-sama saya minta maaf atas keterlambatan saya." walaupun Naruto mengucapkan kata maaf Sasuke tahu itu hanya sekedar ucapan kosong belaka.

"Cih, pakaian apa yang kau pakai itu?" Sasuke melihat Naruto dengan pandangan datar.

"I-ini seragam sekolah saya." Naruto baru menyadari jika ia salah seragam karena biasanya Naruto tidak bekerja pada pagi hari alhasil ia sudah terbiasa langsung menggunakan seragam sekolahnya.

"Kau sekolah di Konoha rupanya, bagus kalau begitu kau bisa kupanggil kapan saja saat aku butuh." Sasuke berjalan ke arah lemari besar yang berada di belakang Naruto, Naruto baru sadar jika Sasuke hanya mengenakan pakaian mandinya. Sesaat Naruto merasa gugup.

Sasuke yang merasa sikap Naruto yang berubah gugup kini menyeringai, ia berhenti melangkahkan kakinya dan malah duduk di pinggir ranjang "Ambilkan bajuku sekarang!" Naruto dengan sigap langsung menuruti perkataan Sasuke, ia mengambil pakaian Sasuke dan menyerahkan pakaian tersebut dengan sopan.

"Pakaikan!" Naruto yang belum menelaah kalimat perintah tersebut hanya memandang Sasuke heran tapi 1..2..3 detik kemudian dia membelalakan matanya.

"A-apa a..aku.." tapi pandangan tajam yang di arahkan kepadanya membuat Naruto tidak berani bicara banyak, dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk Naruto menggenggam hakama mandi Sasuke, sesaat ia menegukkan ludahnya saat pemandangan indah tersaji begitu saja di hadapannya. Ia melihat tubuh atletis Sasuke sebatas dada.

"Lamban." Sasuke langsung membanting Naruto ke ranjang dan menindihnya.

Tangan Naruto reflek menyentuh dada atletis itu agar membuat jarak antara ia dan Sasuke.

"Apa kau menginginkan ini Naruto." Ujar Sasuke sambil menurunkan hakama mandi sampai sebatas perut, Naruto terbelalak dengan kelakuan tuannya itu.

"Sa..suke-sa..ma ja..jangan bercanda." Naruto mulai kelabakan saat Sasuke menempelkan keningnya ke kening Naruto dan tersenyum mempesona.

Sesaat mereka hanya diam dan saling pandang, Naruto masih memasang tampang siaga satu plus pipi yang memerah sedangkan Sasuke sendiri masih nampak tenang-tenang saja.

"Bodoh." Sasuke langsung menyingkirkan tubuhnya dan merapikan pakaiannya di lain sisi Naruto malah cengok "Kau kira aku akan memperkosa seorang laki-laki? Cih, masih banyak tubuh wanita yang menggiurkan. Kalau pun aku seorang gay aku tak akan melakukannya dengan seorang pelayan rendah." Ujarnya sarkastik. Naruto nampak sakit hati dengan kata pelayan rendah yang dilontarkan oleh Sasuke.

"…" cepat-cepat Naruto berdiri dan merapikan pakaiannya. Dengan kepala tertunduk Naruto membalas perkataan Sasuke "Saya tak berharap orang seperti anda melakukan hal 'itu' pada pelayan rendah seperti saya, dan lagi saya bukan gay."

Sasuke tersenyum menghina "Pergilah, aku tidak membutuhkanmu sekarang."

"Permisi Sasuke-sama." Naruto menekankan katanya saat ia mengucapkan nama Sasuke.

Dengan langkah cepat Naruto meninggalkan kamar Sasuke, benar-benar beracun ucapan Sasuke barusan. Walaupun Sasuke adalah adik dari Itachi-sama sekalipun tapi Naruto tidak memiliki alasan untuk menyukainya apalagi sikapnya benar-benar kasar.

Akibat perkataan Sasuke yang membuatnya sakit hati, Naruto melewati hari-hari di sekolahnya dengan mood yang jelek. Beberapa orang temannya yang memperhatikan sedikit perubahan pada sikap Naruto yang biasanya ceria menjadi bertanya-tanya dalam hati mereka.

Disaat yang berbeda Sasuke tengah menikmati kehidupannya seperti biasa ia bahkan tak memikirkan mengenai sikapnya yang kasar pada Naruto tadi pagi. Sasuke memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu siangnya untuk mencari wanita yang akan menjadi teman pemuas hasratnya nanti malam.

Dan yeah, menurut author sendiri hari itu terlewati dengan cukup baik.

Esoknya di hari Minggu, Naruto bangun dengan wajah kesal kembali karena tidurnya lagi-lagi diganggu kali ini bukan suara ketukan pintu namun suara handpone miliknya yang berbunyi nyaring pada hal jam masih menunjungkan pukul 5 pagi.

Naruto memandang hp miliknya sejenak, ia merasa tak mengenali nomor yang tengah terpampang di depan layar hp tersebut. Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto mengangkat telephone tersebut.

"Moshi-moshi, Naruto disini."

"Cepat ke kamarku sekarang juga, dobe." Suara baritone yang terkesan dingin itu membuat Naruto merasa sedikit familiar tapi sebutan yang diucapkan oleh orang di seberang telephone membuat Naruto hendak berteriak sebelum akhirnya telephone ditutup begitu saja.

"Uchiha teme." Naruto mendengus sebal dan tanpa persiapan hanya mencuci muka, Naruto bergegas ke kamar Sasuke dengan sedikit berlari.

Tok…tok

"Masuk." Ucap Sasuke dari balik pintu.

Saat pintu terbuka, Naruto dapat melihat Sasuke yang duduk di kursi dengan santainya dan tanpa melirik ke arah Naruto Sasuke mulai membuka suara.

"Cucikan mobilku." kata Sasuke yang langsung melemparkan kunci mobilnya pada Naruto yang lagi-lagi masih terbengong.

"A-apa? Anda bisa meminta pengurus mobil di Mansion ini untuk melakukannya Tuan." Ujar Naruto tak percaya.

"Itu mobil pribadiku jadi aku mau pelayan pribadikulah yang mencucinya, aku tak percaya pada orang lain." Jawab Sasuke enteng.

'What the hell' batin Naruto.

"…" Naruto yang masih belum percaya hanya diam, merasa diacuhkan Sasuke membuka suara lagi dengan nada kesal.

"Lebih baik kau cepat mencucinya, aku akan memakainya siang ini." Sasuke melihat pandangan kesal dari Naruto malah menyeringai senang. Satu langkah membuat pelayan satu ini menderita telah terlaksana.

"Baiklah, saya permisi Sasuke-sama." Dengusan sebal dari Naruto mengakhiri percakapan mereka.

Di luar yang begitu dingin apalagi hari masih terbilang masih sangat pagi untuk memulai melakukan aktifitas, Naruto sudah menggotong ember, sabun, lap, dan selang air. Setelah berganti pakaian tentunya Naruto mulai membersihkan Ferrari hitam milik tuannya tersebut. Sebelum memulai bekerja Naruto merasakan terpaan angin yang dingin membuat tubuhnya gemetar dan beberapa kali bersin.

Ia mengepalkan tangan ke atas dan berteriak keras "Selesaikan ini Naruto dattebayo."

Setelah kurang lebih 30 menit berlalu, Naruto sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan seluruh kemampuannya. Dapat dilihat mobil yang tadinya berdebu kini sudah kinclong seperti baru.

Dari arah belakang terdengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat ternyata itu adalah langkah kaki Uchiha bungsu yang tak lain dan tak bukan ialah Sasuke yang kini mendekati mobilnya dan memeriksa hasil pekerjaan Naruto. Sebenarnya Sasuke takjub dengan hasil pekerjaan Naruto yang bahkan ini sedikit lebih baik dari hasil pekerjaan pengurus mobil di Mansion itu, tapi bukan Sasuke namanya jika membiarkan Naruto berbahagia.

"Apa-apan kau, di ban mobilku sebelah sini masih ada kotoran yang menempel. Ceroboh sekali." Kata Sasuke sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Tapi saya sudah membersihkan semua bagian dari mobil ini dengan teliti Tuan." Jawab Naruto tidak terima,

"Aku tidak mau tahu, kau harus membersihkannya lagi mulai dari awal." Timpal Sasuke yang langsung ngacir.

"Heh?...AAARGHH." mendengar teriakan frustasi dari Naruto membuat Sasuke tersenyum puas, ia merasa benar-benar bahagia bisa mempermainkan anak itu di hari minggu yang dingin seperti ini.

Akhirnya 30 menit kemudian Naruto menyelesaikan acara cuci mobil, ia melangkahkan kaki menuju ke kamarnya dengan wajah masam. Para pelayang yang hendak menyapanya akhirnya terpaksa mengurungkan niat mereka karena mengetahui aura yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto di pagi itu terasa tidak menyenangkan.

Sesampainya di kamar Naruto membanting pintu dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi untuk melepaskan penat dengan guyuran air dingin. Sebenarnya Maru tadi mau tanya sama Naruto kenapa hari yang dingin Naruto malah mandi pakai air dingin tapi karena aura jelek yang menyelubungi Naruto akhirnya Maru ngacir duluan deh ^.^"

"Nggh…" seorang pemuda berambut hitam sebahu mengerang pelan, perlahan matanya terbuka dan melihat sekeliling dan mendapati seorang pria berwajah dingin tengah membaca Koran pagi dengan memakai hakama tidurnya di sofa.

" …" pria itu masih nampak membaca koran dengan tenang tanpa menggubris pemuda yang tengah berada di ranjang.

"Itachi-sama…" pria itu perlahan mendudukkan dirinya dan memandang ke arah pria yang tengah duduk di sofa.

"Kau sudah bangun Sora?" pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju Itachi, jika reader ingin tahu keadaan pemuda itu maka author akan sedikit menjelaskannya.

Pemuda itu kini berjalan ke arah Itachi tanpa sehelai benang pun menutupi tubuhnya yang penuh dengan tanda merah, ia melangkah dengan senyuman yang dibuat sok menawan. Setelah berada di depan Itachi, pemuda yang diketahui bernama Sora itu mengambil koran yang tengah dibaca sang Uchiha sulung dan langsung duduk dalam pangkuannya tanpa rasa segan.

"Itachi-sama." Bisik Sora dengan nada erotis.

Itachi masih diam dan memperhatikan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh pemuda tersebut.

"_Fuck_ me again!" Itachi tersenyum tipis, tanpa banyak kata Itachi langsung melebarkan paha Sora dan memasukkan kejantanannya dalam sekali hentakan.

"Aaargh…ah" sebelumnya Sora tak menduga jika Itachi tak akan mempersiapkannya terlebih dulu, tapi ia tahu sejak pertama kali bercinta dengan Tuan Muda satu ini bahwa Itachi selalu bermain kasar dalam bercinta.

"Ah..ah…ah..ita..sa..ma..nng" desah Sora lagi-lagi memenuhi ruang kamar. Dan perbuatan mereka pada malam sebelumnya pun kini terulang lagi di pagi yang dingin ini.

.

.

.

~Maru diamond~

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan di dalam Mansion dengan perasaan kesal, dua kali mencuci mobil di minggu pagi yang dingin sudahlah cukup untuk membuatnya kesal. Sepanjang jalan ia memasang wajah mendung, tapi menyadari dirinya hanya seorang pelayan jadi Naruto hanya bisa menyimpan rasa kesalnya dalam hati.

Kini Naruto berjalan ke kamarnya untuk membersihkan diri dan memulai pekerjaannya melayani Sasuke-sama yang bak monster menakutkan yang siap untuk membuat kehidupannya lebih buruk.

Saat Naruto hendak menuju kamarnya, ia berpapasan dengan seorang pemuda yang tampak sedikit lebih tua darinya. Pemuda itu berwajah dingin, kulitnya putih dan rambunya hitam sebahu, ia mengenakan kaos oblong bewarna abu-abu dengan celana jeans yang berlubang di bagian lutut.

Dahi Naruto saling bertautan, ia tak pernah melihat pemuda itu sebelumnya dan saat pemuda asing itu melewatinya, Naruto bertambah heran karena aroma pemuda yang entah mengapa terasa familiar di indera penciumannya padahal Naruto tak pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya.

Karena merasa keheranan dan tidak bisa menemukan jawaban atas rasa heran yang dideritannya Naruto bersikap masa bodoh saja.

Usai merapikan diri. Naruto telah siap dengan pakaian pelayan seperti biasa. Dengan lengkah pasti Naruto menuju kamar tuannya, Sasuke Uchiha. Yang mungkin kini tengah tersenyum puas melihat dirinya berhasil mempermainkan Naruto.

Naruto Pov

Sebenarnya aku tahu Sasuke teme itu hanya mencoba membuatku kesal dan menyerah untuk bekerja disini, orang itu pasti dendam denganku mengenai masalah tempo hari dan dengan menjadikanku pelayan pribadi, dia akan bebas menyiksaku.

Cih, aku tidak akan pernah menyerah, dia harus tahu jika aku tidak akan mundur semudah itu. Demi tujuanku membalas budi pada Itachi-sama, mau berapa pun dan sebanyak apapun permainan yang harus kumakan, aku tidak akan mundur

Hanya demi Itachi-sama.

Normal Pov

'Kriet' pintu berderit pelan saat sesosok berambut kuning menyembul dari balik pintu.

"Sasuke-sama, saya sudah selesai mencuci mobil anda." Ujar Naruto seraya melihat Sasuke yang tengah membaca Koran pagi dengan secangkir the.

"Hn." Hanya jawaban itu yang terlontar dari bibir Sasuke.

Naruto tak melihat tanda-tanda Sasuke akan membuka suara hanya memutuskan untuk tetap berdiri dan diam.

20 menit berlalu dan Sasuke masih tidak membuka suara, Naruto merasa diabaikan sekarang.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang harus saya lakukan untuk anda, Sasuke-sama?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke datar tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya pada Koran pagi yang berada di tangannya.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, anda bisa memanggil saya jika ada sesuatu yang anda perlukan Sasuke-sama." Kata Naruto dengan nada sopan.

"Tidak, tetaplah disana. Aku malas memanggilmu lagi jika pergi."

"Baik tuan." Walau Naruto terlihat masih memasang tampang tenang tetap saja dia kesal.

Tik…tok…tik…tok..

Suara jam terasa monoton dalam keheningan ruangan itu. Dan Sasuke masih membaca koran paginya dengan begitu santai sesekali ia melirik Naruto diam-diam, mencoba melihat bagaimana keadaan si Pemuda berambut blonde itu yang sudah berdiri kurang lebih tiga jam.

Sesekali Sasuke tersenyum tipis yang tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto, bagaimana tidak melihat Naruto yang kini tengah menahan rasa pegal di kakinya adalah pemandangan menarik yang tersaji di depan mata Sasuke saat ini.

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi, sesaat Naruto merasakan angin kebebasan bertiup kepadanya tetapi dugaannya salah, Sasuke tak berkata sepatah pun padanya. Kini Naruto baru mengerti rasanya bersyukur, ia lebih memilih mencuci mobil dibandingkan menghabiskan harinya untuk berdiri tanpa melakukan apapun di dalam kamar beraroma mint itu.

3 jam lebih 30 menit Naruto tetap berdiri pada titik yang sama, ia sudah bisa merasakan kakinya pegal dan kesemutan hingga lutut membuatnya harus gigit bibir menahan derita.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka memperlihatkan Sasuke yang hanya memakai celana panjang bewarna hitam, rambutnya yang biasanya mengacung ke udara kini terlihat klimis dan Naruto menahan dirinya untuk tidak tertawa melihat Sasuke yang terlihat idiot dengan rambut klimisnya. Padahal jika dia waras, ia akan seperti kebanyakan orang yang akan mimisan melihat keseksian seorang Sasuke yang baru mandi.

Dengan sok cool Sasuke berjalan ke arah lemarinya untuk mengambil pakaiannya.

"Saya akan mengambilkan pakaian anda." Belum selangkah Naruto sudah dihadang oleh tolakan dari Sasuke.

"Tetaplah disana, aku bisa ambil sendiri!"

'what? Si teme ini benar-benar mau membuatku mati berdiri ya? Awas saja akan kubalas suatu hari nanti kau Tuan pantat ayam' rutuk Naruto dalam hati.

Selesai berpakaian Sasuke memilih untuk duduk kembali sambil bermain PSP, dan itu membuat kepala Naruto hampir meledak.

Tepat 4 jam Naruto yang malang telah berdiri dalam sebuah kesetiaan yang dipaksakan. Sasuke tertawa puas dalam hati melihat wajah menderita Naruto menahan rasa pegalnya saat ini.

'rasanya hari ini telah cukup membuatnya menderita' akhirnya Sasuke menyudahi permainannya untuk hari ini.

Dengan sok cool, Sasuke menyuruh Naruto yang kesemutan untuk pergi. Sebenarnya kata-kata menyuruh pergi kurang tepat karena dari nada bicara Sasuke dapat ditebak dengan mudah jika dia tengah mengusir Naruto. Ckckck malangnya dirimu, wkwkwk # ditimpuk kelapa sama Naruto fc.

Keluarlah Naruto begitu saja dengan tubuh lunglai.

.

.

Bukan hal mudah menjadi pelayan dari majikan yang sangat arogan bin menyebalkan, Naruto sampai harus merelakan beberapa helai rambutnya lepas dari kulit kepalanya karena ia sering frustasi dan tak ayal menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

Setelah menunggu dalam posisi berdiri selama kurang lebih 4 jam, Naruto merasakan pegal pada kakinya dan itu sangatlah menyiksa apalagi besok di sekolahnya ada pertandingan sepak bola antar kelas, ia tak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapi hari esok. Selama ini Naruto dikenal sebagai pemain yang jago, tapi dengan kejadian hari ini, apakah ia bisa mengikuti pertandingan?

Naruto nampak berfikir, ia akan sangat mengecewakan Kiba jika dalam pertandingan itu ia menjadi lemah. Itukan pertandingan final.

"Apa aku harus memberitahukan Kiba tentang kakiku?" gumamnya.

"…bodoh, inikan hanya pegal biasa. Besok pasti akan kembali seperti sedia kala dan akan kuakhiri pertandingan itu dengan gol terbaikku." Naruto tiba-tiba mendapatkan semangatnya kembali dan ia tertawa seperti maniak.

Lee yang hendak menghampiri Naruto saat itu menjadi sedikit enggan akibat ia mendengar suara tawa Naruto yang menakutkan baginya, jangankan bulu roma, alis tebalnya saja sampai merinding dibuatnya.

Akhirnya Lee si Alis tebal itu cepat-cepat membalikkan badannya dan pergi sebelum Naruto yang menjadi gila menyadari keberadaannya.

'Aku mengerti sekarang, kenapa Naruto berani membantah seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Ternyata mereka sama-sama gilanya.' Ujar Lee dalam hati.

.

.

.

~Maru diamond~

.

.

.

'Braaak'

Kakashi terperanjat mendengar suara bantingan beberapa map yang tadinya menumpuk dengan begitu rapi di depan meja tuannya.

"Jika anda diam saja, saham perusahaan akan mengalami penurunan yang drastis Tuan." Ujar Kakashi tenang. Walau dalam dirinya ia merasa khawatir.

"Taktik itu, kalaupun itu memang taktik, tidak akan berhasil." Ujar Itachi sarkastik.

Itachi menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi kulitnya dan tersenyum pada Kakashi.

"Kau fikir kumpulan ikan teri itu akan mengancam eksistensiku?" ia memutar kursinya membelakangi Kakashi dan berjalan menuju sebuah jendela besar yang menghadirkan panorama luar dari kediamannya tersebut.

"Aku akan sedikit bermain-main sebelum menghancurkan mereka." Itachi tersenyum dengan wajah kejam.

Kakashi terdiam mendapati suara yang terdengar sangat berbahaya.

"Tindakan apa yang akan anda ambil kali ini Itachi-sama?" ujar Kakashi masih dengan nada datarnya.

"Belum ada."

Kakashi tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Memang apa lagi yang akan ia katakan?

_Orang jenius terkadang memang susah dipahami…_

Malam telah tiba tanpa terasa, Naruto masih mengerang karena pegal di kakinya yang belum mereda. Ia bahkan telah mengabsen hampir seluruh penghuni kebun binatang sejak sore tadi dan menujukan semua itu pada Sasuke. Ia berharap Sasuke terkena kutukan atau setidaknya merasakan pegal-pegal yang sama dengan Naruto. Yah Naruto berharap, tapi tak yakin hal itu bisa terjadi.

Tapi kasihan banget sih Naruto karena pada kenyataannya saat ini Sasuke tengah bergulat dengan seorang wanita di kamarnya.

.

.

.

Pagi yang entah berapa kali dalam hidup Naruto kembali datang dengan suasana yang hampir-hampir sama. Tidak seperti biasanya Naruto bangun lebih cepat dari biasanya, bukan karena ia ingin melayani Sasuke lebih cepat tapi ia harus mempersiapkan diri untuk pertandingan sepak bola di sekolahnya hari ini. Sejak semalam temannya, Kiba. Terus saja menelphone dengan semangat yang berapi-api.

Naruto tersenyum lebar saat pegal di kaki-kakinya telah hilang. Ternyata kutukan yang ia lontarkan pada si Uchiha teme telah berhasil membuatnya sembuh lebih cepat.

"Yosh, sekarang Uzumaki Naruto siap berangkat." Naruto berjalan dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa tapi sampai di ujung lorong kamarnya kakinya terhenti saat ia mengingat sesuatu yang terlupakan.

"Baka, seharusnya aku pergi ke kamar si Teme dulu. Cih merepotkan sekali!" dengan langkah yang terbilang santai Naruto pergi ke tempat Sasuke.

Tok…tok…tok

"Sasuke-sama, saya Naruto. Apa anda ada di dalam?" seperti biasa Naruto berkata dengan nada sok sopan.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Naruto mencoba lagi.

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

Akhirnya dengan perlahan Naruto membuka pintu kamar tersebut perlahan…dan…...ia …..mendapati…..

.

.

.

pintu kamar Sasuke yang terkunci. #plak author di timpuk sandal jepit.

Naruto menghela nafas, ia memutuskan untuk menyerah saja. Tapi saat akan berbalik pintu tersebut terbuka dan tampaklah Uchiha bungsu dengan tampang kuyu bagi Naruto tapi bagi fans fanatiknya pemandangan itu teramat seksi karena mata Sasuke terlihat sayu plus _topless._

"Sasuke-sama, maaf saya membangunkan anda." Naruto sedikit membungkukkan badan di hadapan Sasuke.

"Masuklah." Setelah berkata demikian Sasuke melangkah masuk ke kamarnya.

Pada akhirnya Naruto memasuki kamar Sasuke tapi saat beberapa langkah ia menginjakkan kakinya di kamar Sasuke, ia mencium bau aneh yang belum pernah ia cium sebelumnya, mana kamarnya gelap plus pengap. 'Bau aneh ini?' ujar Naruto dalam hati.

Tanpa sengaja Naruto mendapati Sasuke tengah membangunkan seseorang yang tengah tertidur di ranjangnya.

"Hei, bangun dan cepat keluar dari kamarku sekarang juga!" Sasuke membangunkannya dengan cara kasar.

Gadis itu akhirnya terbangun dan tanpa sengaja ia meperlihatkan pemandangan dadanya ke arah Naruto yang termangap-mangap melihatnya. Tapi dengan santainya gadis itu membenahi menutupinya kembali lalu merajuk pada Sasuke dengan nada menggoda.

"Kau itu berisik sekali, entak siapa namamu tapi sekarang keluar dari kamarku!" tanpa ba bi bu lagi Sasuke menarik paksa gadis itu keluar dan membawa bajunya lalu melemparkannya pada gadis tersebut. Dan langsung membanting pintu kamarnya keras-keras.

'Gila, ini benar-benar gila.' Naruto melihat kekasaran Sasuke pada seorang wanita lama-lama menjadi kesal, sangat kesal.

"Anda seharusnya tidak boleh sekasar itu pada seorang wanita, Sasuke-sama!" ujar Naruto mengandung nada perintah.

"Apa hakmu memerintahku?" jawab Sasuke dingin.

Tanpa rasa takut Naruto pun menjawab "Anda majikan saya, jadi saya harus memperingatkan anda jika anda berbuat sesuatu yang salah."

Dan yah, Naruto mulai menatap Sasuke kembali tanpa rasa takut seperti awal pertemuan mereka. Tapi hal inilah yang justru menarik Sasuke plus membuatnya ingin mengerjai Naruto sampai puas.

"Dia wanita murahan yang telah kusewa mahal, jadi aku bebas memperlakukannya semauku." Jawab Sasuke dengan wajah datar.

"Tapi tidak seperti binatang." Tandas Naruto.

'Bocah ini benar-benar ingin diberi pelajaran rupannya' batin Sasuke.

Dengan langkah pelan Sasuke mendekat ke arah Naruto. Tampangnya yang seolah mengancam tidak membuat Naruto patah arang untuk tetap menasehati pemuda dingin di depannya.

Sasuke mendekat ke arah Naruto, ia menaikkan dagu Naruto hingga mereka berdua bisa saling bertatapan mata satu-sama lain. Di ruangan yang terbilang remang-remang itu Naruto bisa melihat kilatan cahaya aneh yang ada di mata Sasuke, sejenak ia merasa risih dengan tatapan itu.

"Bocah sepertimu tahu apa memangnya?...kau pernah _make love_?" dengan suara yang menggoda Sasuke menjilat daun telinga Naruto dan semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Naruto.

Walau Naruto merasa geli dengan perlakuan Sasuke, tapi ia berfikir mungkin ini hanyalah siasat busuk Uchiha satu ini untuk kembali menghinanya seperti tempo hari.

Sasuke meniupkan nafasnya yang hangat ke tengkuk Naruto, tapi ia sedikit kesal karena hal ini tidak membuat Naruto mendesah.

"Jawab aku Naruto-chan~, apa kau pernah _make love_ sebelumnya?" kini Sasuke menjilat leher Naruto.

"Tentu saja belum." Dengan banggannya Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke tadi dan sukses membuat mood Sasuke yang ingin mempermainkan Naruto hancur seketika.

"Aku baru tahu jika ada manusia se-_baka_ dirimu Naruto." Sasuke berjalan ke arah kamar mandi tapi sebelum itu ia berkata pada Naruto lagi "Rapikan kamarku dan siapkan keperluanku untuk sekolah hari ini!"

Setelah debaman pintu kamar mandi terdengar. Naruto menyipitkan matanya "Enak saja mengataiku _baka_, apanya yang salah. Akukan memang belum pernah melakukannya."

Bertepatan dengan keluarnya Sasuke dari kamar mandi, Naruto pun telah selesai membereskan kamar Sasuke dengan rapi.

"Tidak buruk." kata Sasuke melihat hasil pekerjaan Naruto, harap dicatat baik-baik, kata tidak buruk dalam kamus Sasuke adalah pujian.

.

.

.

~Maru diamond~

.

.

.

Naruto dan Sasuke kini menuju ruang makan yang ada di bawah. Tentu saja yang makan ialah Sasuke bukan Naruto. Kalau pelayan sih cuma lihat aja sambil nahan iler.

Dari jarak yang lumayan dekat Naruto bisa melihat seseorang yang tak asing baginya telah duduk di meja makan dengan tenang.

'…Itachi-sama..' hati Naruto nampak berbunga-bunga sekarang, wajahnya bahkan lebih cerah dari semenit yang lalu. Dengan secepat kilat Naruto merapikan pakaiannya sekarang, walau agak sedikit kesulitan karena ia harus membawa tas si Teme Sasuke dan menggendong tasnya sendiri.

Dan yap! Sekarang duo Uchiha tengah duduk dalam acara santap pagi yang berlangsung dalam keheningan. Walau hal yang berbeda justru terasa dalam diri Naruto. Ia merasa jantungnya tengah bergejolak seakan ada ombak besar yang terus bergulung dan memecah dalam gerakan cepat. Dalam keheningan itu diam-diam Naruto mencuri pandang ke arah Itachi dan berhati-hati sebaik mungkin agar Itachi tidak merasa curiga.

Keheningan yang berlangsung cukup lama akhirnya berakhir saat suara baritone milik Itachi mulai terdengar "Ku harap hari pertamamu berjalan dengan baik Sasuke." Itachi tersenyum tapi Sasuke tidak menggubris perkataan kakaknya.

"Setidaknya ucapkanlah sesuatu Sasuke."

"Aku tidak suka berbasa basi busuk." Itachi menghela nafas mendengarnya.

Mendengar jawaban Sasuke atas pertanyaan Itachi yang terkesan cuek membuat Naruto kesal sendiri pada Sasuke. Seharusnya Sasuke menjawabnya lebih antusias atau setidaknya jawablah dengan nada yang lebih baik dan sopan, kalau perlu ceritakan pada Itachi harapannya di hari pertama ia kuliah dan apa yang akan ia lakukan disana atau rencananya ke depan atau apa sajalah yang jelas _please_ jangan cuek pada Itachi sang pria sempurna di mata Naruto. My…my..my kalau itu sih emang dasar keinginan Naruto aja, bukan Sasuke banget.

Naruto sekilas melirik pria yang berada di belakang Itachi. Kakashi.

Ia terlihat seperti biasa dengan rambutnya yang lebih mencuat daripada milik Sasuke. Bahkan hari ini pun ia terlihat sangat…emh..sangat apa ya? Bahkan bagi Naruto hal seperti itu pun sulit untuk dijelaskan.

"Aku pergi." Hanya seperti itu kalimat penutup yang dapat Sasuke lontarkan untuk mengakhiri acara santap paginya bersama Itachi sang Kakak.

"Semoga harimu menyenangkan Sasuke." Bahkan Itachi tetap tersenyum dan melontarkan harapan baik bagi Sasuke tapi lihat yang dikatakan si Bocah berambut spike itu.

"Hn."

Tapi di lain pihak Naruto menjawab ucapan Itachi di dalam hatinya seakan-akan perkataan Itachi ditujukan padanya 'Saya juga berharap hari ini menjadi hari yang menyenangkan bagi anda, Itachi-sama."

Di depan pintu Mansion telah terparkir mobil Ferrari hitam milik Sasuke, beberapa pelayan juga berada di sana dan tak lupa Iruka yang entah sejak kapan juga berada di sana bahkan saat acara sarapan pagi tadi berlangsung. Tapi Naruto yang sibuk sendiri dengan acaranya curi-curi pandang pada Itachi ya mana tahu.

Naruto menyerahkan tas milik Sasuke "Biasanya kau naik apa ke sekolah?"

"Apa?...sa-saya naik bis." Mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke setidaknya membuat Naruto sedikit berharap ia bisa nebeng mobil bagus hari ini, tidak harus berjalan hingga halte bis.

Namun dengan teganya Sasuke berkata pada Naruto "Baiklah, sampai bertemu nanti. Aku akan memanggilmu jika butuh."

'what the hell?' sungguh setan apa yang menghuni hati Sasuke membuat Naruto tak habis pikir menghadapi laki-laki di depannya. Kasar, arogan, , dingin, tak sopan, menyebalkan. Sungguh merupakan orang di urutan awal dalam daftar blacklist milik Naruto.

Tapi dari semua sifat jelek yang mungkin dikoleksi oleh Sasuke hal paling dibenci oleh Naruto ialah…Sasuke itu tampan, yeah dia tampan dan dia menyadarinya, tapi dia bukan orang baik.

Dan dengan santai Sasuke memasuki mobilnya dan melajukannya menjauhi Mansion meninggalkan Naruto yang masih dilema akut.

"Sabarlah Naruto!" iruka mengelus punggung Naruto pelan, iruka menyadari rasa sebal Naruto pada Tuannya tersebut karena itu bisa dirasakan dari aura gelap yang menguar dari dalam diri Naruto.

"Naruto, kalau kau mau aku bisa mengantarkanmu sampai ke halte depan dengan sepeda motorku." Tawar salah seorang pelayan yang tak lain ialah Lee.

Dan dengan mata berbinar-binar menyilaukan Naruto memandang Lee.

_Well_, berangkatlah Naruto menggunakan motor butut milik Lee, tapi gak papalah yang penting gak perlu jalan kaki. Wkwkwk kasihan banget sih kamu Naruto. #duarr~ dilempar Naruto pake odama rasengan

Dari kejauhan Itachi mengamati sebuah sepeda butut yang menurutnya milik salah seorang pelayan di Mansionnya tengah keluar dari gerbang megah dengan kepulan asap penyebab global warming yang terus keluar dengan semangatnya dari knalpot sepeda tersebut.

Itachi tersenyum geli melihatnya, apalagi saat ia menyadari ada sesosok pemuda berambut kuning mencolok yang tengah berpegangan di belakangnya. Dan ia merasa pernah melihat rambut seperti itu beberapa kali di Mansionnya tapi ia lupa.

Dan oh, ia ingat sekarang. Bukankah pemuda itu pelayan pribadi Sasuke yang baru? Jangan-jangan Sasuke mempermainkan pelayan pribadinya lagi entah untuk keberapa kali dalam hidupnya.

"Itachi–sama, para pemegang saham hari ini akan mengadakan pertemuan. Anda diharapkan menghadiri acara tersebut Tuan." Kakashi berdiri di belakang Itachi.

"Apa ini tentang masalah itu?"

"Benar Tuan."

"Baiklah kurasa hari ini kita akan mulai sedikit bergerak."

"Apa yang anda rencanakan Itachi-sama?" Tanpa bosan Kakashi selalu bertanya hal mengenai tindakan Itachi kali ini.

"….." tidak ada jawaban artinya Kakashi harus tetap diam.

"Aku tak sabar untuk acara puncak Kakashi, menghancurkannya akan sangat menyenangkan." Itachi mulai kambuh dalam hal ini.

Dan _well_, Kakashi masih tetap diam.

Sebenarnya rencana sih yang direncanakan Itachi dalam bisnisnnya?

"Wes..wes..wes…wkwkwkwk…wes... wes..wes...oh…wkwkwk…wes..wes..wes..begitu toh." Maru dan Itachi bisik-bisik. Dan sekarang Maru jadi ngerti apa rencana Itachi untuk menghancurkan satu perusahaan lagi. What satu perusahaan LAGI, berarti sebelumnya dia pernah menghancurkan perusahaan lain dong? Baiklah anggap saja itu salah satu hobi gila Uchiha sulung, siapapun yang menghalangi jalannya pasti akan dihancurkannya secara kejam. Wah kerennya…ralat…wah kejamnya.

Apakah rencana Itachi dalam menghancurkan perusahaan lain? Emang Maru mau beritahu… # plak di gampar wajan gosong.

Ralat deh…

Apakah yang akan Naruto lakukan dalam menghadapi pertandingan sepak bolanya nanti? Dan apakah yang akan Naruto hadapi selanjutnya bersama Sasuke? Lalu bagaimana nasip dari keinginan Naruto untuk dapat berbicara dengan Itachi?

Baca chapter selanjutnya ya!

Tapi tidak bosan-bosannya Maru mohon kritik dan saran yang membangun dan Flame dilarang keras disini.

Akhir kata…

Review-nya dong!


	3. Chapter 3

Aki no hi

Diclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Pair : itanaru ada, sasunaru ada, gaanaru juga ada (gila ada-ada aja pairnya, tapi Maru gak ngada-ngada kok)

Warning : OOC maybe, AU, Shounen-ai, lemon (suatu saat nanti yang jelas ada lime),I don't sure this fanfic for rate M, tapi untuk jaga-jaga aku masukin ke rate M aja ^,^

.

.

Maru minta maaf karena Maru lama update-nya, minggu kemarin Maru sibuk berat karena banyak urusan di sekolah apalagi Maru juga pindah rumah jadi banyak banget yang harus ditata, Maru sendiri sampai kaget barang-barang rumah banyak banget. Sampai saat ini aja Maru belum selesai bongkar muatan, jadi pusing deh.

Maru seneng banget fic pertama Maru dapet review banyak, Maru sungguh bahagia. Terimakasih banyak atas semua reviewnya, Maru jadi semakin semangat ngetik walau jemari ini rasanya mau kriting, maaf deh Maru malah curcol, langsung aja deh Aki no hi Chap 3 -nya.

.

.

.

Eits balas-balas review dulu yaw :

Sky sun : Yosh tetep lanjut dong senpai. Makasih udah review ^,^

Frau-chan : satu kata juga ARIGATOU. Maru suka banget Frau senpai udah review. Walau Maru merasa kayak kelamaan nggak update, maaf Maru habis pindah rumah jadi sibuk.

S. Oyabun : setuju! Itachi emang kayak ambigious person. Nih chap 3 udah update, makasih senpai udah review Maru seneng banget.

Satsuki Naruhi : kenapa bia lupa? Ya karena udah 10 tahun yang lau jadi lupa #plak Maru banyak alasan. Yosh, makasih udah review terus ikutin ceritanya ya and jangan lupa tinggalkan review!

Orange Cessie : makasih udah review. Karena Itachi ketemu Naruto udah 10 tahun yang lalu jadi lupa. Naru dapet bekas? Maru bahkan nggak mikir sampai kesana #guling-guling frustasi. Tenang aja walau pair pokoknya Sasunaru tetep ada Itanaru kok soalnya Maru juga suka sama pair itu.

Shin ryu harashi : maaf banget Maru nggak bisa ngabulin permintaan Shin senpai buat bikin lemon di chapter ini karena bakal maksa banget nanti ceritanya. Tapi tenang aja suatu saat nanti pasti ada lemonnya kok. Minta sadis atau nggak? Maru bisa pertimbangkan nanti, wkwkwk.

Vii no Kitsune : wah apa chap kemarin mengecewakan buat Vii senpai? Sekarang udah taukan pairnya apa aja. Maru terimakasih banget senpai udah review dan Maru berharap senpai tetep ngikutin cerita ini ^,^

Hatakehanahungry : tenang aja disini juga ada Itanaru kok. Itachi kan gay playboy. Mengenai masa lalu Itachi perlahan-lahan juga bakal terungkap kok jadi terus ikutin ceritanya dan jangan lupa tinggalkan review ^,^

Akane fukuyama : kalau penasaran ikutin aja terus ceritanya. Mmh…perusahaannya nggak ada hubungannya sama klan Uzumaki atau Namikaze toh Naruto disini sebatang kara. Wah kalau Itakyuu Maru dengan kecewa nggak bisa ngabulin, maaf banget. Tapi Maru harap Akane senpai nggak kecewa #puppy eyes.

Shia suzaku : mmh usahanya ya? Nanti lama-lama juga tau sendiri #sok misterius banget seh. Itachi jelas aja lupa kan thu udah 10 tahun yang lalu. Tetep ikutin ceritannya ya dan jangan lupa tinggalkan review ^,^

Ryuuki ukara : Maru juga jadi nggak tau harus ngomong apa yang jelas Maru menyampaikan makasih banget atas review-nya. Yosh! Maru akan tetap lanjut kok tenang aja, tetep ikutin ceritanya dan jangan lupa tinggalkan review ^,^

Haru-QiRin : benarkah seru? Maru jadi terharu, Makasih udah review, Maru seneng banget. Nih udah update.

.

.

Don't like don't read

.

.

.

Chapter 3.

_Di kelas Naruto…_

Sejak sepanjang jalan menuju ke sekolah.

Sejak duduk di dalam bis.

Sejak berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolahnya.

Sejak berada di kelasnya.

Naruto tak berhenti mengutuk Sasuke dari kutukan yang jelek sampai yang paling jelek.

"Woi, Naruto sudah siapkan untuk pertandingan nanti?" tanpa disadari Kiba sudah berada di belakang Naruto dan langsung mengambil tempat kosong di sampingnya.

"Tentu saja, kita pasti menang. Mau lawannya siapa kek menang adalah hobi kita." Dalam hal bertanding sih jangan ditanya Naruto adalah salah satu orang paling bersemangat di dunia.

"Tapi lawannya kakak kelas lho, kayaknya berat deh." Kiba mulai berbicara dengan nada suram.

"Kemarin lusa lawan kita juga kakak kelas, kenapa takut?"

"Bukan begitu, tapi sekarang lawan kita tu kelasnya Gaara senpai, mana dia hebat banget olahraganya." Naruto mulai tidak suka dengan perubahan sikap Kiba, ia seakan menyerah sebelum bertanding. Memalukan.

"Dengar, aku tidak akan menyerah dan aku tak akan menarik kata-kataku , karena itulah jalan ninjaku." Naruto berdiri dengan mata berapi-api plus background deburan ombak memecah karang.

.

.

.

"….Na—naruto, memangnya kau ninja ya?" tiba-tiba suasana jadi senyap dan entah dari mana terdengar suara jangkrik.

_Krik…krik...krik..._

"Maaf, itu kata-kata di skrip sinetron aku hehe. Judulnya Naruto Shippuuden, nonton ya!" loh kok malah promosi.

Balik ke kenyataan.

"Dengar kiba, kita tidak boleh menyerah."

"Okelah, mari berjuang Naruto. Ngomong-ngomong hari ini ulangan sejarah loh. Kamu pasti lupa belajar lagi deh." Gila itu kalimat pemberitahuan kok pake acara menyindir plus bongkar-bongkar aib orang kalau gak belajar malamnya. Lebih gila lagi thu kalimat bener banget. Naruto kagak belajar semalem gara-gara pegel linu di kakinya. Ckckck.

"Kiba…nyontek dong~" dengan jurus rahasia yang tersegel rapat-rapat oleh Yondaime Hokage akhirnya Naruto mengeluarkan jurus mata fox eyes andalannya.

_1 detik._

_2 detik._

_3 detik._

Dengan helaan nafas Kiba menjawab "Iya…iya aku contekin nanti, dasar."

_Berhasil…_

Naruto tengah girang-ria sekarang dan Kiba pergi begitu saja menuju bangkunya yang berada tepat di belakang Naruto.

Sepeninggal Kiba, guru sejarah penggila rokok a.k.a Asuma sensei datang dengan santainya. Dan dimulailah jam-jam menyesakkan bagi anak-anak yang tidak belajar.

Maru cuma bisa berdoa moga Naru nyonteknya lancar, cemungutd ya Naru. Hohoho O,O

.

.

_Istirahat tiba… waktunya pertandingan di mulai…_

"Hei Naruto, kau yakin akan berhasil. Bukannya kenapa hanya saja perasaanku kali ini tidak enak." Kiba berjalan beriringan di samping Naruto dengan wajah was-was.

"Ya dienak-enakin dong lagian percuma dibatalkan. Saat ini pun yang lainnya sudah berkumpul di lapangan." Jawab Naruto santai.

"Bilang saja kau cidera, atau aku saja yang berbohong-aku akan berkata jika pergelangan tanganku sedang cidera saat ini dengan begitu setidaknya kita lebih bisa mempersiapkan diri." Kiba tiba-tiba berdiri di depan Naruto dan memasang wajah memelas.

"Cidera pergelangan tangan? Kau seperti atlet dakon aja. Jika tanganmu cidera bahkan patah sekali pun kau masih bisa menggunakan kakimu kan?" Naruto menggeser Kiba agar minggir dari hadapannya, dan tanpa takut Naruto terus melangkah ke depan menuju ke lapangan.

Suar hiruk pikuk siswa dan siswi Konoha Senior High School memenuhi arena pertandingan yang akan segera berlangsung dalam beberapa menit lagi. Bahkan beberapa siswi bermodal telah mempersiapkan spanduk berisi dukungan kepada para idola mereka.

Di kubu Naruto tengah melakukan pemanasan, sama seperti yang dilakukan oleh kubu senior mereka yang di ketuai oleh Sabaku Gaara.

Sambil melakukan pemanasan Naruto melihat ke arah lawan tanding mereka, mengamati satu per satu dan sedikit banyak menganalisa kekuatan masing-masing walau hal itu terlihat seperti bukan Naruto banget.

Tapi beberapa detik kemudian matanya bersiborok dengan seorang pemuda berambut merah bata. Naruto nampak memandangnya dengan tatapan menilai begitu pun dengan pemuda tersebut.

'Kenapa banyak sekali orang di dunia ini yang bertabiat dingin sih' Naruto tak habis pikir dengan hal itu.

"Yosh, selesaikan ini dengan cepat." Kata Naruto sebelum ia memasuki lapangan pertandingan.

Tepat di tengah lapangan ia berhadapan dengan Gaara yang sama-sama memegang jabatan kapten bagi masing-masing tim. Gaara melihat dengan tatapan dingin tapi hal itu dianggap Naruto sebagai hal yang biasa apalagi setiap hari ia harus dihadapkan dengan Tuan mudanya.

"Aku tidak percaya jika lawanku bocah yang berwajah seperti perempuan." Ujar Gaara meremehkan.

"Jaga mulutmu merah bata, jangan seenaknya kau menghina orang." Ujar Naruto tak mau kalah.

"Cih, pertandingan melawan anak rubah sepertimu tidak akan mengasyik kan. Bagaimana jika kita bertaruh?" tantang Gaara sambil menyamakan tinggi tubuhnya dengan Naruto yang lebih pendek.

"Aku setuju, apa taruhannya?"

"Jika aku kalah, kau boleh meminta 3 permintaan padaku apa saja tapi jika kau yang kalah…..kau harus bersedia menggunakan seragam perempuan selama 3 hari."

Naruto diam sebentar lalu bertanya dengan sikap yang berbeda "Apa saja yang kumau?"

"Tentu."

"Baik, kuterima." Tanpa pikir panjang, hanya memikirkan keuntungan saja Naruto mengiyakan. Waduh gak punya otak ni anak.

'Priiiiit….'

Peluit tanda pertandingan pun dimulai dan dimulailah sorak sorai para penonton beserta yel-yel aneh yang menyertainya.

Skip time…

Maaf Maru gak tau banyak tentang bola jadi gak Maru ceritain deh gimana pertandingannya. Hehe # ngacir

_Yosh.._

Tiba diakhir pertandingan yang ditunggu-tunggu Naruto mulai kelabakan menghadapi kelincahan bin kecepatan yang ditunjukkan oleh Gaara. Ia harap-harap cemas dengan hasil yang akan ia peroleh nantinya dan..

'Priiiiit..'

Tidak.

Tidak.

Ini tidak mungkin.

.

.

Berakhirlah mimpi Naruto, hancur sudah, lenyap tak tersisa. Kini segala anggan telah musnah mimpi telah sirna tinggalkan daku berona duka. Kemanakah sayap-sayap yang mengepak saat takad telah tertancap?…kemanakah?...yang kutahu hanya penyesalan ketika uraian kata-kata menguar cepat lalu berdesing di telingaku sebagai janjiku…sekelilingku senyap kala tinta gaib menuliskan takdir ini…dan tinggallah diriku bergumul dalam kekalahan. # ctak dilempar gayung sama reader karena sok puitis.

Kembali ke kenyataan.

Naruto memandang papan skor dengan wajah kusut, terkadang rasa percaya diri yang berlebihan bukanlah hal yang baik. Kita juga perlu melihat realita-nya kan?

Gaara mendekati Naruto yang duduk di tanah lapang tersebut. Walau Naruto menyadari siapa yang tengah berada di depannya tapi ia malas melihatnya.

"Tepati janjimu jika kau seorang laki-laki." Hanya kata-kata itu yang tertinggal saat Gaara mulai berlalu dari hadapan Naruto.

Dan sejak saat itu selama 3 hari Naruto terus memakai seragam perempuan saat berada di sekolah. Catat saat ia ada di sekolah aja, secara teknis sih Naruto ganti baju cewek saat mau memasuki kelas kalau pulangnya ya tetep baju cowok dong.

Selama tiga hari itu ia selalu menghindari kaca yang ada di sekolahnya, tapi bukan hanya itu saja. Naruto yang malang juga harus menjadi sasaran dari para cowok di sekolahnya dan teganya lagi, sesekali Kiba juga akan menggodanya. Siapa sih yang gak tahan dengan muka uke kayak Naruto apalagi saat ia pakai pakaian cewek, haduh...mana tahan.

.

.

Memasuki hari ketiga Naruto mulai muak dengan apa yang ia gunakan.

"Huwee…aku gak tahan." Naruto mencak-mencak sendiri di dalam kelas.

"Sabar nar, ini hari terakhirkan. Sukses ya!" ujar Kiba tanpa berprikemanusiaan.

"Lebih baik kamu pergi aja daripada aku meledak gara-gara ucapanmu." Usir Naruto.

"Yaudah deh." Kiba ngacir ke kantin akhirnya.

Suara ramai di dalam kelas tersebut seakan telah menjadi kebiasaan dalam jam-jam istirahat seperti saat ini. Tapi jika suara berisik itu tiba-tiba berubah dengan suara girang para remaja cewek yang memenuhi telinga Naruto tentu saja akan sukses membuat pemuda rubah tersebut menjadi kesal.

"Kya..kya…kya, diamlah. Berisik sekali!" Pake acara menggebrak meja plus ngamuk-ngamuk membuat siswi-siswi tersebut diam tapi dugaan Naruto salah. Mereka bukan diam karena bentakannya melainkan…eng…ing…eng

"Nona manis seharusnya tidak perlu marah-marah." Jeng..jeng Gaara muncul dengan gaya sok cool, tangan kirinya saja ia masukkan ke kantong celananya.

"Siapa yang kau maksud manis heh merah bata?"

"Siapa lagi jika bukan kau, blonde." Gaara mendekat ke arah Naruto dan lagi-lagi menyamakan tingginya dengan pemuda di hadapannya.

Kening Gaara di tempelkan di kening Naruto, dan mereka saling memandang satu-sama lain.

"Dengan wajahmu yang manis kau lebih cocok memakai pakaian wanita."

"Enak saja. Aku 'laki-laki' jika kau bisa melihat dengan baik."

Naruto berdiri dan berjalan di hadapan Gaara tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dan Gaara hanya mengamatinya.

Naruto memegang kerah seragam milik Gaara dan menariknya hingga wajah mereka dekat satu sama lain.

"Dengan berakhirnya hari ini, maka taruhan antara kita selesai."

"Kalau begitu aku harus segera memanfaatkannya." Gaara tersenyum penuh arti.

Gaara mendorong Naruto hingga terduduk di meja dan dengan sigap tangannya telah berada di paha Naruto. Ia mengangkat rok Naruto perlahan-lahan sedangkan kepalanya bersandar di bahu Naruto tak lupa tangannya yang satu lagi menahan satu tangan Naruto.

'_What the hell does this bastard think he's doing!'_

Tangan Naruto memukul punggung Gaara sekeras yang dia bisa.

Dengan acuhnya Gaara mengabaikan rontaan Naruto, ia bahkan tidak segan-segan menjilat daun telinga Naruto dan mengigitnya dan tak ayal hal itu membuat Naruto mengigit bibirnya untuk menahan desahan miliknya.

"Lepaskan aku, hei…nnngh..me-merah bata gi—gila…nggh."

"Tidak." Gaara menjawab dengan sedikit mendesah.

"LEPAS!" teriak Naruto

Gaara berhenti sejenak, ia menempelkan keningnya kembali ke kening Naruto dan menyeringai. Naruto melemparkan pandangan tajam ke arahnya.

'Greep'

Naruto membelalakkan matanya saat ia menyadari Gaara menggenggam sesuatu yang sangat terlarang bagi orang lain. Nafas Naruto masih tercekat.

Gaara meremasnya pelan.

"Aaah..hen—hentikan bodoh…nggh." Mulai keluar gumpalan nafas hangat dari mulut Naruto dan semburat kemerahan di pipi tan-nya. Tapi Gaara tetap melanjutkan aksinya, akhirnya Naruto hanya menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Gaara dan tangannya meremas baju seragam Gaara hingga kusut.

_Teeet…teett..teeeeett.._

_Bel tanda masuk berbunyi._

'Shit.' Umpat Gaara dalam hatinya. Dan ia langsung menghentinkan semua tindakannya pada Naruto.

"Kurasa masih banyak waktu untuk menikmatimu Naruto-chan." Gaara menjilat pipi Naruto kemudian ia pergi.

Dan kalian mungkin akan bertanya bagaimana reaksi penonton melihat tayangan live Gaanaru. Mereka sudah mangap-mangap, ngiler ria, mimisan berjamaah, dan tak lupa mengabadikan momen tersebut menggunakan hp mereka dan jangan dilupakan juga yang ada di pojokan a.k.a Maru juga tengah menikmati tayangan yaoi live tersebut sambil makan popcorn.

Naruto pov

Sujud syukur banget aku bisa lepas dari makhluk nista kayak dia, gila memangnya tuh orang pikirannya lagi melengse atau ilang kemana sih?

Biasanya aku akan benci dengan suara bel masuk tapi kali ini, aku mungkin akan mulai menyukaimu wahai suara bel masuk yang merdu.

Dengan segera aku merapikan pakaianku dan mengelap pipiku dengan kasar, aku berharap iler najis tuh orang ilang. Sejak hari ini kurasa daftar backlist milikku akan bertambah nama…

_Urutan pertama Uchiha teme Sasuke_

_Urutan kedua Sabaku gila Gaara_

_Urutan ketiga dan selanjutnya masih buron_

_._

_._

Daripada aku dibuat sebagai ajang tontonan anak satu kelas lebih baik aku pasang muka serem aja, kan lumayan buat menyingkirkan suara sumbang milik mereka termasuk suara Kiba yang pastinya akan mengatakan pendapatnya yang tidak penting mengenai hal ini.

Di hari terakhir taruhan pun pastinya guru-guru yang mengajar di kelas juga akan bertanya kenapa aku memakai seragam perempuan, tapi ada juga guru yang penglihatannya kurang wajar karena guru tersebut menganggapku sebagai murid baru dan harus memperkenalkan diri dahulu. Tapi setelah Kiba yang baik hati dan sok pahlawan menjelaskan alasanku menggunakan seragam yang kukenakan seperti ini membuat si Guru mengerti dan tak bertanya lagi.

Tahu kenapa, karena ketika nama Gaara gila itu disebut-sebut sebagai alasan utamanya maka masalah pun ditutup begitu saja tanpa jejak. Mau bagaimana lagi Gaara memang salah satu siswa kaya di sekolah, beruntung banget sih. Tapi lebih beruntung lagi kalau dia punya sikap baik.

Detik ini juga tengah berlangsung pelajaran matematika super mematikan yang pernah ada dalam sejarah hidupku apalagi saat ini Kurenai sensei yang tidak terlalu baik hati maksudku jahat tengah memanggil satu per satu siswa dan siswi untuk maju ke depan dan mengerjakan soal paling naas yang pernah mereka kerjakan apalagi soal tersebut diambil dari buku panduan khusus guru matematika super duper propesional yang dirancang langsung dari pakar matematika bekerja sama dengan persatuan forum guru besar matematika berlisensi dengan kemampuan tingkat akut.

Kurasa Kurenai sensei mengabaikan warning yang ada di depan buku tebal tersebut yang menuliskan : _Jauhkan dari jangkauan anak labil berdaya pikir rendah nan berotak kacang._

Tapi gak masalah kayaknya karena ada tulisan lain yang menyebutkan_ bila terjadi kejang-kejang dan sesak nafas serta kebocoran otak hubungi tukang ledeng terdekat._

Ngenes T.T

Apakah aku bisa melewati rintangan ini begitu saja? Andai sebuah keajaiban muncul maka beruntunglah diriku ini.

Di saat seperti ini jalan satu-satunya ialah menghubungi si Jenius a.k.a Shikamaru.

"Hei, Shika…hei…hoi bangun darurat neh!" Jika kalian fikir yang memanggil Shikamaru adalah diriku maka kalian salah besar karena disaat darurat seperti ini manufer Kiba lebih cepat dibanding siapa pun.

"Ck, apa?" untung saja kamu itu jenius kalau enggak males gila aku temenan sama tukang tidur yang ngileran kayak bayi.

"Ilermu itu udah kayak air terjun Niagara." # dipandang tajam Shikamaru karena Maru nulisnya lebay.

"Aku ngantuk, merepotkan saja." Sebelum kembali jatuh dalam buaian mimpi kembali Kiba sukses menjitak Shikamaru dengan bogem mentah.

"Aku nggak peduli kamu mau tidur sampe kapan, tapi bantu aku mengerjakan soal itu." Ujar Kiba sambil nunjuk soal monster yang ada di papan, lalu melirik ke sederet murid yang menjadi korban dari soal tersebut dan harus berdiri dengan satu kaki plus tangan ada di telinga.

Shikamaru menatap papan dengan malas, ia terdiam beberapa saat aku tahu ia tengah berfikir cara untuk memecahkan soal di papan tersebut namun jika orang lain yang melihat pasti mereka berpendapat bila Shikamaru juga sama frustasinya menghadapi soal tersebut karena pandangan Shikamaru yang terlihat sayu.

Kiba yang tidak mengerti apa yang dilakukan oleh Shikamaru terus berteriak dan merajuk, tapi tiba-tiba Shikamaru mengambil secarik kertas dan menulis sesuatu di sana lalu ia meremasnya dan melempar kertas itu tepat mengenai mulut Kiba, langsung saja Kiba bungkam. Ia menatap kertas itu kesal namun saat membukanya ia nampak takjub.

Shikamaru memecahkan seluruh soal dengan waktu secepat ini bukanlah hal biasa. Saat Kiba menolehkan kepalanya pada Shikamaru ternyata…

Shikamaru kembali tertidur.

Ckckck pantas saja Shikamaru bisa menjadi juara 1 se-Tokyo tingkat SMA tiap ulangan semester, jeniusnya aja tingkat dewa.

"Nar, aku dapet jawabannya, nih aku kasih tau." Waduh sok banget yang habis dapat jawaban. Tapi daripada aku mempermasalahkan sumber jawabannya lebih baik aku lihat aja.

"Mana lihat!" eh padahal bangku-ku di depannya tapi kok jawabannya dilempar kejauhan. Aku harus mungut dong.

'Klotak' aish hp-ku jatuh #ngomong-ngomong suara hp jatuh bunyinya gitu ya? Maru sok tau deh.

Sebelum Kurenai senpai menyadarinya cepat-cepat aku ambil kertas jawabannya dan hp-ku sekalian. Tapi ketika kulihat di hp ada 5 panggilan tak terjawab dan asalnya tidak lain adalah dari Sasuke, mulutku langsung berbentuk O.

Sasuke teme pasti akan marah habis-habisan dan mulutnya yang beracun itu akan mengeluarkan kata-kata menyebalkan nan menyakitkan.

'Aku harus kesana saat ini juga, bisa-bisa aku dipecat dan nggak bisa ketemu sama Itachi-sama dong!' gumamku.

Dengan tekad yang terbilang setengah-setengah aku berdiri dan dan berkata "Kurenai sensei, aku akan mengerjakan soal itu tapi setelahnya ijinkan aku pergi ke toilet karena aku kebelet."

"Silahkan Uzumaki-san." Jawab Kurenai sensei sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

Tik…tok…tik..tok

"Yosh, sensei aku selesai."

Kurenai sensei tengah berdiri di belakangku dan ia menggeser tubuhku untuk melihat hasilnya, dan bisa kulihat dari ekspresinya yang tak percaya.

"Walau kau siswa beasiswa disini, aku tak pernah melihatmu bisa menyelesaikan soal semacam ini, uzumaki." Tetap saja mau tak mau kurenai tersenyum.

'Thanks Shika, kamu membantu banget.'

"Boleh saya pergi sekarang?" aku berpura-pura kebelet dengan menggenggam tepian rok dan bergerak tak tenang.

"Tentu, pergilah." Dan ahkirnya aku bisa juga keluar dari kelas, dai belakang aku masih dapat mendengar Kurenai sensei ceramah mengenai soal tadi. Masa bodoh, saat ini pergi ke tempat Sasuke teme adalah prioritas utama.

.

.

Walaupun SMA Konoha dan Universitas Konoha berada dalam 1 komplek tetep saja jaraknya jauh apalagi jika ditempuh dengan kaki. 500 m bayangkan, 500 m aku harus berlari hanya dengan kedua kakiku plus sepatu tentunnya. Belum lagi mencari dimana si Teme itu berada sekarang.

"Hosh…hosh…per..misi..apa anda ta..hu dimana Sas..suke seka…rang?" Mau bagaimana lagi, bertanya adalah jalan yag tepat.

"Kurasa Sasuke ada di kantin. Kau lurus saja lalu belok kanan, ada pertigaan belok kanan lagi, lurus terus ketemu perempatan belok kiri terus belok kanan lagi." Nah loh ini kampus kok malah kayak jalan raya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kantinya itu sebelah mananya lampu merah?" dengan bego'nya aku malah nanya yang nggak mutu.

"…." Ditinggal gitu aja sama informan-nya.

Bodoh ah yang penting harus ke tempat Sasuke.

_Kantin_

"Sasuke-sama…maaf saya terlambat." Belum apa-apa aku sudah disajikan pemandangan aneh, Sasuke dikerubutin sama cewek-cewek cantik. Wah aku juga mau dong! #plak digampar sama Maru karena gak konsen syuting, hehe sekali-sekalikan Maru juga pengen gampar orang.

'Crooot..'

"Kawai~" idih ada orang aneh tiba-tiba muncratin minumannya.

"Sasuke-sama, saya benar-benar minta maaf. Saya ada urusan lain saat istirahat tadi." Padahal juga aku sama Gaara gila itu.

"Ne, Sasuke, siapa cewek ini?" orang aneh tadi kenal Sasuke? Jangan-jangan temennya lagi.

"Dia mainan baruku." Jawab Sasuke santai.

"Kau tahu berapa jam waktu keterlambatanku, dobe?"

"30 menit Tuan." Aku hanya bisa nunduk, ini juga kesalahanku sendiri jadi pantas jika aku dimarahi.

"Cih, sejak awal kau memang sengaja kan?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada tajam.

"Tidak Sasuke-sama, sungguh saya tidak bermak…"

"Pakaian macam apa yang kau gunakan itu?" yah dipotong deh omonganku.

"Seragam perempuan Tuan, saya kalah taruhan dalam pertandingan sepak bola antar kelas dan sebagai gantinya saya menggunakan pakaian ini selama 3 hari di sekolah." Seharusnya aku malu untuk menjelaskannya, tapi setidaknya ini akan mengurangi tingkat kemarahannya.

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya, ia terlihat lebih menyeramkan jika seperti ini.

"Tas milikku ketinggalan di kelas bisnis tadi, aku malas mengambilnya. Kau ambil sekarang!" dia mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali pada dua orang gadis berpakaian wow di sebelahnya.

"Baik, saya mengerti. Permisi Sasuke-sama." Aku tidak akan mengutuk dia kali ini, ini memang kesalahanku. Dia memang pantas marah padaku.

'grep' orang aneh tadi memegang tanganku.

"Apa berarti kau itu laki-laki?" aku mengernyitkan dahiku. Orang ini ngomong apa sih.

"Tentu." Aku menarik paksa tanganku dan pergi dari sana. Aku tidak peduli mau dianggap tidak sopan atau tidak toh orang itu diam saja.

Saat keluar dari Kantin, orang aneh berwajah seperti ikan itu tertawa gila.

Normal Pov

Naruto keluar dari Kantin dan segera mencari dimana letak kelas bisnis berada. Dia bertanya ke beberapa orang hingga ia tiba di depan pintu yang merupakan pintu dari kelas bisnis yang ia cari-cari.

Sebelumnya Naruto telah tersesat ke berbagai tempat yang asing baginya. Tapi apapun yang diperintahkan oleh Sasuke mustahil akan mudah, jarak antara Kantin dan kelas bisnis sangat jauh. Kantin ada di lantai satu sedangkan kelas Bisnis sendiri ada di lantai lima dan bodohnya Naruto yang tidak bisa menggunakan lift harus menempuh lika-liku anak tangga.

Udah jaraknya jauh, pake acara tersesat lagi, wkwkwk Maru kok malah seneng ya!

'Kriet..'

Pintu terbuka.

'idih besar banget kelasnya, mana ber-AC lagi. Makmur banget hidup si Teme itu.' Batin Naruto.

Sebelum Naruto mencari dimana letak tas milik Sasuke berada, ia yang emang dasarnya sok pengen tau malah muter-muter kelas dulu. Pake acara sentuh-sentuh barang mahal.

"Enaknya kelas ini…udahlah cari tasnya dan keluar. Ntar monster Uchiha marah lagi." Naruto ngomong sendiri.

Usai mengambil tas, Naruto hendak keluar dari kelas super apik itu tapi ketika ia mau menuju ke arah pintu ia dijegat oleh beberapa orang yang tentu saja asing baginya.

"My…my..my untuk apa bocah SMA datang kemari?" ucap seseorang berkuncir jambrik seperti kuncir milik Shikamaru a.k.a Kidomaru.

"Kurasa hari ini hari keberuntungan bagi kita." Ujar seorang cewek berambut pink yang tampak tomboy a.k.a Tayuya.

"Dasar yuri, apa tidak puas dengan santapanmu kemarin?" pria gendut yang lainnya menimpali a.k.a Jirobou.

"Tutup mulutmu, gadis yang ini lebih manis…adik kau tak perlu takut dengan kami." Jangankan takut Naruto malah eneg lihat ada seorang cewek tomboy berwajah mengerikan dengan kilatan cahaya aneh di matanya saat ia memandang ke arah Naruto, kebayangkan betapa enegnya?

"Hei, Tayuya. Kali ini aku duluan." Ujar pria yang terlihat lebih tenang dibanding yang lainnya a.k.a Sakon.

"Cih!" Tayuya akhirnya memilih untuk duduk di atas meja dan melihat.

Seorang yang berambut hampir sebahu mendekati Naruto lamban-lamban, pandangannya yang tidak biasa membuat Naruto reflex melangkahkan kakinya untuk mundur.

'Ini tidak baik' batin Naruto cekot-cekot.

"Kemarilah gadis manis, semua akan baik-baik saja jika kau menurut." Sakon semakin mendekat.

"Gadis? Aku ini cowok bodoh. Kamu nggak bisa lihat ya?" Naruto marah-marah ria.

"Lebih bodoh lagi jika aku percaya padamu, nona." Kata Kidomaru.

"Pegang dia!" Sakon menyuruh seenaknya.

Naruto yang tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana lagi akhirnya terjebak diantara tiga orang laki-laki asing tersebut. Saat dua diantaranya memegang mencengkram tangan Naruto dan membanting tubuhnya ke lantai berkarpet, Naruto meringis kesakitan.

"Wah, pasti sakit sekali." Ujar Sakon santai, ia segera menindih Naruto dan menurunkan kerah seragam Naruto hingga bahu kecilnya terlihat. Tanpa aba-aba Sakon mencium mesra bahu tersebut. Dan tangan Naruto masih ditahan oleh dua orang yang memandangnya lapar.

"Aromamu menyenangkan, nona." Sambil menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering Sakon semakin menurunkan tangannya ke arah dada Naruto dan meremasnya. Tapi lho kok aneh, datar banget ya?

Dengan perasaan curiga, tangan Sakon turun ke arah rok milik Naruto dan meraba bagian pangkal pahanya.

"Sialan, kau membohongiku. Kau laki-laki." Sakon bangkit berdiri dan memandang tajam Naruto, sedangkan dua orang yang memegang tangannya malah cengok.

"Kan tadi aku sudah bilang, aku ini laki-laki. Sekarang lepaskan aku." Walau bilang begitu Kidomaru dan Jirobou yang nampak sedang berfikir masih tetap memegang tangan milik Naruto.

"Hei bos, kurasa yang ini jatahmu." Tanpa memperdulikan Naruto yang masih memberontak, Sakon menatap ke arah seorang laki-laki lain yang tengah duduk di atas meja dekat pintu.

"Aku tidak suka wanita." Jawab laki-laki berwajah dingin tersebut.

"Tapi bocah sial ini ternyata laki-laki bos, dia menipu kami." Akhirnya Sakon berteriak dengan muka kesal, hal sama juga terpampang baik di wajah Kidomaru, Jirobou dan Tayuya.

Orang yang dipanggil bos tersebut tersenyum tipis dan memalingkan muka tampannya hingga Naruto bisa memandang sang pemilik muka tersebut dengan pemandangan horror.

"Begitu ya!" pria yang tidak lain tidak bukan dan tidak salah lagi bernama Kimimaro berjalan menuju Naruto yang masih telentang di lantai dengan tangan yang masih ditahan oleh Kidomaru serta Jirobou.

"Manis juga kau bocah." Kimimaro membelai pelan pipi tan milik Naruto dengan kepala yang sedikit dimiringkan.

"Mau apa kau?" teriak Naruto kesal.

Tak digubris.

"Lepaskan tangannya, aku tidak butuh bantuan. Perlawanan akan semakin menyenangkan." Ujar Kimimaro tanpa melepaskan pandangannya sedikit pun dari Naruto.

Dengan serempak Kidomaru serta Jirobou melepaskan tangan milik Naruto dan sesuai dugaan Naruto langsung berusaha kabur ketika untuk kedua kalinya tubuhnya dibanting ke lantai dan ia merasakan punggungnya lebih sakit daripada yang tadi.

Tangan Kimimaro yang panjang segera mencengkram kedua tangan Naruto di atas kepalanya, sekarang tubuh Naruto sedikit melengkung ke atas dan kakinya yang bebas menendang-nendang ke segala arah dengan brutalnya.

Tapi disatu kesempatan Kimimaro telah berada di antara kedua paha Naruto. Dan melihat keadaanya semakin tersudut, Naruto memberontak semakin liar.

"Menyingkir dariku!" teriak Naruto kencang.

"Simpan suaramu untuk menyebut namaku nanti."

"Dasar tidak waras, kau minggir kubilang!" bahkan kini teriakan cempreng milik Naruto sudah tidak digubris.

Dengan perlahan Kimimaro menjilat daun telinga Naruto penuh rasa dan dengan senangnya ia mengulumnya sedangkan tangannya tengah bergerilya di tubuh Naruto yang lain. Saat ia menggigit pelan telinga itu Naruto mati-matian menahan suara aneh yang hendak ia keluarkan.

Tangan itu kini menurunkan kerah seragam milik Naruto dan mencium dan menghisap tengkuk beraroma citrus tersebut dalam-dalam, tak lupa tangan Kimimaro telah berada di dalam seragam Naruto dan mulai bermain dengan nipple miliknya.

"Ngg…nnhh…ah…ber..henti!" tanpa disadari desahan keluar begitu saja dari mulut Naruto.

Kimimaro tersenyum puas, pada akhirnya si Rubah kecil mengeluarkan desahannya juga.

Usai bermain dengan nipple Naruto, tangan Kimimaro beralih ke paha Naruto. Ia menyibakkan rok tersebut hingga 25 cm di atas lutut. Dengan perlahan Kimimaro menurunkan celana dalam milik Naruto, Naruto yang semakin panik kini tidak hanya memberontak tapi juga berteriak-teriak diantara desahannya. Merasa terganggu, Kimimaro mencium bibir Naruto dan melumatnya. Dan keinginan tangannya untuk menyentuh hal paling pribadi milik Naruto akhirnya terlaksana.

"Bahkan milikmu juga mungil." Kimimaro berbisik dengan nada rendah di telinga Naruto.

Muka Naruto terlihat merah menahan amarah dan rasa malu yang amat-sangat, ini sudah keterlaluan orang sinting di depannya tidak hanya berbuat yang aneh-aneh padanya tapi juga menghina dirinya.

"_Chikuso_, singkirkan tangan kotormu itu dari sa…akhh." Tangan Kimimaro kini menggenggam miliknya dan meremasnya dengan kasar.

Bukan mau Naruto jika kini ujung kelopak matanya mengeluarkan air mata, ia tidak tahan dengan semua ini dan ia juga tidak tahan dengan dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

"Akh..ah..ak-ku laki-la-ki…NORMAL..ber..HENTI." dengan muka merah dan nafas yang sedikit tersendat, jangankan Kimimaro, orang-orang yang tadinya hendak melakukan hal serupa pada Naruto kini juga terlihat berkeringat.

"_Shit_, jika seperti ini lama-lama aku juga bisa jadi gay." Ujar Kidomaru sambil meneguk ludahnya sendiri.

Kimimaro menarik tangannya dari rok Naruto, ia menjilat cairan _precum _yang terasa mmh…manis?

"Cairanmu bahkan terasan memabukkan." Ujar Kimimaro sambil memperlihatkan gayanya menjilat tangannya sendiri.

"Lepas, lepaskan aku kumohon." Akhirnya Naruto yang tidak pernah memohon di hadapan seseorang kini membuang harga dirinya jauh-jauh.

"Kita bahkan belum memulainya." Kimimaro tersenyum, lalu tangannya kini melebarkan paha Naruto dan menaikkannya ke bahunya. O..O..apa si Kimimaro hendak melakukan penetrasi tanpa mempersiapkan Naruto terlebih dahulu?

"Ma—mau apa kau?" Naruto mendadak menjadi binggung, maklumlah iakan remaja polos yang hanya memikirkan Itachi selama 10 tahun terakhir.

"Tentu saja bersenang-senang." Kimimaro hendak menurunkan reslating celananya.

'Braakk'

Suara debaman pintu terdengar sangat keras. Bahkan saking kerasnya engsel pintu sampai patah.

Dan kalian tahu siapa yang mendobraknya?

Itachi dengan pakaian Superman.

.

.

Ngarep banget sih kalian. #bruk Maru yang udah babak belur karena berkali-kali digampar sekarang harus terpeleset kulit pisang.

"Ini sudah kesekian kalinya kau terlambat dobe.' Ujar seseorang yang tidak lain ialah Sasuke, ia tengah melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan memandang tajam ke arah Naruto.

"Sasuke-sama." Naruto berteriak dengan kencang, walau tatapan Sasuke padanya terbilang tajam tapi hal itu justru lebih baik dari hal yang tengah ia alami kini.

"Jadi, sampah inikah yang membuatmu terlambat." Sasuke memandang malas ke arah orang-orang asing disana a.k.a Kimimaro cs.

"Biar aku bereskan yang lainnya, Sas." Ujar teman Sasuke yang mukanya kayak ikan a.k.a Suigetsu.

'bak…buk..bak..buk.' entah dengan tenaga macam apa orang-orang tersebut sudah babak belur dan kini tinggal Kimimaro yang bangkit berdiri. Naruto cepat-cepat menutup roknya dan menyeret tubuhnya menjauh.

Dua orang bertampang dingin saling berhadapan.

"Anak ayam Uchiha yang hanya bisa berlindung dibalik nama Uchiha, cih." Ujar Kimimaro sarkastik.

"Seorang pecundang selalu banyak bicara." Tidak mau kalah Sasuke juga berbicara dengan nada mengejek.

Dan adegan action tengah berlangsung seru antara Sasuke dan Kimimaro. Dan bukan Sasuke namanya jika kalah dengan pemeran pembantu. Yap, tentu saja Sasuke-lah yang menang.

Sasuke mendekati Naruto setelah ia selesai dengan Kimimaro yang kini pingsan dengan tubuh penuh lebam.

Sasuke berjongkok di depan Naruto, tangannya memegang paha Naruto dan dengan sengaja membukanya. Tentu saja Naruto langsung menutupi hal paling pribadinya-yang belum sempat ditutup lagi oleh celana dalamnya-dengan roknya. Sasuke memandangnya tajam namun Sasuke tetap diam, Naruto memandang Sasuke setengah was-was karena mengetahui posisinya kini yang tak jauh berbeda dari posisinya tadi dengan Kimimaro.

Tapi selain itu, Naruto merasa sangat malu di depan Sasuke. Wajahnya secara terang-terangan menunjukkan semburat merah dan peluh di sekitar wajahnya masih ada. Bisakah kalian bayangkan reader?

'Dia pasti akan mengomel lagi.' Batin Naruto menebak-nebak.

"Jangan pernah memakai pakaian bodoh seperti ini lagi." Loh kok, Naruto jadi cengok sendiri. Tumben sekali Sasuke tidak mengomel padanya.

Sasuke meninggalkan Naruto tapi sebelum itu ia berkata kembali "Cepat rapikan pakaianmu, kita pulang."

Jangankan Naruto, Suigetsu yang mendengarkan saja juga terheran-heran dengan perubahan sikap Sasuke.

"Namamu Naruto ya? Sini kubantu tapi nanti aku dapat cium." Dengan seenaknya Suigetsu si Gay memperlihatkan muka manis dihadapan Naruto.

Naruto cepat-cepat menjawab "Tidak perlu, aku bisa sendiri."

.

.

.

Di parkiran sampai di dalam mobil lalu di sepanjang jalan Sasuke tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun pada Naruto yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Bukannya apa tapi Sasuke merasa sedikit canggung sekarang, ia bahkan tidak tahu hal apa yang membuatnya jadi seperti ini. Padahal beberapa waktu yang lalu amarahnya memuncak karena Naruto tak kunjung datang membawakan tasnya namun mengingat peristiwa Naruto dengan Kimimaro membuatnya merasa bersalah.

Ia benar-benar kesal sendiri, tapi anehnya ia kesal pada dirinya sendiri karena sesuatu yang bahkan dia sendiri tidak tahu apa.

Apa karena Sasuke tidak pernah melihat Naruto berpeluh bersama orang lain sampai mengeluarkan air mata? Bukankah yang boleh membuat Naruto menderita hanya Sasuke saja? Atau jangan-jangan Sasuke cemburu?...tapi dia kan normal. Atau melihat Naruto memohon di hadapan seorang pria yang tidak lebih tampan darinya membuatnya merasa terhina? Ckckck Maru rasa dilema cowok ganteng tengah melanda Tuan Sasuke. Wkwkwk…

"Sasuke-sama." Naruto membuka suaranya.

"….." Sasuke diam.

"Emmh…Sasuke-sama." Naruto mengulangi.

"….." masih diam.

"Sasuke-sama…ano." Naruto masih belum menyerah.

"Ck, jangan berisik dobe, aku sedang konsentrasi menyetir." Sasuke akhirnya membuka suara juga.

"Maaf, saya hanya mau bilang kalau Mansion anda kelewatan barusan." Kata Naruto sambil nunjuk keluar jendela.

"Hah?." Sasuke bermuka bodoh.

'Ckiiieet.' Untung remnya bekerja dengan sangat baik. Tapi karena mendadak berhenti Naruto hampir mati jantungan.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dobe?" Sasuke menutupi rasa malunya karena ketahuan melamun akhirnya cuma bisa marah-marah gak jelas.

Bodoh amat mau Sasuke marah yang jelas Naruto hanya akan menjadi pendengar yang baik kali ini. Hari ini cukup melelahkan untuk Naruto tidak maksud Maru hari ini amat sangat melelahkan bagi Naruto.

.

.

.

3 bulan berlalu dengan lika-liku perjalanan Naruto sebagai pelayan pribadi Sasuke. Ia masih mendapati dirinya dalam belenggu permainan Sasuke, suka duka telah banyak dilewati olehnya walau lebih banyak duka dibandingkan dengan suka. Paling-paling sukanya bisa melihat Itachi diam-diam.

Beberapa hari yang lalu Sasuke pergi ke Hawai karena ada acara pembukaan hotel milik temannya a.k.a Suigetsu dan Sasuke pergi selama saminggu. Namun karena minggu ini Naruto harus menghadapi ujian semester, dengan acara mohon-memohon pada Sasuke akhirnya Naruto diijinkan tidak ikut hanya saja sebagai gantinya gaji Naruto harus rela dipotong 50%. Sungguh kejam mengingat gaji Naruto tidak seberapa jumlahnya alhasil ia harus irit tingkat dewa.

Dengan gaji yang hanya cukup memenuhi kebutuhannya selama sebulan, Naruto tidak bisa membeli banyak buku penunjang pelajaran padahal nilai Naruto tidak boleh turun jika tidak beasiswanya akan dicabut.

Akhirnya Naruto memohon pada Iruka untuk diperbolehkan meminjam buku diperpustakaan Mansion Uchiha, walau pada awalnya Iruka nampak keberatan namun mengingat nasip tragis yang menimpa sang pelayan termuda itu akhirnya ia menyetujuinya dengan syarat hanya boleh dibaca disana dan jangan membaca buku lainnya yang dirasa tidak perlu.

Lalu dengan semangat berkobar ala Samurai Naruto pergi ke perpustakaan sambil membawa buku dan alat tulis untuk mencatat. Ia sudah senang setidaknya kali ini Naruto memiliki refrensi dalam belajar sejarah untuk ujian besok. Dan baiklah harus Naruto akui dirinya memang lemah dalam pelajaran sejarah terutama saat harus mempelajari era Shogun, berbagai nama penting yang sama sekali tidak bisa diingatnya hanya akan membuat nilai sejarah Naruto seperti terjun bebas. Paling puoll juga dia cuma ingat nama Tokugawa Leyasu. #ckckck Maru sampe geleng-geleng kepala sendiri padahal Maru suka pelajaran sejarah.

"Disini lengkap banget." Gumam Naruto sembari takjub dengan berbagai macam buku yang rata-rata best seller international.

Dengan tumpukan buku yang dia bawa Naruto bergegas menuju meja untuk mencatat hal-hal penting yang terdapat di buku tersebut. Namun saat matanya masih terpana dengan jajaran rak penuh buku yang menurutnya luar biasa itu.

'_Brak'_

Ia menambrak seseorang.

Naruto terkesiap mendapati buku yang berada di tangannya jatuh ke lantai. Tapi ia lebih terkesiap lagi saat tahu siapa orang yang ditabraknya. Matanya membulat sempurna dan jantungnya berdebar tak karuan.

"I..ta..chi-sama." Gumam Naruto.

.

.

.

tbc

Hehehe biar pada penasaran Maru tbc dulu yah # langsung ngacir. Tapi jujur lho Maru seneng banget nulis chap 3 ini karena melihat review dari kalian semua. Maru terharu banget banyak yang nunggu sungguh-sungguh terharu.

Yosh ! Baca chapter selanjutnya ya!

Tapi tidak bosan-bosannya Maru mohon kritik dan saran yang membangun dan Flame dilarang keras disini.

Akhir kata…

Review-nya dong!


	4. Chapter 4

Aki no hi

Diclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Pair : itanaru ada, sasunaru ada, gaanaru juga ada (gila ada-ada aja pairnya, tapi Maru gak ngada-ngada kok)

Warning : OOC maybe, AU, Shounen-ai, typo(s), lemon (suatu saat nanti yang jelas ada lime),I don't sure this fanfic for rate M, tapi untuk jaga-jaga aku masukin ke rate M aja ^,^

.

.

Maru udah nggak galau kok wehehehe #muka bangga.

.

.

Eits balas-balas review dulu yaw :

Haru-Qirin : tenang-tenang, Maru nggak bermaksud buat setengah-setengah kok. Cuma di chap kemarin sebagai tanda kenalan aja. Kejadian di perpus? Baca sendiri di bawah ini yah. Makasih udah review ^,^

Haruka Hayashibara : Makasih udah review, ini Maru udah update. ^^

S. Oyabun : Maru masuk daftar blacklist Naru?...Sudah pasti. Hehe…makasih sudah review senpai. Maru jadi terharu. ^^

Evilian Niiu : wehehe… bener-bener Sasuke cemburu thu cuma dia gengsi. Ini termasuk kita nggak sih? Tapi makasih udah review.

Cel and Megs : berbinar-binar? Kayak lampu dong wkwkwk #ditabok Cel and Megs. Naru mau dirape Gaara ma Kimimaro? Menurut Maru ini bukan gila tapi asik hehehe. Makasih udah review ^^

Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel : #Maru lari-lari lebay mau dicipok. ? Ita pake baju superman ntar tulisan di dadanya 'SuperItaman'. Yosh, Maru akan lanjut. Makasih udah review ^^

Astia aoi : kalau ngefans sini Maru kasih tanda tangan #masuk lubang galian listrik. Request threesome? Tenang Maru sudah mikirin yang iya-iya tentang itu wkwkwk, Maru ijinin dengan sangat ikhlas kok klo mau di fav, Makasih udah review ^^

Frau-chan : iya Maru juga baru mikir klo porsi Sasunaru dikit, makasih udah ngingetin senpai, and makasih udah setia menunggu fic amatir Maru and lagi Makasih udah review ^^

shia suzaku : perkembangannya? Ikutin aja terus ceritanya. Betul-betul, Narut awalnya memang straight. Makasih pujiannya ya, Maru tersipu deh and Makasih udah review ^^

blue night-chan : benarkah? Wah Maru jadi seneng. Makasih udah review ^^

Orange Cassie : tenang Maru bakal obtain rasa penasarannya dengan adanya chap ini. Makasih udah review ^^

Hatakehanahungry : Astaga..astaga..astaga,kenapa Maru tbc-in? Maru juga kok jadi panik sendiri gini ya? Ita pake baju superman ntar tulisan di dadanya 'SuperItaman'. Makasih udah review ^^

Sheila-ela : makasih nasehatnya Maru bisa jadi koreksi diri sendiri, btw tanda ellipsis thu ya? Hehe maklum Maru newbie and ini fic pertama Maru. Makasih udah review ^^

Kai Shadowchrive Noisseggra : hemm begitu ya? Maru pikir-pikir lagi deh (memejamkan mata) #sok mikir padahal tidur. Wkwkwk…Sora thu yang anak dari kuil mana gitu, klo tentang Sora thu ceritanya sebelum Asuma mati. Kalau mau jadi pacar Ita…ngantri setelah Maru dulu ya, gpp-kan? Makasih udah review ^^

Tsukihime Akari : Maru seneng gila, fic amatir gini dibilang keren #sok merendah padahal bangga. Itanarusasu? Okey Maru tampung dulu sarannya. Klo sama Orochimaru, Maru yang cetek pikirannya nie malah nggak kepikiran sama sekali tapi Makasih udah review ^^

: wah nggak usah ngebut, pelan-pelan aja ntar nyampe kok. Hehe, Maru seneng kalau fic ini di fav, arigatou and Makasih udah review ^^

Ryuuki Ukara : yaudah ayo nonton bareng tapi Maru nggak mau bagi-bagi popcorn lho. Sekarang udah nggak galau kok and ini Mau udah update terakhir Maru mau bilang Makasih udah review ^^

Uchy-san : requestnya akan Maru tampung dulu yaw. Kalau jantungnya berdebar-debar Maru juga ikutan deh, hehe…Makasih udah review ^^

Iztha dark neko : Yosh ini udah update, Maru ijinin kok and makasih udah di jadikan fav and lagi Makasih udah review ^^

Guest : Hai juga Guest! Yang ngebantai keluarganya Naru? Mmh kasih tahu nggak ya? #sok misteriusnya kumat. Yang jelas nanti juga tahu sendiri kok hehe tenang aja and Makasih udah review ^^

Farenheit July : yah kirain Maru yang keren #udah pasang muka cool. Nih udah update and Makasih udah review ^^

.

.

.

Don't like don't read

.

.

.

Chapter 4

_Hawai…_

"Ah…nng…ah, Sa..suke.."suara desahan wanita memenuhi kamar yang didiami oleh Sasuke sejak beberapa hari yang lalu.

"..se..dikit lagi.." Sasuke bergumam diantara desahannya dan hasratnya yang meletup-letup, bahkan decitan ranjang sudah tidak didengarkannya lagi.

"_Sasuke-sama!"_

Sasuke berhenti bergerak, ia terkejut dengan sebuah suara berupa teriakan yang melintas tiba-tiba dalam pikirannya.

Tapi Sasuke berusaha mengabaikannya, ia masih berkonsentrasi untuk mencapai puncak dari kegiatan yang tengah ia lakukan bersama wanita yang baru saja ia jumpai kemarin.

"Sasuke-sama." Suara rintihan wanita itu tiba-tiba terdengar sangat familiar di telingannya. Tapi saat ia mulai untuk berkonsentrasi kembali sekonyong-konyong wajah wanita itu berubah menjadi seseorang yang sangat mengejutkan nalarnya.

"Na…ruto." Ujar Sasuke dalam keterpanaan, matanya dibuat membelalak tak percaya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa berhenti?" tiba-tiba wajah itu berubah kembali menjadi wanita di bawahnya yang kini menjadi binggung dengan tingkah Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berhenti padahal lagi seru-serunya.

"….." perlu waktu beberapa detik sebelum Sasuke kembali pada kenyataan.

Akhirnya Sasuke kembali ke kenyataan tapi perlahan Sasuke yang sudah kehilangan mood untuk bercinta akhirnya menyingkirkan tubuhnya dari wanita tersebut. Tentu saja si Wanita jadi ngamuk-ngamuk.

"Kenapa? Apa yang salah?" dengan nyocot yang nggak diperdulikan oleh Sasuke yang kini masih memegangi kepalanya dan masih shock dengan kejadian barusan, wanita itu malah berusaha untuk membuat gairah Sasuke bangkit kembali.

"Menyingkir!" ujar Sasuke pelan tapi tidak dipedulikan oleh sang wanita.

"MENYINGKIR KATAKU…KAU PERGI SANA, JALANG!" asik Sasuke marah besar, Maru suka deh lihatnya #lari dulu sebelum digampar.

Alhasil poor women tersebut pergi dari kamar Sasuke dan meninggalkan Sasuke dalam dilemanya yang geje.

.

.

.

_Perpustakaan Mansion Uchiha…_

_Naruto terkesiap mendapati buku yang berada di tangannya jatuh ke lantai. Tapi ia lebih terkesiap lagi saat tahu siapa orang yang ditabraknya. Matanya membulat sempurna dan jantungnya berdebar tak karuan._

"_I..ta..chi-sama." Gumam Naruto._

Cepat-cepat Naruto mengambil buku yang jatuh tersebut tapi karena masih dalam rasa kaget yang banget-banget akhirnya punggung Naruto menabrak rak buku di belakangnya dan…

'bruk'

Buku tebal ensiklopedi sejarah dunia lebih dari 500 halaman terjun bebas dan 100% sukses mendarat di ubun-ubun Naruto dengan tingkat keakuratan yang disengaja oleh Maru.

Puyeng-puyeng deh! Wkwkwk

"Kau tak apa?" Itachi memandang khawatir ke arah Naruto yang kini masih memegangi kepalanya yang sedikit benjol.

"Aha..ha…sa..saya baik-baik saja. Sa..saya orangnya kuat kok." Oalah Naru siapa juga yang nanya kamu thu orangnya kuat atau gak.

Sembari tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya Itachi berkata "Seharusnya kau lebih berhati-hati."

Walau sedikit rasa canggung terselip dalam hati Naruto tapi ia juga menerima uluran tangan tersebut. Malu tapi mau gitu deh.

"_Arigatou_, Itachi-sama." Namun Naruto masih belum berani menatap langsung pada Itachi.

Itachi masih tersenyum ramah "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?"

"A-pa? sa-saya hendak mencari refrensi untuk belajar sejarah karena besok ada ulangan semester." Ujar Naruto saat dirinya hendak memungut buku-buku yang jatuh berserakan.

"Kau masih sekolah?" Itachi juga membantu memungutnya.

"I..iya tuan." Lagi dan lagi jantung Naruto terasa mau lompat saja mengingat Itachi amatlah dekat dan tepat di depan matanya.

Usai acara memungut-mungut semua buku tersebut mereka duduk, lebih tepatnya Itachi yang duduk kalau Naruto sih sibuk mencatat sambil lirik-lirik ke Itachi.

"Kau akan mencatat semua itu?" Itachi berhenti membaca, ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Naruto.

"I..iya tuan. Iruka-sensei bilang saya hanya boleh membaca atau mencatatnya saja, ia tak mengijinkan saya untuk meminjamnya." Sesaat Naruto curcol dengan Itachi tanpa ia sadari tentunya, tapi hal itu terlihat lucu bagi Itachi.

Dan lagi-lagi si Tukang senyum a.k.a Itachi menutup bukunya dan kini fokus hanya pada Naruto "Kau bisa meminjamnya kalau kau mau, aku akan bertanggung jawab nanti."

Naruto terkejut dengan kemurahan hati Itachi dan saat ia hendak memandang Itachi, Naruto tertegun mendapati Itachi memandangnya dengan tangan yang menyangga dagunya.

Dengan semburat merah yang tak terlalu kentara Naruto tertunduk malu ", Itachi-sama."

Itachi hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman manis.

"Setelah ini aku ada rapat, kau bisa menemaniku sebentar?"

"Ba..baik Itachi-sama." Kok Naruto jadi gagu gini ya?

"Hahaha..Jangan tegang begitu, aku bukan monster, aku hanya ingin berbincang denganmu." Naruto kembali menampakkan semburat merah di kedua pipinya, jarang-jarang kan lihat Itachi ketawa.

'Anda bukan monster, anda seperti malaikat tak bersayap…..yang monster itu adik anda.' Batin Naruto tanpa menyadari jika nun jauh di sana Sasuke tengah dilanda galau ria.

"Boleh kutahu siapa namamu?"

"Na..ruto, Uzumaki Naruto." Dalam hati Naruto berharap-harap cemas, ia berharap Itachi bisa mengingatnya.

Itachi diam sebentar, ia terlihat tengah mencerna informasi yang barusan ia dapatkan"…Naruto…bukankah kau pelayan pribadi Sasuke?"

Ia tak mengingatnya.

"Benar tuan." Kini Naruto menjadi sedih, Itachi benar-benar tidak ingat tentang dirinya.

"Apa dia menyusahkan bagimu?" melihat perubahan ekspresi yang tiba-tiba pada wajah Naruto membuat tanda tanya dalam diri Itachi, ia mengira Naruto sangat tersiksa menjadi pelayan pribadi Sasuke. Tapi bodohnya dia, Naruto justru tersiksa karena Itachi tak mengingatnya.

"Tidak juga, saya orangnya juga tabah kok."

Saat Itachi akan kembali bicara, ia terhenti oleh suara hp yang berbunyi. Setelah berbicara bla..bla…bla Itachi menutup sambungan telephone tersebut dan menghela nafas.

"Baiklah aku harus pergi, sampai jumpa Naruto." Dengan senyum ramah seperti biasanya Itachi melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan di belakangnya Naruto membungkuk dalam dan penuh hormat padanya.

'Andai anda mengingat saya…tapi setidaknya saya senang dapat berbincang kembali dengan anda setelah sekian lama. Itachi-sama, semoga anda selalu sehat.' Naruto tersenyum miris dan suasana seolah menjadi dramatis karena Maru sengaja menyewa beberapa pemain orchestra sebagai backsound.

.

.

_._

_Di kamar Naruto…_

Naruto menghela nafas dalam-dalam, dalam bayangannya Itachi mungkin bisa mengingatnya walau hanya sedikit saja tapi? Sudahlah topik pemikiran itu dirasa sangat mengecewakan bagi Naruto.

Kini dirinya tengah disibukkan karena ulangan sejarah yang akan ia laksanakan besok, dengan semangat tingkat tinggi Naruto mulai membaca tulisan yang terpampang di dalam buku. Ia mencatat hal-hal yang penting di sana-sini. Sesekali ia mengucapkan informasi tersebut agar otaknya yang sudah lumayan pintar bisa mengingatnya.

1 jam

2 jam

3 jam

Berjam-jam…

Naruto masih sibuk berkutat dengan buku-buku di hadapannya. Tapi kegiatannya yang bisa dibilang mengasikkan tersebut harus berhenti karena bunyi hp miliknya. Saat mengangkatnya, betapa dirinya langsung dikejutkan oleh sebuah suara baritone yang familiar.

"Cepat ke kamarku sekarang!" dan tanpa kata-kata lain lagi sambungan telephone sudah terputus.

"…..TEMEEEE.."

Dengan langkah yang dihentak-hentakkan Naruto menuju kamar si Teme a.k.a Sasuke. Sesampainya di depan pintu kamar Sasuke ia mengetuk pintu tersebut.

Tok…tok…tok…

"_Sampurasun._" Ujar Naruto.

"_Rampes._" Jawab Sasuke yang ada di dalam.

Nah lho Maru cengok sendiri, ini nggak ada di dalam naskah WOI!. Kok bahasanya beda, _kumaha ie_? #tulisannya kalau salah Maru jangan digampar ya!

Nggak usah dibahas deh, yang jelas pintu telah dibuka oleh Sasuke yang berdiri dengan wajah dingin seperti biasanya.

"Aku lelah, kau bereskan semua barang bawaanku!" ujar Sasuke sambil menyamankan dirinya di ranjang miliknya.

'si Monster kok pulangnya cepet sih?' batin Naruto.

"Maaf tuan, bukankah anda bilang akan pergi selama seminggu. Ini baru tiga hari ken…" yah sudah dipotong deh sama Sasuke.

"Kau seharusnya bersyukur, gajimu yang kecil itu tidak kupotong 50% tapi hanya 30% karena aku pulang cepat." Ujar Sasuke santai sambil memperhatikan Naruto beres-beres.

'Lebih bersyukur lagi jika anda tidak kembali.' Batin Naruto semakin menjadi.

"Terimakasih atas kemurahan hati anda, Sasuke-sama." Sasuke tersenyum puas, tapi reader pasti tahu kan alasan Sasuke pulang lebih cepat? Di Hawai dia galau karena setiap kali bercinta dia selalu terbayang wajah dan suara Naruto, daripada terus dihantui oleh perasaan aneh lebih baik Sasuke pulang dan kembali mempermainkan Naruto.

Usai membereskan barang-barang milik Sasuke Naruto yang hendak pamit ditahan oleh Sasuke.

"Karena hasil kerjamu selama ini tidak buruk, aku sengaja membawakan oleh-oleh untukmu." Naruto tercengang mendengarnya, oleh-oleh? Waduh rezeki nih.

"….." Naruto masih diam tak percaya, mungkin Sasuke orangnya tidak seburuk yang dia kira.

"Oleh-oleh untukmu ada disana." Ujar Sasuke sambil menunjuk bungkusan hitam di pojok ruangan.

Dengan langkah riang dan mata berbinar Naruto menghampiri bungkusan misterius itu. Tatkala matanya menangkap oleh-oleh yang dimaksud oleh Sasuke, ia terkejut.

Dan kalian tahu apa oleh-olehnya?

Sebutir Nanas dengan pita merah besar khas Hawai.

.

.

Alis Naruto berkedut ria, ia _speechless_ ketika kedua bola matanya melihat sebutir Nanas berukuran sedang tersebut.

Giliran Naruto sekarang yang tengah galau, apa dia harus berterimakasih atau marah-marah karena merasa terhina?

"Bagaimana? Apa kau suka Naruto?" tanya Sasuke penasaran dan dibarengi rasa bangga berlebihan.

"Terimakasih atas kebaikan hati anda, Sasuke-sama." Mau bagaimana lagi, Naruto kan cuma pelayan dikasih aja sudah syukur.

Akhirnya Naruto melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar Sasuke dengan mengerutu.

'si Teme itu…memangnya nanas kecil begini buat apa? Kukira dia akan membelikanku baju atau apa kek..' Naruto berjalan kembali menuju kamarnya dengan langkah yang kembali dihentak-hentakan serta tangan terkepal sambil membawa nanas..

Di lain pihak Sasuke nampak puas, dia mengira Naruto sangat menyukai pemberiannya. Apa lagi baru Naruto orang pertama yang pernah ia beri oleh-oleh.

.

.

.

Kita lupakan peristiwa antara Naruto dan Sasuke, kini kita pindah ke tempat lain aja yuk!

_Kantor Uchiha Corp._

_Ruang rapat…_

"Anda tidak bisa membiarkan semua ini terjadi begitu saja, jika terus dibiarkan perusahaan ini akan bangkrut."

Itachi tersenyum simpul "Tenanglah Danzo-san, umpan telah dimakan bulat-bulat oleh mereka dan sekarang saatnya kita memancing."

"Apa maksud anda, Itachi-sama?" tanya Yamato.

"Rahasia perusahaan ini mungkin sudah diketahui oleh mereka, tapi itu memang bagian dari rencana ini. Saat perusahaan terlihat seolah-olah akan jatuh. Kita akan membalik keadaan." Ujar Itachi tenang. _Well_,Itachi bisa dibilang salah satu keturunan Uchiha yang jenius bin multi talen, Maru jadi tambah ngefans #siapin kertas sama bolpoin karena setelah syuting Maru mau minta tanda tangannya sekalian pedekate.

Semua orang saling bisik-bisik, mereka saling menebak-nebak apa yang tengah direncanakan oleh sulung Uchiha itu, mengingat kemahiran yang telah ditunjukkan oleh sulung Uchiha selama bertahun-tahun kariernya di dunia bisnis. Itachi bisa dibilang tipe pebisnis yang tenang, tapi saat ia diganggu ia akan menjadi sangat kejam melebihi cara berbisnis mendiang kakeknya dulu a.k.a Madara Uchiha.

"Bukankan ini sangat beresiko?" Danzo si Tua-tua keladi kembali berucap. "Anda menjadikan perusahaan pusat sebagai umpan hanya untuk menghancurkan perusahaan semacam Paint-brush corp.? hal ini saya rasa terlalu berlebihan mengingat mata tombak dari perusahaan tersebut yang tidak lain adalah Uchiha Sai sepupu anda sendiri telah tewas dalam kecelakaan 5 tahun silam."

"Benar Itachi-sama, perusahaan itu sudah lama kehilangan taringnya. Anda bahkan tidak mengambil resiko sebesar ini saat menghancurkan Hyuuga corp. beberapa tahun silam." Timpal Yamato.

"Benar…benar…was…wes…wes…" ujar seluruh peserta rapat yang keseluruhannya merupakan pemegang saham. Waduh suasana menjadi gaduh seperti ruang kelas anak TK.

'Brak.'

Seseorang menggebrak meja membuat seluruh peserta rapat diam dan menolehkan kepalanya pada si Penggebrak tersebut a.k.a Kakashi, mereka ikut cengok melihat asisten pribadi Uchiha Itachi menatap dingin ke arah mereka. #wkwkwk pasti kalian kira itu Itachi ya?

"Thanks Kakashi, kamu mbantu banget deh." Ujar Itachi mendadak lebay.

Balik ke kenyataan.

Semua orang menjadi terdiam dan mendengarkan Itachi dengan penuh hikmat, seolah-olah Itachi adalah pembaca UUD waktu upacara.

"Jadi kalian beranggapan rencanaku payah?" nada bicaranya mengandung penghinaan.

"Bukan itu maksud kami, Itachi-sama." Danzo si Buruk rupa angkat bicara.

"Lalu?" Itachi menunggu jawaban.

"Anda tidak pernah mengambil resiko sebesar ini sebelumnya, tentu saja kami merasa was-was bagaimana pun dalam hal ini perusahaan pusat menjadi taruhannya. Sebaiknya anda mengambil langkah lain yang dirasa lebih aman. Bagaimana menurut anda?" Jawab Danzo sok didaktis.

"_Anzuru Yori Umu ga Anzuru Yasushi_…aku akan tetap menggunakan rencana ini, tak peduli kalian setuju atau tidak. " jawaban itu diberikan dengan tajam.

"Tapi Itachi-sama..." Ujar seluruh orang kecuali Itachi dan Kakashi tentunya.

"Disini, aku tidak butuh pecundang." Nadanya yang tajam makin terasa.

Dengan helaan nafas yang dahsyat akhirnya mereka berkata "Kami akan selalu berada di belakang anda, Itachi-sama." _Well_, siapa sih yang nggak mau bekerja sama dengan orang se-jenius Itachi yang pantang gagal dalam setiap rencananya? Daripada mereka disingkirkan oleh pemuda itu lebih baik mereka setuju aja. Itachi…Itachi…Pacar Maru gitu lho. #lari keburu digantung sama Itachi FC.

.

.

.

~Maru Diamond~

.

.

.

_1 minggu kemudian.._

Tak terasa 1 minggu berlalu dengan cepat. Waktu seakan-akan menggelinding dalam putaran konstan yang tanpa terasa membuat kita para manusia banyak menyia-nyiakan hidup ini tanpa melakukan banyak hal berarti. Dan ngomong-ngomong tentang 1 minggu, sejak pertemuannya dengan Uchiha Itachi, Naruto masih banyak berharap jika Itachi bisa mengenalinya suatu saat nanti. Hanya saja pertanyaan yang terus mendobrak pikirannya ialah KAPAN WAKTU ITU TIBA?

_._

_._

_Hari yang terbilang hangat di musim gugur._

"Hei Naruto, kemarikan jusku!" dengan nada memerintah khas miliknya, Sasuke melambaikan tangannya pada Naruto yang berdiri mematung di pinggir kolam renang.

"Baik." Sedikit tergesah-gesah Naruto membawa segelas jus tomat dan menyerahkannya pada Sasuke.

'Hari minggu yang tragis. Si Teme ini pake acara renang segala sih, dasar juragan kurang kerjaan.' Batin Naruto miris.

"Kau bisa berenang?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Tentu saja bisa, saya bahkan salah satu perenang mahir di sekolah. Dua tahun yang lalu saya menjuarai kejuaraan renang tingkat RT. Dan saat pertama belajar berenang, saya hanya tenggelam selama 5 menit dan saya hanya menangis selama 11 menit." Jawab Naruto dengan bangganya.

"Oh." Ditinggal gitu aja sama Sasuke.

"…dasar Teme-sama…" gerutu Naruto.

Naruto lagi-lagi harus menunggu di tepi kolam sembari melihat Sasuke berenang kesana kemari kayak ikan kembung. Tapi jauh di dalam hatinya, Naruto merapalkan kutukan agar Sasuke mati tenggelam karena kecapaian atau tiba-tiba kram. Sungguh bukan pelayan idaman saudara-saudara.

"Kalau gini caranya waktu hidupku terbuang sia-sia, ngomong-ngomong jam segini Itachi-sama ngapain ya? Apa dia masih ingat dengan pertemuan tempo hari? Jangan-jangan beliau sedang membayangan tentang diriku, wkwkwk." Naruto berkhayal ria.

Melihat Naruto yang senyam-senyum sendiri membuat Sasuke sepet ngelihatnya "Kau daripada menganggur lebih baik cucikan mobilku."

"Hah?..." Naruto kembali ke alam nyata dengan keterpaksaan.

"Kuncinya ada di sana, jangan sisakan setitik noda pun." Ujar Sasuke sambil nunjuk bangku tempat kunci mobilnya berada lalu kembali berenang.

'Dasar pengganggu, kudoakan semoga kau kembung.' Batin Naruto saat melangkah pergi menuju garasi.

Dengan helaan nafas yang sekian kalinya dalam 1 jam terakhir dan entah untuk keberapa kali dalam hidupnya Naruto kembali mengutuk Sasuke. Bagaimana tidak sekarang ia masih harus mencuci mobil tuan mudanya dengan penuh ketelitian setelah ia harus menunggui tuannya berenang seharian. Kalau ikut renang sih nggak masalah lha tadi cuma suruh lihatin and nungguin sampe kayak kentang kukus. Naruto berharap tuan mudanya mati tenggelam tapi sayangnya Sasuke jago banget berenangnya.

Akhirnya Naruto terdampar di tempat pencucian kendaraan Mansion Uchiha.

Gosok sana gosok sini…eh ada hologram berhadiah! #emang kopi apa.

Pokoknya digosok sampe bener-bener kinclong kayak sepatu kulit. Tapi di tengah prosesi cuci-cuci mobil yang terbilang sakral karena Naruto mencuci sambil merapal mantra kutukan bagi Sasuke, Naruto sempat melihat Lee yang menuntun motor bututnya memasuki tempat pencucian. Sudah pasti dan sudah jelas ya mau nyuci motornya lah.

"Lee-san!" dengan hebohnya Naruto berteriak sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan.

"Ah…hai Naruto." Sedikit ngebut, Lee mendorong motornya tepat di samping Naruto yang sedang cuci-cuci.

"Sedang apa kau Naruto?" tanya Lee basa-basi.

"Lagi ngerujak, mau?" kini pertanyaan nggak mutu Lee dijawab dengan jawaban yang nggak mutu pula.

"Hahaha….bisa saja kamu."

"Yosh, motornya mau dicuci ya?"

"Nggak, tapi mau aku rujak." Yah dibales deh.

#lupakan obrolan yang nggak mutu ini. Maru skip ya!

"Apa kau baik-baik saja Naruto?" tanya Lee dengan cemas.

"Yeah, aku baik dan sehat, baru kemarin aku ke Posyandu habis suntik formalin." #plak Maru gampar lagi gara-gara bercanda pas syuting.

Balik ke kenyataan.

"Aku baik-baik saja kok, memangnya kenapa?" nih baru bener.

"Tidak, hanya saja, selama aku bekerja di sini. Tidak banyak orang yang bisa bertahan menjadi pelayan pribadi Sasuke-sama. Kau pasti banyak menderita ya?" Lee menatap Naruto.

Sejenak Naruto menghentikan acara gosok-gosoknya "Jika aku bilang tidak sudah pasti aku berbohong, walau Sasuke-sama sering bahkan selalu membuatku kesal tapi aku harus tetap bekerja di sini demi mencapai tujuanku."

"Tujuan?" tanya Lee penasaran.

"Iya, tujuanku untuk membalas budi pada Itachi-sama."

Lee tercengang mendapati wajah damai yang ditunjukkan oleh Naruto saat dirinya menyebut nama Itachi.

.

.

.

~Maru Diamond~

_._

_._

_._

Malam pun tiba, Matahari gantian dengan bulan untuk menyinari bumi Jepang. Dan karena malam yang dingin tiba, beberapa orang malas untuk melakukan kegiatan. Mereka lebih memilih untuk tidur lebih cepat dari biasanya. Namun berbeda dengan pemuda bermahkota kuning a.k.a Naruto yang masih setia membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang menghamparkan langit biru yang cerah. Walau malam telah larut, Naruto masih tetap terjaga. Pikirannya melayang pada peristiwa di Perpustakaan.

Naruto mengandai-andai, tapi sesaat kemudian ia mulai bosan. Naruto memutuskan untuk keluar kamar dan berjalan-jalan di dalam Mansion tersebut dan berharap ia bisa mengantuk karena kelelahan. Sampai di sebuah lorong dimana kamar Uchiha Itachi berada, Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, tatkala matanya bersiborok dengan seorang pemuda asing yang melangkah mendekatinya.

Naruto berhenti dan terdiam, ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa pada pemuda tersebut, bahkan sebuah senyuman pun enggan ia tunjukkan. Tapi tindakannya tidak salah karena nyatanya pemuda tersebut juga diam dan terkesan marah. Naruto jadi binggung sendiri. Naruto jadi teringat kejadian ketika ia bertemu dengan seorang pemuda asing beberapa waktu yang lalu di Mansion ini, tapi pemuda di depannya bukanlah pemuda yang pernah ia jumpai tersebut. Saat pemuda asing di depannya melewatinya, alis Naruto bertautan.

"Aroma ini…Itachi-sama…" Naruto kenal betul dengan aroma yang ia cium tersebut, dan ingatannya kembali pada pemuda asing yang pernah ia jumpai sebelumnya. Pemuda itu juga memiliki aroma yang sama. Tapi ia heran, kenapa mereka bisa memiliki aroma seperti Itachi-sama?. Apa Parfumnya sama?

Dengan sedikit enggan Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju lorong tersebut hingga langkahnya berhenti tepat di depan kamar Itachi. Ia terdiam beberapa lama.

"Mungkin beliau sudah tertidur, lagi pula ini sudah larut."

Naruto membalikkan badannya dan hendak berjalan menjauh saat sebuah suara Baritone menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa di luar ada orang?" ia tahu pasti suara itu milik Itachi, tapi Naruto binggung harus menjawab atau tidak.

"I..iya tuan." Dan akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk menjawabnya.

"Masuklah." Ujar Itachi dari dalam.

Dengan perasaan berdebar Naruto membuka pintu, ruangan remang-remang menjadi hal pertama yang ia lihat. Dan untuk kedua kalinya ia mencium aroma yang membuatnya binggung. Ia mencium aroma yang sama seperti saat dirinya pergi ke kamar Sasuke dan mendapati seorang wanita tengah tertidur di ranjang Sasuke. Hanya saja aroma ini tidak sekuat yang ada di kamar Sasuke sebab pintu balkon terbuka dan angin malam perlahan menyamarkannya.

Daripada memikirkan masalah aroma lebih baik kita kembali ke Naruto yang kini hampir mimisan. Lho kenapa? Karena ia melihat Itachi berdiri di pintu balkon dengan tirai-tirai yang berkibar sedangkan Itachi sendiri bertelanjang dada hanya menggunakan celana panjang bewarna hitam dengan rambut yang diurai.

"Ita…chi-sa..sama.." Naruto bergumam dalam ketakjubannya.

Dengan tubuh atletis miliknya, Itachi berjalan mendekat dan langkahnya terhenti sesaat ketika kedua bola mata onyx miliknya melihat seorang pemuda blonde bermata biru menawan tengah berdiri dihadapannya menggunakan piyama tidur bermotif katak dengan topi tidur yang lucu. Dan dari keseluruhan Itachi masih terpaku dengan bola mata biru nan indah bewarna sapphire tersebut.

"Kau siapa?" Itachi yang pelupa bertanya pada Naruto.

"Sa..saya Uzumaki Naruto, salah satu pelayan disini, Itachi-sama."

"Naruto? Oh iya aku ingat, kau pelayan yang kutemui di Perpustakaan tempo hari." Itachi tersenyum.

"Apa anda butuh sesuatu?" tanya Naruto dengan kepala tertunduk sembari berusaha bertingkah biasa.

"Bisa kau temani aku lagi? Aku butuh teman mengobrol." Itachi duduk di kursi dan ia menepuk tempat duduk di sebelahnya.

Dengan canggung Naruto melangkahkan kakinya untuk duduk di samping Itachi. Dan _well_, mereka saling berbincang tanpa tahu waktu. Dalam hati Naruto berharap waktu berjalan melambat, ia merasa ini anugerah. Namun, seperti biasa Naruto masih sempat curi-curi pandang ke arah Itachi apalagi mengingat keadaan Itachi sekarang membuat pipi Naruto perlahan memanas dan tanpa Naruto sadari juga tentunya, Itachi masih nampak terpesona oleh kedua bola mata bewarna sapphire tersebut.

_._

_._

_._

_Sekolah, Konoha Senior High School._

_Kantin …_

Kini wajah Kantin menghadirkan hamparan pemandangan siswa dan siswi yang kelaparan kayak zombie. Mereka makan dengan tidak elitenya kayak ayam #Maru digebukin siswa-siswi Konoha karena ngomong ngaco. Yang jelas para siswa dan siswi yang kelaparan itu menikmati makanan mereka dan melupakan jam-jam penuh derita yang baru saja mereka alami di kelas tadi. Di antara gerombolan anak-anak bau ketek and parfum local hingga international tersebut, nun jauh di bangku pojok Naruto tengah menikmati bekal pemberian Koki di Mansion Uchiha yang setiap hari selalu setia dia bawa.

"Ittadakimasu..." Ujar Naruto sebelum memulai acara makan-makan sederhana miliknya.

"Ne, Naruto…" belum tuh makanan punya Naruto sampai di mulutnya, Kiba mendadak membuka suaranya.

Naruto menghela nafas "Apa?"

"Kepalaku pusing banget dari kemarin, enaknya ya?" ujar Kiba sembari memegang kepalanya yang nyut-nyutan.

"Di format aja." Jawab Naruto seadanya, kini Naruto kembali berusaha makan dengan penuh konsentrasi.

"Aku serius Nar, apa ini karena tempo hari aku meminta Sakura untuk kencan denganku tapi aku ditolak mentah-mentah terus aku kepikiran dan alhasil aku jadi pusing begini ya?" Kiba mulai heboh sendiri.

"Bisa jadi." Jawab Naruto santai.

"Nar, aku serius."

"Oh halo serius, aku Naruto. Salam kenal." Sejak awal Kiba mulai bicara, Naruto memang tidak tertarik.

"Kau ini, tapi ngomong-ngomong apa Sakura menolakku karena aku nggak cakep ya?" Kiba memasang tampang melas.

Naruto menghentikan acara makannya dan ia memandang Kiba dengan tampang serius, tangannya memegang bahu Kiba "Cakep itu relative…..tapi kalau jelek itu mutlak bro." dan Naruto kembali melanjutkan acara makannya.

Kiba ber-sweetdropped ria, tatkala kedua telinganya menangkap nada bicara Naruto yang nggak ada rasa-rasa bersalah sama sekali.

Pada dasarnya Maru juga ngerasa kasihan sama Kiba tapi mau bagaimana lagi kan? Daripada mikirin hal yang lagi-lagi nggak penting akhirnya mereka melanjutkan acara makan yang sempat ditunda. Setelah acara makan selesai, Kiba yang baik hati mentraktir Naruto es krim yang tentunya jarang sekali Naruto makan mengingat uang sangat berharga baginya. Namun belum sampai sesendok pun, es tersebut sampai di mulut Naruto, datang lagi satu orang pengacau.

"Naruto…" suara baritone yang tak asing terdengar dari balik punggung Naruto.

Saat Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ia melihat sosok Gaara yang dengan angkuhnya berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang.

"….." Naruto tidak merespon, dan mencoba kembali berkonsentrasi dengan hidangan penutup gratis di hadapannya.

"Tidak ada orang yang berani mengacuhkanku sebelumnya." Ujar Gaara tiba-tiba sudah berada di samping Naruto.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada dingin.

"Mengganggumu." Jawab Gaara.

"Kau harus antri setelah dia." Ujar Naruto sambil nunjuk ke arah Kiba yang masing memeganggi kepalanya.

"_I'm the King in here and everybody know that!_" mulai deh jalan hidup orang kaya yang pongah.

Saat Gaara selesai mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut semua orang terdiam, namun beberapa detik kemudian Kiba berujar dengan hebohnya "_Who is everbody? Who is everybody_?"

Naruto berusaha menutupi wajahnya sendiri melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang mulai gila.

"_Is that your friend_?" tanya Gaara pada Naruto sambil menunjuk ke arah Kiba dengan pandangan aneh.

"_Oh, please drag me to hell!_" ujar Naruto entah pada siapa yang jelas dia mulai frustasi.

Tiba-tiba Kiba menghampiri Naruto dan kembali berkata dengan wajah kecewa "_Oh, I'm sorry, I can't drag you to hell, I'm not a Lucifer._"

Naruto mulai merasakan perutnya bergejolak dan sebelum ia benar-benar muntah di kantin dengan tidak elitenya, Naruto pergi dari sana. Tanpa ia sadari Gaara mengikutinya dari belakang. Setelah sampai di bawah tangga tiba-tiba tangan Naruto ditarik oleh Gaara dan diseret menuju tempat parkiran.

"Lepaskan! Dasar merah bata gila…mau kau bawa kemana diriku?" Naruto memberontak tapi sebelum ia bisa kabur, Gaara sudah mengunci pintu mobilnya dan melajukan mobil sport miliknya menjauhi kawasan Konoha Senior High School.

Di dalam mobil itu pun Naruto masih sibuk berkicau pada Gaara. Hingga mobil bagus miliknya berhenti di kedai es krim ternama yang dilihat dari segi arsitekturnya memang berkelas. Naruto tercengang melihatnya tapi hanya sesaat karena setelah itu ia kembali berkicau pada Gaara.

"Diamlah, blonde. Kau ini habis makan kroto ya?" Gaara yang sudah menahan kekesalannya akhirnya membuka suara.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini, ayo balik!"

"Aku ingin mentraktirmu makan es krim dulu. Tadi karena teman anehmu itu kau tidak jadi makan es gratis kan?"

"….ah…baiklah…" dengan malu-malu bego Naruto berhenti ngedumel dan hal itu membuat Gaara bernafas lega.

Di dalam kedai es, Naruto yang _ndeso_ masih nampak bling-bling melihat tempat jualan es yang bagus gila menurutnya. Disana-sini kebanyakan yang beli orang bule apalagi pelayan-pelayannya yang memakai seragam bagus. Naruto tampak berfikir mengenai omset perbulan tempat ini. Yah ela otak bisnisnya mulai deh.

Mari kita tinggalkan pembahasan mengenai pikiran Naruto karena nggak penting banget, sekarang Maru mau jelasin jika mereka sudah berada disalah satu bangku dimana tempat yang mereka duduki merupakan tempat paling favorit yang hanya bisa diduduki oleh orang berkocek dalam.

"Setelah makan, pokoknya kau harus mengantarkanku kembali ke sekolah." Ujar Naruto sok memerintah.

"Tidak masalah…..sebenarnya aku mengajakmu kemari, ada hal yang ingin kukatakan." Ucap Gaara ragu-ragu.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto dengan ketus, ia masih marah perihal kejadian tempo hari dengan Gaara.

"….sejak taruhan kita hingga saat ini…aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan diriku…bayanganmu tidak bisa aku hilangkan dari pikiranku…." Gaara menunggu tanggapan dari Naruto dengan sedikit semburat merah yang tak kentara dan tentunya tidak disadari Naruto.

"Terus gue harus bilang 'Wow' gitu?" jawab Naruto masih ketus.

Gaara berdecak kesal, baru kali ini ia membuang harga dirinya di depan orang hanya untuk mengucapkan kata-kata manis seperti itu. Ia tak menyangka, Naruto hanya menanggapinya main-main. Jika orang lain yang berada di posisi Naruto saat ini tentu saja mereka akan tersipu atau setidaknya berkata 'Wow'.

Tapi nasip baik masih memihak Gaara karena saat dirinya hampir-hampir kehilangan harga diri. Dengan senyuman manis, seorang pelayan wanita berusia 40-an bertubuh kekar seperti atlet binaraga menghampiri mereka untuk menuliskan pesanan.

"Kau pesan rasa apa Naruto?" tanya Gaara kembali cool seperti biasanya.

"Jeruk." Jawab Naruto cepat-cepat.

"Rasa jeruk satu dan Tiramissu satu." Ujar Gaara sambil menyerahkan daftar menunya.

"Baik, silahkan tunggu sebentar." Jawab pelayan itu dengan nada yang tiba-tiba ketus. Dan hal itu membuat Naruto jadi heran, kalau Gaara sih mana peduli.

Akhirnya, pelayan itu pun menjauhi tempat Gaara dan Naruto berada sambil menggerutu sepanjang jalan "Laki kok rasa-rasa yang nggak laki."

#Maru cengok.

Beberapa menit berselang, pesanan yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh mereka khususnya Naruto akhirnya datang. Dengan cekatan Naruto menyantapnya tanpa ragu-ragu. Dan beberapa saat ia mendesah puas saat rasa jeruk dari es krim tersebut meleleh dalam mulutnya. Sungguh sensasi yang menakjubkan. Gaara hanya memperhatika hal itu dalam diam dan beberapa kali tersenyum tipis. Namun belum si Es krim yang uenak itu habis, hp Naruto berdering.

"_Moshi-moshi_, Naruto disini."

"Dobe, aku ingin kau menungguku di gerbang kampusku sekarang. Dan jika kali ini kau terlambat lagi…..aku tak segan-segan memecatmu." Dan telephone telah terputus, meninggalkan Naruto dalam rasa kaget yang luar biasa.

'Dipecat…..Itachi-sama..' saat seperti ini pun Naruto masih memikirkan Itachi? Ckckck.

Cepat-cepat Naruto mengelap mulutnya dan berujar "Gaara-senpai, kumohon antar aku kembali ke sekolah sekarang."

Melihat raut wajah Naruto yang kalut, membuat Gaara merasa terkejut. Dengan cepat ia menyambar kunci mobilnya dan meninggalkan secarik kertas bertuliskan 'Maaf, yang ini ngutang dulu.' Wkwkwk bercanda, yang ditinggalkan ya jelas lembaran uang dong.

Sepanjang jalan Gaara hanya melihat wajah kalut milik Naruto dan hal itu membuatnya tidak bisa bertanya apapun atau hanya sekedar mengatakan beberapa patah kata. Naruto sendiri kini hanya melihat lurus ke depan sambil menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Kecepatanyang ditunjukkan oleh spidometer mobil sport Gaara terasa lamban bagi Naruto, alhasil dengan gilanya Naruto meminta Gaara untuk mempercepat laju kendaraannya.

Sesampainya di depan gerbang sekolahnya, Naruto tiba-tiba meminta berhenti. Dan dengan tergesa-gesa Naruto mengucapka rasa terima kasih pada Gaara lalu berlari menuju Konoha University. Sesampainya di gerbang kampus tersebut, Naruto menghela nafas lega sebab sosok Sasuke belum terlihat disana ia akhirnya menunggu sesuai perintah Sasuke.

Ia menunggu.

Menunggu.

Dan terus menunggu.

Dilain pihak Sasuke duduk dengan santainya, saat ia melihat jam di dinding kamarnya menunjukkan pukul 20.30 Sasuke tersenyum.

'Mungkin si Dobe sudah pulang dengan wajah yang kesal. Cih rasakan itu.' Batin Sasuke girang.

Sasuke masih terpaku melihat udara pemandangan malam yang dingin ditemani secangkir coklat panas. Setelah lama terdiam, akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk memanggil Naruto kemari dan kembali mempermainkannya.

"Iruka, suruh Naruto kemari sekarang." Perintah Sasuke dingin.

"Maaf Sasuke-sama, setahu saya Naruto belum pulang hingga tadi sore."

"Apa?" Sasuke terperanjat.

"Saya sudah menghubunginya beberapa kali, tapi tidak ada jawaban. Mungkin Naruto pergi ke rumah temannya."

Sasuke terdiam, ia berfikir bocah polos seperti Naruto tidak akan pulang terlambat tanpa ijin seperti ini "Ini mustahil." Sasuke bergumam lalu cepat-cepat berdiri dan pergi.

.

.

Dalam dinginnya udara malam musim gugur, Naruto yang malang masih menunggu dalam diam. Walau sejak beberapa jam yang lalu hatinya memaksa untuk pulang tapi ketakutannya akan ancaman Sasuke membuatnya tetap menunggu. Naruto sungguh takut jika dirinya tidak bisa melihat Itachi lagi, karena baginya yang sebatang kara, Itachi adalah tujuan hidupnya sekarang. Kehilangan Itachi seperti sepuluh tahun yang lalu akan membuat dirinya kehilangan cahaya.

Dengan tubuh yang gemetar kedinginan serta mata yang sayu. Naruto mengigit bibirnya, sesaat ia teringat mengenai ayahnya, bibinya serta beberapa pelayan setia keluarganya dulu. Naruto menitikkan air matanya. Ia merasakan betapa rasa rindu itu perlahan bangkit dan memenuhi pikirannya. Kemudian ia mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Itachi, ia juga mengingat senyuman Itachi, suara tawa Itachi dan tangan besar Itachi yang mengelus kepalanya dulu. Sesaat hatinya menghangat.

"Itachi-sama…anda yang menyambung nafas kehidupan saya…sekarang..saya tahu apa yang harus saya lakukan untuk membalas kebaikan nada…saya akan melakukan apa saja agar anda bahagia…apa saja..anda adalah kehidupan saya." Naruto bergumam, seraya masih memengang pikiran itu kuat-kuat dalam benaknya.

Dan kini tubuh rapuh Naruto tidak sanggup lagi menopang kelelahannya sepanjang hari, kesadaran Naruto perlahan terenggut paksa. Dan sebelum ia benar-benar jatuh di terotoar yang keras dan dingin, sebuah tangah menopang tubuhnya dan membawanya pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

Tik…tok..tik…tok..

Jam di ruang kamar Sasuke berbunyi sangat jelas sebab ruangan itu mendadak dilanda kesepian yang panjang. Sasuke duduk di pinggir ranjang sedangkan kedua mata onyx miliknya tidak pernah teralihkan dari sesosok pemuda blonde yang terbaring di ranjang dengan keadaan yang mencemaskan. Naruto kini tertidur dengan pakaian yang sedikit basah karena ia terus menunggu dalam udara dingin, wajahnya memerah serta deru nafasnya yang sedikit tersengal. Naruto demam.

"Kenapa?...padahal kau tahu aku mempermainkanmu…kenapa kau masih menunggu?" Sasuke bergumam, wajahnya terlihat sedih dan menyesal.

Saat Sasuke hendak mengambil kompres, sebuah tangan mengentikannya.

"Sa..suke-sama…hosh..ku.. ..j..anga..n..pec..at…hosh..hosh..sa..ya.." Naruto berujar dengan suara lirih yang masih dapat di dengar oleh Sasuke.

"Kau tahu aku hanya mempermainkanmu, tapi kenapa kau tetap menunggu di sana, bodoh." Saat ini Sasuke kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Ia merasa sangat bersalah.

Sesaat Naruto tersenyum, itu senyuman pertama yang Naruto lontarkan pada Sasuke dengan tulus. Lalu Naruto kembali pingsan.

Sasuke terpana, ia tak pernah membayangkan sebelumnya jika Naruto memiliki senyum yang menawan. Tapi sejurus kemudian Sasuke menghampirinya, ia menyentuh kening Naruto.

"Astaga, panasnya tinggi sekali." Sasuke tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

Akhirnya setelah ia menyiapkan kompres untuk Naruto, Sasuke kembali berfikir. Ia berfikir, Naruto tidak akan cepat sembuh jika tetap mengunakan pakaian basah seperti itu. Alhasil Sasuke memutuskan untuk membuka semua pakaian milik Naruto.

Pikiran liar mulai bermunculan dalam benaknya saat Sasuke melucuti satu per satu pakaian milik Naruto hingga Naruto tidak mengunakan sehelai benang pun di tubuhnya #kayaknya Sasuke sengaja, sisakan celana dalam aja kan nggak apa-apa. Susah payah Sasuke meneguk ludahnya, ia tak pernah tahu jika tubuh Naruto sangat seksi, apalagi tubuh tan yang tengah tergolek lemah di atas ranjang miliknya sangat mulus. Tubuh Naruto benar-benar menggoda imannya. Ditambah lagi wajah kemerahan Naruto dan deru nafas tersengal yang serupa desahan membuat Sasuke meremas rambutnya frustasi.

"Kurasa aku sudah tidak normal sekarang." Gumam Sasuke sambil melepas satu per satu pakaian miliknya hingga ia hanya menggunakan celana panjang saja.

Sasuke merasa denyutan di dalam celananya, dan ia mulai mengumpat. Tanpa ia sadari, aroma tubuh Naruto membuatnya hilang kendali dan…

.

.

.

Tbc

.

Hehe bercanda ^^ #langsung ngacir.

Sasuke mulai mencium pipi Naruto, lalu ia mengambil minuman serta obat di meja samping tempat tidur. Ia meminumkannya pada Naruto dari mulut ke mulut. Setelah itu ia menutup mata Naruto dengan kain kompres lalu kembali mencium Naruto. Mulai dari leher tan itu, ia hirup aromanya dalam-dalam dan ia jilat perlahan. Lalu tangannya kirinya mencubit nipple Naruto dan hal itu membuat Naruto mengeliat gelisah sedangkan tangan kanan Sasuke mengenggam milik Naruto.

'Cih, milikmu kecil dobe.' Batin Sasuke meremehkan.

Ia mengocok kejantanan Naruto membuat Naruto kembali menggeliat resah dalam dekapan Sasuke. Sasuke menjilat bibir Naruto dan mengecupnya berulang-ulang lalu ia menyusupkan lidahnya dan mulai menginfasi rongga mulut Naruto.

"Mmmgg..ngg…" menyadari Naruto mulai memberontak, Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya lalu tangan kirinya menekan penutup mata Naruto agar Naruto kembali tertidur. Setelah Naruto kembali tenang, Sasuke kembali berulah. Ia kini meninggalkan kissmarknya bukan pada leher Naruto atau dada Naruto, namun pada paha bagian dalam. Sekarang jika ada yang mau menyentuh Naruto, mereka tidak akan melakukan hal terlalu jauh karena Naruto sudah diberi tanda kepemilikan oleh dirinya. Sesaat Sasuke tersenyum, lalu Sasuke kembali menjilati tubuh Naruto. Tangan kananya berpindah pada sesuatu yang tersembunyi dibalik bongkahan pantat Naruto. Sasuke menyentuhnya dan ia terkesiap.

'Kecil sekali. Kau benar-benar masih tersegel heh, Naruto?' batin Sasuke kembali.

Namun saat sebagian jari tengahnya memasuki lubang kecil itu, Sasuke berhenti saat melihat Naruto mulai kembali menggeliat dan mengerang. Lalu ia kembali memasukkannya hingga kedua jari Sasuke telah bersemayam dalam diri Naruto.

"Nngg…It..tachi-s...sama." Sasuke langsung menghentikan perbuatannya dan memandang kesal kea rah Naruto. Kenapa harus baka aniki yang disebut oleh Naruto?

Akhirnya mood Sasuke lagi-lagi hilang, Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidur di samping Naruto dan mendekap tubuh mungil itu dalam pelukannya yang hangat.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya.

"Nng.." Naruto perlahan mengerjapkan matanya, ia masih merasakan tubuhnya terasa lemas walau demamnya sudah mulai turun.

Matanya dibuat membelalak saat ia mendapati Sasuke tidur di sebelahnya dengan wajah yang amat sangat dekat. Apalagi dengan dada telanjang begitu. Kyaa~ wajah Naruto kayak kepiting rebus.

"Sasuke-sama…bangun…Sasuke-sama." Naruto mulai panik sendiri apalagi saat dirinya menyadari jika dia tidak menggunakan sehelai kain pun di tubuhnya.

"Nnng…apa?" Sasuke juga perlahan membuka mata dengan malas.

"Jangan bilang anda telah memperkosa saya?" ujar Naruto terkesan berteriak.

Sasuke menyeringai "Jadi kau fikir begitu,mmh? Aku tidak melakukan hal buruk padamu, tapi bagaimana kalau benar-benar kita lakukan saja sekarang." Sasuke langsung menindih Naruto dan mulai menjilati leher tan tersebut.

"Jangan bercanda tuan, saya mohon berhenti!" Naruto mulai risih.

"Beri aku alasan untuk berhenti." Ujar Sasuke sambil kembali menghirup aroma Naruto dalam-dalam.

"Saya laki-laki normal, anda juga laki-laki. Jadi cari wanita saja untuk melakukan hal itu dengan anda."

Naruto sekarang mulai memukul Sasuke karena kedua tangan Sasuke yang kembali menjamah tubuh Naruto tanpa ijin.

"Tidak, aku bosan. Aku ingin tubuhmu, dobe." Sasuke kembali menyeringai.

"Huwaa, siapa saja tolong aku. Iruka-sensei…Lee-san…Kiba…I..Itachi-sama.." Naruto jadi kalang kabut sendiri, tapi saat ia menyebutkan nama Itachi kembali, Sasuke berhenti.

Sasuke memandang tajam ke arah Naruto "Jangan pernah sebut nama Itachi no baka di hadapanku!"

"Dan jangan sebut Itachi-sama baka, anda tidak berhak mencela beliau." Ujar Naruto dengan penuh emosi.

Dan Sasuke yang sama-sama emosi akhirnya mengepalkan tangannya dan meninju bantal yang berada tepat di samping kepala Naruto. Naruto tercekat. Sasuke yang sering membuatnya kesal ternyata bisa marah juga, dan yang membuat Naruto mendadak takut ialah pandangan Sasuke yang seakan ingin membunuh.

"Maaf, Sasu—"

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu mengagungkan orang brengsek seperti Itachi?"

Dengan emosi yang ditahan sekuat tenaga, Naruto menjawab "Itachi-sama adalah penyelamat hidup saya."

"Kau mencintainya?"

"Saya tidak pantas memiliki perasaan seperti itu…saya pelayan rendah yang tak memiliki apapun dan Itachi-sama adalah seseorang yang memiliki segalanya…dan kami sama-sama laki-laki. Saya sangat mengagumi beliau…terkadang saya berharap saya terlahir sebagai seorang wanita karena setidaknya, saya bisa memiliki kesempatan untuk…..mencintainya." tutur Naruto.

Sasuke menegakkan badannya, ia duduk di samping Naruto dengan wajah tertekuk. Ia memegangi kepalanya sendiri lalu menghela nafas berat. Secara teknis, jika Naruto seorang perempuan maka ia akan mencintai Itachi tapi karena Naruto seorang laki-laki ia hanya mengaguminya. Yeah andai sesederhana itu maka Sasuke tak perlu menghela nafas. Namun dalam kenyataannya…

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas berat sebelum kembali berkata.

"Kau tak perlu jadi perempuan untuk mencintai Itachi…karena Itachi…dia..gay."

Naruto kembali membelalakkan matanya ia hampir meleleh mendengarnya 'Itachi-sama…gay?' batin Naruto.

.

.

.

tbc

.

Yosh, Maru tbc dulu ya, yang ini tbc-nya beneran lho soalnya tangan Maru udah keriting nih. Tapi bagaimanakah sikap Naruto selanjutnya saat mengetahui jika Itachi adalah seorang gay? Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Sasuke? Apa dia sudah menyadari mengenai perasaan anehnya pada Naruto? Lalu bagaimana nasip Gaara yang sudah berusaha untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Naru? Penasarankan sama kelanjutan hubungan antara Itanaru, Sasunaru, and Gaanaru?

Yosh ! Baca chapter selanjutnya ya!

Tapi tidak bosan-bosannya Maru mohon kritik dan saran yang membangun dan Flame dilarang keras disini.

Akhir kata…

Review-nya dong!


	5. Chapter 5

Aki no hi

Diclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Pair : itanaru ada, sasunaru ada, gaanaru juga ada (gila ada-ada aja pairnya, tapi Maru gak ngada-ngada kok)

Warning : OOC maybe, AU, Shounen-ai, typo(s), lemon (suatu saat nanti yang jelas ada lime),I don't sure this fanfic for rate M, tapi untuk jaga-jaga aku masukin ke rate M aja ^,^

.

.

.

^_^ Senyum charming ala Itachi

.

.

Chapter 5.

.

.

Gurun pasir adalah salah satu pemandangan yang terlihat dari luar angkasa dimana permukaannya yang menonjol menjadi pemandangan kering yang menghampar. Saat angin naik dan turun, melingkar dan berputar, angin membawa butiran pasir membentuk bukit pasir. Matahari terlihat konstan dimana eksistensinya diketahui sebagai pemburu yang ganas, mengapa? Karena kehadirannya menyebabkan suhu di padang pasir meningkat dimana setiap jam naik 5 derajat celcius dan semakin lama suhunya naik sampai puncak. Dan yang lebih mematikan, matahari membuat air menguap menjadi embun, menghilangkan tetesan berharga itu dan mereka yang hidup saling berkompetisi di alam liar yang tandus tak terkecuali kangguru merah di gurun Sahara atau banyak hewan lainnya di gurun Atakama. Dan kayaknya Maru punya potensi buat jadi pembawa acara di National Geography ya? Wkwkwk #ditimpuk roket NASA sama Naruto, nie bocah kayaknya balas dendam deh sama Maru.

Balik ke kenyataan.

_Sasuke menghembuskan nafas berat sebelum kembali berkata._

"_Kau tak perlu jadi perempuan untuk mencintai Itachi…karena Itachi…dia..gay."_

_Naruto kembali membelalakkan matanya ia hampir meleleh mendengarnya 'Itachi-sama…gay?' batin Naruto._

Sasuke tak tahu apa lontaran kata-katanya barusan itu pantas mengingat hal yang baru saja ia ucapkan berkenaan dengan aib saudaranya sendiri. Tapi menurut Maru sih pantes-pantes aja kalau nggak gitu ya mana jalan nie cerita.

Masih dalam keterpanaan, Naruto merasakan hal ini seperti mimpi. Dia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Nalarnya masih belum dapat menerimanya, Itachi gay? Tidak mungkin hal konyol semacam itu sungguh-sungguh nyata. Orang semacam Itachi bisa mendapatkan apapun yang dia inginkan, bahkan hanya untuk mendapatkan seorang perempuan itu bukanlah perkara sulit, tapi kenapa harus jadi gay?

'Ini kayak cerita fanfic aja' batin Naruto aneh. #plak acara gampar-gamparan antara Maru and Naru dimulai.

Lupakan saja.

Balik ke kenyataan.

"Hal itu…mustahil…Itachi-sama, beliau tidak mungkin…" walau Naruto mengucapkannya dengan nada lirih namun Sasuke masih dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Itachi gay dan hal seperti itu bukanlah fantasi belaka." Sasuke menandaskan perkataannya.

Naruto kembali terdiam. Pikirannya seakan merangkai satu per satu ingatannya tentang hal-hal yang ia alami. Itachi tak pernah membawa seorang wanita kemari, tak pernah ada gossip tentang dirinya bersama seorang wanita, beberapa pemuda asing yang kerap kali ia jumpai di Mansion, seorang pemuda yang keluar dari arah kamar itachi, kamar yang berbau aneh pada malam itu. Seakan menemukan puzzle yang hilang, Naruto membelalakkan matanya akan kenyataan yang tak terbantahkan.

Dan sekarang Naruto menjadi binggung. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apa yang harus ia perbuat? Dan yang pasti Naruto bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri, seperti apa seorang Uchiha Itachi di matanya kini?

"…Sasuke-sama, kenapa? Itachi-sa.." sesuai naskah yang dibuat Maru, Sasuke memotong ucapan Naruto.

"Kau mau tahu kenapa?" Sasuke bertanya sembari memandang wajah Naruto yang jelas masih terlihat shock.

Naruto mengangguk ragu-ragu, walau ia belum siap mendengarnya tapi rasa penasaran dalam hatinya tak bisa dipungkiri.

"Pada awalnya Itachi bukanlah gay tapi ada hal yang membuat dia berubah menjadi Itachi yang sekarang, dua hal yang menghancurkan kepercayaannya pada makhluk berjenis perempuan…"

"…" Naruto mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Pertama, saat okaasan kami menghianati kami dan pergi dengan selingkuhannya. Ia menghianati otousan, menghianati aku dan Itachi, menghianati seluruh mimpi yang dibuatnya untuk kami. Hingga bagi kami yang tertinggal hanyalah rasa sakit dan kebencian…lalu…yang kedua..Hyuuga Hinata.." Sasuke berhenti sejenak, matanya terlihat menerawang. Ia sadar telah membuka luka lama yang disembunyikan keluarganya selama bertahun-tahun.

"Hyuuga Hinata?" suara Naruto terdengar berbisik.

"…ia cinta pertama Itachi, gadis pendiam yang busuk…Hinata menghianati Itachi, gadis itu berselingkuh dengan sepupu kami sendiri..Uchiha Sai..tanpa harus dijelaskan pun aku tahu, Itachi sangat menderita saat itu. Tapi entah karena karma atau apa… baik Sai maupun Hinata, mereka mati dengan mengenaskan karena sebuah kecelakaan 5 tahun yang lalu…penghianatan yang dilakukan oleh Hinata adalah puncak dari rasa benci Itachi pada perempuan dan sekarang kau bisa mendapati kenyataan jika Itachi gay." Usai Sasuke berhenti bercerita, ia penasaran dengan ekspresi wajah milik Naruto. Ia menolehkan wajahnya pada Naruto.

"….." Naruto menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam, ia tersentuh dengan cerita Sasuke tadi.

'Itachi-sama, saya baru tahu…ternyata orang seperti anda pun juga melewati penderitaan semacam itu.'

"Apa tindakanmu selanjutnya Naruto?" Sasuke bertanya.

"…saya…hari ini ada ulangan, saya harus bersiap.." ujar Naruto tiba-tiba mengalihkan pokok pembicaraan.

Sebenarnya Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang penuntut walau harus ia akui rasa penasarannya hampir mengalahkan nalurinya sebagai orang cool untuk menuntut jawaban atas pertanyaannya barusan. Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengikuti topik baru Naruto.

"Kau tak akan kemana-mana sampai kau sembuh." Nada datar seperti biasa dilontarkan oleh Sasuke.

"Tapi…hari ini juga ada latihan bola di klub, saya ha…"

"Lupakan klub bola bodohmu, dobe. Tubuh lemahmu itu lebih membutuhkan perhatian sekarang. Aku akan panggil pelayan untuk membawa makanan, jadi, makan, minum obat, dan istirahatlah. Aku tak mau menggaji pelayan yang menganggur karena alasan sakit." Sasuke bangkit, ia menghubungi seorang pelayan setelah itu ia menuju kamar mandi.

Walau nadanya dingin seperti biasa, tapi Naruto tahu jika Sasuke mengkhawatirkannya, maka untuk menghormatinya, Naruto menunjukkan senyumannya pada Sasuke yang tengah berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Berlama-lama kemudian Sasuke keluar dari balik pintu kamar mandi.

Dengan hakama mandi yang dikenakannya, ia berjalan ke arah lemari untuk mengambil pakaiannya. Sesaat Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendapati makanan yang dia pesankan untuk Naruto telah habis dan kelihatannya Naruto juga sudah meminum obatnya.

Naruto melirik jam, ia mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa anda tidak kuliah hari ini, Sasuke-sama?"

"..hn.."

Menghela nafas atas tanggapan Sasuke, kini Naruto hanya memperhatikan Sasuke yang memakai pakaian. Ia tak menyangka Sasuke benar-benar memakai seluruh pakaiannya di depan Naruto, dengan wajah yang memerah Naruto mengalihkan arah pandangannya.

Setelah urusan ganti baju selesai, Sasuke menuju balkon kamarnya dan membukanya, mempersilahkan udara pagi yang segar untuk memasuki seluruh ruang kamarnya. Walau udara itu terbilang dingin karena musim gugur tapi bagi Sasuke udara itu seakan menyapu segala penat yang ia rasakan.

"Ano, Sasuke-sama. Bolehkah saya pergi ke kamar saya sendiri?" Naruto bertanya takut-takut.

"…..untuk apa?" Sasuke balik bertanya.

'Nie orang sinting ya, aku kan nggak pake apa-apa sekarang. Mana bajuku ilang lagi.' Batin Naruto kesal.

"Saya kurang nyaman karena tidak memakai pakaian seperti ini." Jawab Naruto.

Mendengar penuturan Naruto, Sasuke terhenyak, ia baru sadar bila Naruto tidak memakai apapun di balik selimut tebalnya. Sasuke menyeringai dan berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Anda ma..mau apa?" Naruto mengeratkan selimutnya dan berusaha menjauhkan wajahnya dari tatapan aneh Sasuke.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, Sasuke semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto hingga kening mereka saling menempel satu sama lain. Mereka sama-sama terdiam, Naruto mulai was-was dengan tingkah tuan mudanya yang tiba-tiba jadi sinting. Naruto menunggu apa tindakan Sasuke selanjutnya.

Sasuke menyeringai "Boleh saja, tapi jika kau tidak keluar dari sini pada hitungan ke sepuluh, maka kau harus tidur denganku."

"Hah? Apa?" tanya Naruto belum paham.

"1…2…"

'What the…' dengan terburu-buru Naruto mendorong bahu Sasuke menjauh, ia menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dan cepat-cepat menuju pintu keluar.

"…3…4…5…6…" sempat terjatuh karena selimut yang panjang tak sengaja ia injak. Tapi dengan sekuat tenaga Naruto bangun dan mengangkat selimutnya yang tanpa dia sadari, kakinya yang jenjang terlihat sampai paha.

Dalam hati Sasuke terkekeh puas "…7…8.." dan Sasuke mulai bangkit dari ranjangnya dan berjalan santai ke arah Naruto yang kini berusaha mencapai pintu dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal.

"…9…" Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya untuk menggapai Naruto.

"…10…" Sasuke hampir menggapai Naruto.

Blaam.

Pintu tertutup.

"Hosh…hosh..aku…selamat." Ujar Naruto yang kini tengah menyandarkan punggungnya di pintu kamar Sasuke, ia diam sejenak untuk menormalkan deru nafasnya dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya sejenak akibat rasa pusing yang tiba-tiba menyergap.

Lalu dengan langkah sedikit terhuyung, Naruto yang udah kayak lemper berbungkus selimut berjalan ke arah kamarnya.

.

.

.

_Kamar Naruto._

_Pukul 14.03 waktu setempat._

Usai mandi pakai air hangat , Naruto memutuskan untuk berdiam diri di kasur selama seharian. Selain tubuhnya yang belum pulih benar namun juga kata-kata Sasuke mengenai Itachi yang membuatnya termenung begitu lama.

Sekarang Naruto telah mengetahui jika Itachi adalah gay, dan itu berarti ia memiliki kesempatan untuk mencintai Itachi. Tapi bukankah Itachi hanya seorang pahlawan tanpa tanda jasa bagi Naruto? Dan mengingat status pelayan rendah sudah jelas melekat pada diri Naruto bukankah itu sangat tidak pantas? Apa kegalauan anak SMA juga tengah melanda Naruto? Sama kayak Maru dong =.=" Cuma beda kasus.

Ah, begitu menyebalkannya masalah ini.

Naruto yang mulai pusing akhirnya menyerahkan semuanya pada waktu, dan biarlah sang waktu membuat masalah ini mengalir apa adanya kayak air got.

"… woi Kiba, ini aku Naruto bisa tolong sampaikan pada anak klub aku absen hari ini?" Naruto menghubungi Kiba lewat telephone.

Dari arah seberang suara Kiba terdengar nyaring " He'em, iyo-iyo tak ….emang kenapa absen, tumben banget?"

"…sakit..." ujar Naruto lirih banget, perlu diketahui, kata 'sakit' bagi seorang Naruto Uzumaki adalah kata sakral yang jarang disebutkan walau dalam keadaan terdesak sekalipun.

"Hah? Apa? Nggak denger Nar…" sebenarnya Kiba si Telinga tajam dapat mendengarnya hanya saja ia mempermainkan Naruto.

"…aku cuma ingin istirahat.."

"Kalau kamu sakit bilang aja nggak papa kok…paling cuma aku ejek bentar terus udah deh." Suara kekehan Kiba terdengar sangat jelas di telinga Naruto, karena kesal mendengarnya Naruto cepat-cepat memutuskan sambungan telephone.

Yah semacam itulah dan seterusnya Maru malas menjelaskan lebih banyak lagi apa yang dilakukan Naruto di kamarnya. Tapi secara garis besar, Naruto bermalas-malasan seharian. Setidaknya untuk sehari saja ia bisa menghindari perintah serta omongan Sasuke yang kelewat tajam. Lumayan kan hemat biaya karena nggak perlu pergi ke THT minggu ini apalagi bebas amukan Iruka.

Dilain tempat Sasuke nampak berfikir tentang sesuatu, ia merenung dalam tiupan angin dingin yang menyentuh kulit pucatnya. Sesekali ia menengadah ke langit seolah mencari jawaban mengenai sesuatu. Dalam diri Sasuke sendiri tengah terjadi pergolakan emosi seputar yeah kalian tahulah hal ini mengenai Naruto, bocah SMA yang tanpa sadar membuat Sasuke tertarik secara emosional. Awalnya, Sasuke sangat suka mempermainkan Naruto, bocah itu terlalu polos untuk ukuran umurnya dan jiwanya yang menggebu-gebu membuat Sasuke menjadi tertantang. Tapi sejak semalam, sejak Sasuke melihat tubuh Naruto secara keseluruhan membuat Sasuke tertarik sejarak fisik. Tapi jika ini mengenai cinta Sasuke ragu, ia tak pernah jatuh cinta dan tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta, ia cukup miris mengenai pengalaman cinta Itachi yang membuat pemuda tersebut berubah menjadi seperti sekarang.

Sasuke berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri untuk ini. Iya tidak jatuh cinta pada pemuda macam Naruto, kalaupun suatu saat nanti tiba-tiba ia jatuh cinta setidaknya orang itu lebih memiliki strata tinggi. Mana level Sasuke dengan Naruto? Ia hanya bocah pelayan rendahan yang begitu terobsesi untuk mengabdikan jiwa raganya yang tak bernilai itu pada Itachi. Yah dan hal itulah yang sedang ditanamkan dalam-dalam di benak si Uchiha bungsu saat ini.

Tapi jika ditanya perasaan macam apa yang melandanya saat Naruto berada di dekatnya? Saat Naruto terlihat hampir dirape orang lain? Saat Naruto terlihat kesal oleh semua perintah Sasuke?Saat kedua mata biru Naruto menatapnya dengan tajam?Saat Naruto menunggunya dengan penuh kesabaran dengan tubuh lemah di tengah dinginnya malam? Saat Naruto menyebut nama Itachi dengan penuh harapan? Dan saat Naruto untuk pertama kalinya tersenyum di hadapannya? Maka si Uchiha bungsu satu ini hanya bisa diam saja.

Sasuke meremas rambutnya sendiri, tak memperdulikan helaian hitam tersebut lepas dari kulit kepalanya toh rambut Sasuke tebelkan. #plak Maru digampar karena merusak suasana.

"Aku tidak mungkin jatuh cinta pada bocah idiot seperti dia…aku hanya menginginkan tubuhnya saja…iya..tentu..hanya tubuhnya saja.." gumam Sasuke.

.

.

.

~Maru Diamond~

.

.

.

3 hari kemudian.

Sekolah Konoha Senior High School.

Hari yang pucat di pertengahan musim gugur. Naruto sudah kembali sehat seperti sedia kala. Wajahnya yang riang seolah memberikan warna tersendiri di hari ini. Walau udara menjadi dingin dan menyebalkan tapi semangat murid Konoha terutama murid perempuan tidak mudah di tanggalkan karena apa? Ini bukan karena mereka senang dengan aroma buku paket tebel-tebel yang hampir setiap harinya mereka hirup di sekolah tapi karena hari ini adalah hari kunjungan pemilik yayasan 'The Konoha Foundation for Education Center' a.k.a Itachi. Siapa juga yang mau melewatkan kesempatan setahun sekali ketemu orang tampan nan rupawan yang sering dikejar wartawan karena jutawan bin dermawan dan penuh kehebatan, kejeniusan, keramahan, dan terakhir jomblowan. Pasti ngiler deh dengan banyaknya tittle yang disandang si Itachi #Maru siap-siap spanduk bertuliskan 'bolehkan saya menginap di hati anda, Itachi-kun?' siapa yang mau ikutan kayak Maru?

Para siswi mulai berbisik-bisik riuh mengenai hal tersebut, tapi bego'nya Naruto yang udah dari sononya malah nggak tahu soal kedatangan Itachi. Coba dia tahu, spanduk Maru pasti bakal di pinjem.

"Kapan ya mereka bisa menyambutku seperti mereka menyambut pemilik yayasan? Setidaknya Sakura saja yang menyambutku aku juga sudah seneng." Ujar Kiba merana di bangkunya.

"Kenapa dengan dirimu?" tanya Naruto.

"Biasa, takdir orang jelek kembali menghantamnya." Ujar Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba berada di belakang Naruto sambil melipat tangannya. Tumben banget nih pangeran tidur hari ini nggak tidur.

"Tumben pakaianmu rapi nggak kayak biasanya? Ada kencan ya?" tanya Naruto pada Shikamaru dengan mata menyelidik.

"Kalaupun Shikamaru punya kencan, pasti wanita itu adalah wanita kutubuku yang memiliki aroma persis seperti buku ensiklopedi dengan tatanan rambut jadul dan kacamata silinder super tebal. Dan aku berani bertaruh jika wanita itu lebih suka diberi hadiah berupa tumpukan buku pengetahuan dari pada setangkai mawar dan sekotak coklat." Ujar Kiba dengan nada mengejek.

"Merepotkan." Shikamaru menanggapi dengan singkat.

"Hah? Siapa yang kau maksud merepotkan, tukang tidur?" Kiba mencak-mencak.

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan wanita yang terobsesi dengan ilmu pengetahuan semacam itu. Aku lebih suka wanita biasa yang memberiku ketentraman yang jelas dia tidak berisik."

"Kalau begitu pacaran aja dengan patung lilin, biar menentramkanmu dalam kegelapan." Ejek Kiba.

Tapi dasar Shikamaru yang tidak mau ambil pusing meladeni ejekan Kiba, ia malah ngacir ke luar.

"Ne, Shika, mau kemana?" teriak Naruto.

"Ke ruang kepala sekolah." Jawab Shikamaru sambil melambaikan tangan.

Walaupun tidak terlalu pandai membaca situasi tapi selemot-lemotnya Naruto setidaknya ia akan curiga, untuk apa Shikamaru yang lebih suka tidur dan ketenangan itu menemui kepala sekolah yang super cerewet?

"Memangnya ada urusan apa Shikamaru ke sana?" tanya Naruto pada Kiba

"Biasa, diakan murid jenius yah bentar lagi dia akan menerima freshmoney dari pemilik yayasan dan dipuji habis-habisan."

"Pemilik yayasan?"

"Iya siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Itachi si Pangeran tampan yang dipuja-puja gadis seantero sekolah dan janda seantero Konoha."

"I..tachi? I..ta..chi-sama?" kata Naruto setengah tergagap.

"Iya orang itu, bukankah dia juga bosmu? Bentar lagi batang hidungnya yang mancung itu muncul." Dalam hati sebenarnya Kiba ingin sekali mengejek orang yang bernama Uchiha Itachi itu, namun apa daya. Kelemahan orang itu tak pernah ia lihat.

"Berarti ia akan kemari?" Naruto jadi cengok.

"Tentu. Bentar lagi juga sampai, lihat noh banyak banget yang menyambut, si Maru juga udah masang spanduk gede di depan gerbang…emang gila tuh author." Naruto tambah cengok lihat Maru senyum tiga jari sambil megang spanduk.

'Jika Itachi-sama kemari, bukankah ini kesempatanku untuk melihatnya? Semenjak beberapa hari yang lalu aku bahkan belum melihat beliau. Tapi buat apa coba? Nanti dikira aku cari perhatian, lagipula aku bukan siapa-siapa.' Ujar Naruto dalam hati, pundung.

"Eh Nar, aku ke kantin ya…laper nih, ikut nggak?"

"Tidak terimakasih." Ujar Naruto suram.

Akhirnya Naruto yang malang memutuskan pergi ke tempat yang sepi. Taman belakang sekolah. Tempat ini sangat sepi mengingat para murid membludak di area sekitar pintu gerbang. Daripada menggingat keinginannya untuk bertemu dengan Itachi lebih baik dia menyegarkan pikiran dari hiruk pikuk keramaian.

Taman ini lebih sepi dari dugaannya, setidaknya ia mengira masih ada lima atau sepuluh orang yang berada di sini, nyatanya hanya ia sendiri. Di hari yang dingin macam sekarang, taman bukanlah tempat yang menyenangkan untuk didatangi bahkan untuk orang pacaran yang membutuhkan saat-saat privasi mereka. Di hari seperti ini, perpustakaan sekolah lebih banyak dikunjungi karena disana ada penghangat ruangan yang nyaman apalagi lorong-lorongnya yang panjang menjadi tempat favorit untuk pacaran di musim dimana angin dingin terus bertiup seperti sekarang.

Naruto mengeratkan mantel hangatnya menelusuri taman, dihari kunjungan seperti sekarang termasuk hari bebas bukan berarti bisa bolos atau meliburkan diri seenaknya tapi murid-murid bebas dari pelajaran yang menyesakkan sejak jam istirahat sampai bel pulang berbunyi.

Di kejauhan tampak seorang siswa yang berdiri sendirian di belakang pohon, wajahnya tidak tampak tapi mantelnya yang bewarna kecoklatan terlihat dari tempat Naruto berdiri.

"Apa?...kau bilang anak itu masih hidup?" suara siswa itu seperti tercekat.

"Iya tuan, saya sudah menyelidiki dan saya jamin informasi kali ini tidak salah lagi." Jawab pria di seberang telephone.

"Dia…bahkan seluruh keluarganya sudah tewas malam itu, bagaimana bisa dia selamat sedangkan polisi tidak mengatakan jika seorang pun selamat dalam peristiwa pembunuhan itu." Suara siswa tersebut terdengar tidak percaya.

"Percayalah tuan, anak itu masih hidup." Ujar pria di seberang telephone dengan suara yang meyakinkan.

"…dengar, jika dia masih hidup hingga sekarang. Lalu kemana hilangnya bocah itu selama sepuluh tahun terakhir." Nada siswa tersebut mulai tajam.

"Mengenai hal itu, saya belum dapat menemukan jawabannya. Saya masih akan mencari tahu lagi lebih lanjut. Saya harap berita yang saya berikan setidaknya membuat tuan sedikit puas." Pria tersebut menjawab dengan takut-takut.

"Aku tidak akan pernah puas sebelum aku bisa melihat anak itu dengan mata kepalaku sendiri."

"Secepatnya anda akan melihatnya tuan, saya pastikan itu."

"Baiklah, jangan sampai gagal. Dan jika kau berhasil menemukannya, bawa anak itu hidup-hidup dan jangan sampai kau membuatnya terluka sedikitpun, dia milikku." Dengan nada posesif siswa itu pun mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan seorang pria yang sama-sama belum diketahui siapa gerangan.

"Keluarga itu sudah lama musnah dari muka bumi, dan aku kira dendamku telah berakhir setelah hampir 10 tahun berlalu. Tapi jika bocah Namikaze itu masih hidup, maka rencana 10 tahun yang lalu akan kembali dijalankan. Tunggu saja, cepat atau lambat kau akan jadi milikku Namikaze…dan sekali kau tertangkap..aku jamin, kau tidak akan bisa lepas dariku.." gumam pria itu.

Kembali ke posisi Naruto berdiri,ia nampak berfikir siapa siswa itu tapi sebelum ia melangkah menuju siswa misterius tersebut, siswa itu menghilang di tikungan jalan. Rasa penasaran Naruto menjadi besar, ia berlari untuk mengejar siapakah gerangan siswa tadi, sebenarnya Naruto juga binggung untuk apa dia harus mengejar siswa itu tapi seolah tubuhnya bergerak sendiri, instingnya berkata ia harus tahu siapa siswa misterius itu.

Sesampainya di tikungan jalan, langkah berat Naruto terhenti ketika tubuhnya yang tidak sengaja menambrak seseorang.

'braak'

"Aduh biung, bokongku." Naruto terpental sejauh 15 cm dengan bagian pantat yang pertama kali menyentuh landasan pacu alias terotoar #Maru tengok kanan-tengok kiri, nggak ada yang ngamparkan?

"Baka blonde, kau tidak punya mata ya?" suara dingin yang familiar menyergap indera pendengaran Naruto.

"Siapa yang baka hah? Jelas-jelas aku punya mata sebesar biji nangka gini, dasar merah bata gila…kalau punya badan jangan kayak pesumo, setiap orang yang nabrak bisa mental tau." Ujar Naruto nyerocos.

"Ck, urusi saja badanmu sendiri kuntet."

Naruto membelalakkan matanya, dihina pendek saja sudah membuatnya marah apalagi diejek kuntet. Sakit banget men.

"Kuntet? Kau bilang aku Kuntet?" Naruto memekik kesal.

"Hn." Gaara melemparkan pandangan mengejek.

"Kau…bodohnya aku berbicara dengan orang gila macam dirimu. Dan gara-gara kau, orang yang..sudahlah." karena malas untuk bercakap dengan tema tak bermutu, Naruto memilih untuk pergi. Namun seperti tayangan drama korea kebanyakan, Gaara menarik tangan Naruto lalu mendekap tubuh mungil itu dalam dekapannya.

"…sebentar saja…kumohon.." ujar Gaara dengan suara yang serupa bisikan.

"….." Naruto diam saja dalam keterpanaan, ia menyadari satu hal. Hinaan Gaara padanya memang benar, dia memang kuntet namun hinaan Naruto pada Gaara sangat keliru, Gaara memiliki tubuh yang atletis.

'Kenapa sih di hampir setiap fandom Naruto yaoi, badanku selalu dibuat kecil? Sekali-kali napa aku punya badan atletis minimal kayak Ade Rain gitu' batin Naruto. #Maru sama Naruto-uke FC pura-pura nggak dengar.

"Bisakah disudahi? Aku tidak bisa bernafas." Ujar Naruto dengan muka yang sedikit biru? Lebaay.

"Tidak...jika kau pingsan, aku akan memberimu nafas buatan." Bisik Gaara seductive.

"Untung di kamu buntung di aku dong."

Mendengarnya Gaara terkekeh, jujur saja bagi Gaara memeluk Naruto sangatlah menyenangkan. Entah kenapa tubuh bocah itu sangat pas bagi tubuhnya, mungil dan ramping. Apalagi di tengah udara dingin macam ini, aroma citrus milik Naruto menguar.

'Cuup'

Entah sengaja atau tidak, Gaara mengecup tengkuk Naruto yang terlihat dari syal di lehernya, tapi menurut Maru sekitar 93,4% itu unsur kesengajaan deh. Tidak hanya mengecup, tangan Gaara juga mulai turun hingga di kedua bongkahan pantat Naruto. Ia meremasnya gemas dan dengan refleks Naruto yang mendapat perlakuan semacam itu meremas kerah mantel milik Gaara dan mendesah pelan.

Gaara kembali terkekeh, lama-lama ini akan menjadi hal yang menyenangkan. Naruto nampak mulai memberontak, tangannya yang kecil memukul-mukul dada Gaara tapi dilain pihak tangan Gaara tidak hanya meremas, tapi mulai memasuki pakaian Naruto. Serasa seperti tersengat listrik, tubuh Naruto tersentak saat sebuah tangan besar yang dingin menelusuri punggung kecoklatannya. Intensitas rontakan yang dilakukan pun semakin menjadi.

"Ga..gaa..ra senpai…" Naruto tersentak mendengar suara yang teramat familiar itu menerobos rongga telinganya. Ia kenal betul siapa pemilik suara tersebut. Kiba.

"Oh kau temannya Naruto ya? Apa kau tidak lihat kami butuh privasi sekarang." Ucap Gaara tandas.

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kiba dan berteriak "Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, orang ini gila. Bantu aku Kiba!"

Kiba hanya membeku di tempat…tampangnya yang bego semakin bego sekarang. Ia dilema dengan semua keadaan ini. Awalnya ia hanya ingin mencari Naruto karena ada perlu mendesak, ketika ia melihat dari kejauhan rambut pirang Naruto ia merasa lega, tapi saat langkahnya kian dekat…..pemandangan yang tidak biasa ia dapatkan seakan menculek matanya. Seperti sekarang, Gaara-senpai seorang senior paling populer seantero sekolah tengah memeluk sahabat karibnya a.k.a Naruto, tidak hanya berpelukan saja namun tangan Gaara juga berada dibalik kaos Naruto dan di posisi Naruto ia tengah mendesah. Di udara dengan suhu yang terbilang rendah, mimisan sangat mudah terjadi apalagi didukung oleh pemandangan hot kayak sekarang.

"..aku.." ujar Kiba lirih.

Naruto memutar bola matanya, percuma ia berkata pada Kiba tentang ini. Naruto yakin, otak Kiba saat ini sudah sangat sulit untuk diluruskan perihal kejadian yang baru saja ia lihat. Rontakan Naruto semakin kuat dan pada akhirnya ia terlepas dari Gaara. Cepat-cepat ia menarik tangan Kiba yang tengah mimisan akut menjauh dari tempat nista itu.

Di belakang, Gaara tengah menyeringai senang.

Langkah kaki mereka nampak tidak seimbang, Naruto melangkah dengan cepat-cepat sedangkan Kiba sendiri seperti orang yang tengah diseret paksa. Naruto mendengus melihat pandangan Kiba yang kosong hingga sampai tempat yang dirasa aman mereka menghentikan langkahnya. Dengan keras dan sedikit membabi buta, Naruto menampar pipi Kiba agar pemuda itu kembali ke alam nyata.

"Aduh, sakit tau…biasa aja dong." Ujar Kiba sambil mengelus-elus pipinya yang memerah.

" Syukurlah kau sudah sadar bodoh. Jika tidak aku akan menendang perutmu." Mendengar itu Kiba bergidik, walaupun tubuh Naruto lebih kecil darinya tapi ingat..dia kapten klub football dan dengan kakinya ia sudah puluhan kali mencetak gol indah selama ini.

"Kau kan bisa mengantarku ke UKS lumayan kan aku bisa ketemu Sakura."

"Sakura…sakura…aku malah akan menimpuk kepalamu dengan bonsai, tadi itu kau kenapa mencariku?"

"Kau merasa terganggu ya?" goda Kiba.

Tanpa banyak ngomong, satu bogem mentah sudah hampir mengenai umbun-umbun kepala Kiba jika ia tidak berteriak "STOP NAR, ampun..aku cuma mau bilang kau dipanggil Tsunade-sama sekarang."

"Hah? Dipanggil? Kenapa?" mendadak penasaran deh.

"Mana ku tahu, cepat kesana beliau pasti sudah menunggumu daritadi."

Dengan langkah seribu Naruto menuju ruang kebala sekolah, dalam hati ia bersyukur karena sering latihan sepak bola membuat larinya semakin cepat. Dengan detak jantung yang tak karuan serta peluh yang muncul, Naruto sudah sampai di depan kantor sang kepala sekolah dan tanpa pikir panjang ia membukanya.

"Hah…hah..hah..ad..da..apa..baa..chan..me..memanggil..ku?"

Tsunade sedikit terlonjak, ia tak percaya melihat penampilan Naruto sekarang. Tampangnya sudah seperti orang jual sayur dikejar Satpol PP. Lihat saja penampilannya sekarang, rambutnya acak-acakan, peluh terlihat dari wajahnya, matanya terlihat sayu, bajunya juga berantakan apalagi syal yang menutupi daerah lehernya kini justru memamerkan daerah tersebut.

"Penampilan macam apa itu, Uzumaki? Jangan katakan kau baru saja dikejar hantu." Ujar Tsunade setengah memekik.

"Tidak…te..tentu saja tidak..aku ..hanya takut dimarahi oleh baa-chan." Ujar Naruto sambil berusaha menstabilkan detak jantungnya.

'Bagus, itu hanya harapan kosong Naruto. Ya jelaslah dirimu yang sering sial itu nggak mungkin lepas dari kemarahan Tsunade' ujar Maru dalam hati sambil menyeringai.

"Dengar bocah, aku tidak mau melihat penampilanmu seperti itu. Kau sangat kelewatan, cepat rapikan sekarang! jika dalam lima menit belum selesai…lihat saja apa yang akan kulakukan padamu." Aura gelap mulai menyelimuti diri Tsunade.

"Iya…iya" tanpa Naruto sadari ada seorang pria yang dari tadi memperhatikan obrolan errr…lebih tepatnya perdebatan dua orang manusia tadi, ia tersenyum tapi kedua matanya tak pernah lepas dari Naruto. Ia terus saja memperhatikan pemuda itu.

"Memangnya ada apa baa-chan memanggilku? Penting ya?"

Menahan kekesalan dalam hati yang hampir meledak, Tsunade berkata "Pertama Naruto, jangan panggil aku baa-chan aku tidak setua itu dan yang kedua…bersikaplah sopan di hadapan pemilik yayasan."

'Deg'

Naruto membeku di tempat 'what pemilik yayasan? Berarti dia…' perlahan Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan mendapati sesosok pria yang teramat sangat familiar tengah tersenyum menatapnya.

"..Itachi-sama.." gumam Naruto.

"Bisa kita mulai sekarang, Tsunade-san?" suara baritone miliknya benar-benar memukau.

"Tentu, Itachi-sama, maaf membuat anda menunggu lama. Baiklah, kalian berdua dipanggil kemari karena Itachi-sama akan memberikan ucapan selamat karena semester ini kalian berhasil mendapatkan peringkat yang baik. Selamat Shikamaru kau berhasil mempertahankan gelarmu dan kau…Naruto, aku tidak menyangka kau mendapatkan peringkat ke 3 se-Tokyo semester ini…tapi selamat aku bangga padamu."

Naruto yang belum bisa mencerna apa yang dikatakan oleh Tsunade hanya bisa bengong, jika Shikamaru yang mendapatkan hal semacam ini itu sudah bukan merupakan hal yang mengherankan nah kalau dirinya yang jarang belajar itu bisa mendapatkan peringkat 3 se-Tokyo ini bukanlah hal biasa, dua hal yang memungkinkan hal ini bisa terjadi….pertama dia benar-benar pintar dan yang kedua…mesin scannernya rusak. Dan bagi Naruto pribadi alasan kedua adalah yang paling cocok.

"Selamat Naruto, sebagai pemilik yayasan aku bangga sekali denganmu…pertahankanlah!" Kalimat Itachi menyadarkannya, dan ketika tangan besar dan hangat itu menjabat tangannya, Naruto menjadi gugup sendiri.

"Te…terimakasih…Itachi-sama. Suatu…kehormatan..mendapatkan…pujian dari…anda." Walau kegugupan Naruto sangat terlihat namun Itachi tetap tersenyum padanya.

Dan kini Itachi gantian salaman sama Shikamaru, walau begitu Naruto seolah merasa hanya dirinya dan Itachi saja yang berada di ruangan ini.

Usai acara puji-pujian, salam-salaman serta remeh temeh selesai. Baik Shikamaru dan Naruto kembali ke kelas mereka, jika orang berfikir yang membuat Naruto senang adalah ia mendapatkan freshmoney tapi bagi Naruto sendiri yang membuatnya senang ialah ia bisa berjabat tangan dengan Uchiha Itachi.

.

.

.

~Maru Diamond~

.

.

.

5 hari 2 jam 31 menit 59 detik berlalu sejak hari mengejutkan itu terjadi. Setelah menghabiskan sebagian uang pemberian Itachi untuk mentarktir temannya dan anggota klub itung-itung selametan serta membelikan keperluannya sehari-hari dan menabungkan sisanya di celengan kodok miliknya, Naruto masih nampak tak percaya dengan keberuntungan yang terjadi padanya.

Malam ini usai meladeni Sasuke, Naruto hendak tidur walau malam masih menunjukkan pukul 20.30 bukan karena ia sedang kelelahan atau apa, hanya saja ia tidak punya pekerjaan lain. Lebih baik bangun lebih awal dan belajar sebentar agar di semester selanjutnya ia bisa medapatkan ranking lagi dan bertemu dengan Itachi lagi tentunya. Atau setidaknya, ia bisa memiliki waktu yang lebih banyak untuk berdoa agar mesin scannernya kembali rusak, wkwkwkwk.

Saat dirinya hampir menutup matanya, pintu kamarnya berbunyi. Seseorang tengah mengetuk pintunya. Awalnya ia mengira itu adalah Iruka atau Lee mengingat hanya mereka berdua yang sering kali menyatroni kamarnya. Tapi ketika pintu terbuka, orang yang sama sekali tidak ia kira tengah berdiri dengan tubuhnya yang tinggi seperti pohon pinang 17-an.

" Kakashi-san, ada apa?" tanya Naruto ragu, nggak salahkan yang berdiri di depannya ini Kakashi?

"Maaf mengganggumu Naruto, tapi aku diperintah Itachi-sama untuk memanggilmu…kurasa beliau ingin mengajakmu bermain catur ."

"Benarkah? tunggu sebentar aku akan ganti baju dulu."

"Tidak perlu, beliau tidak suka menunggu terlalu lama."

Pada akhirnya Naruto berjalan di belakang Kakashi menuju ke kamar dimana si Uchiha sulung tengah menungggu dengan sebidang papan catur yang telah rapi disusun.

Tok…tok..tok

"Tuan, bocah yang anda maksud sudah datang."

"Persilahkan dia masuk!"

Kakashi mengangguk "Naruto, masuklah…kalau begitu saya permisi." Dengan membungkukkan badanya Kakashi keluar dan menutup pintu. Naruto mulai merasakan aura ketegangan mulai melingkupinya.

"Kemarilah Naruto, entah mengapa aku ingin sekali bermain catur denganmu." Naruto menempatkan dirinya berada di depan Itachi, kepalanya menunduk dan ia masih merasa canggung.

"Jangan tegang begitu, aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh kok." Mendengar ucapan Itachi mengenai 'hal yang aneh-aneh' membuat Naruto teringat pada perkataan Sasuke jika Itachi adalah gay.

"Tidak, hanya saja ini…tumben sekali anda mengajak saya bermain catur, bukankah ada Kakashi-san?"

Itachi tertawa "Benar juga, ini hal yang tumben…hanya saja Kakashi adalah orang yang terlalu serius. Dia tidak menikmati permainan ini. Jadi kupikir orang dengan jiwa yang menggebu-gebu seperti dirimu akan sangat menyenangkan untuk diajak main."

"Jiwa yang mengebu-gebu? Saya bahkan merasa jika diri saya sangat malas." Naruto tertawa canggung.

"Benarkah? Jika kau malas lalu bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan peringkat 3 se-Tokyo? Kau hanya tidak menyadari kemampuan dirimu sendiri Naruto." Itachi tersenyum tatkala melihat wajah Naruto yang malu-malu mendengar untaian kalimatnya yang syarat akan pujian.

Baiklah permainan catur pun dimulai.

Tik tok tik tok.

Menit demi menit merambat menjadi jam demi jam. Begitu sepi dan membosankan, Naruto nampak serius melihat bidak catur dan permainan strategi yang tengah ia rencanakan. Matanya begitu jeli melihat kemungkinan mendapatkan sang ratu, ia menduga-duga langkah Itachi dalam permainan ini yang terbilang santai. Tapi dari posisi yang berbeda Itachi melakukan tahap demi tahap permainan ini dengan sangat tenang, ia bahkan tidak peduli sebanyak apapun Naruto akan menghabiskan pion miliknya karena selama sang ratu masih berdiri tegap di atas papan permainan maka selama itulah kesempatan masih terus terbuka.

Baiklah kini tanpa terasa jam mulai menunjukkan pukul 23.42 namun belum ada satupun dari mereka yang terlihat lelah atau merasa bosan sekalipun padahal Maru dari tadi udah guling-guling nggak karuan di tempat tidur Itachi sambil nungguin kedua atlet catur itu, tak lupa kotak P3K sudah tersedia apabila nanti ada salah satu diantara mereka yang mengalami cidera pergelangan tangan, cidera otot mata, dan yang terpenting cidera otak.

"Naruto, apa kau sudah lelah?" kesunyian pun dipecahkan oleh suara baritone milik Itachi.

"Belum tuan." Ujar Naruto.

"Kau tahu, aku penasaran sejak kapan dirimu bekerja sebagai pelayan pribadi Sasuke, terlebih bagaimana kau bisa betah menjadi pelayannya selama ini?"

Naruto terdiam, fokusnya akan permainan catur ini untuk sementara terpecah. 'alasan?' hal itu bukanlah pekara mudah menjelaskannya bukan? Bagaimana bisa Naruto berkata jika alasan satu-satunya ia bisa bertahan adalah demi Itachi, pria yang tengah berada di depannya dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Saya…tidak punya cara lain selain bertahan."

"…maksudmu? Kau terdesak urusan ekonomi?" ujar Itachi main tebak aja.

"Yek nggak yo, sok tahu loe." Ujar Naruto OOC #Maru datang siap menggampar.

Balik ke kenyataan.

"Bukan, gaji saya sebagai pelayan biasa sudah cukup..hanya saja…saya tidak boleh gagal." Naruto menggigit bibirnya menahan rasa gugup yang tiba-tiba saja menyergap.

"Gagal?"

Naruto memandang Itachi sekilas lalu kembali menunduk "Saya berasal dari Kyoto..satu tahun yang lalu saya datang ke Tokyo untuk mencari seseorang…yang bagi saya dia adalah tujuan hidup saya…karena saya sebatang kara di dunia ini. "

"Kau sudah menemukannya?"

"..…saya rasa sudah…hanya saja, saya bimbang. Saya tidak tahu mengenai orang tersebut, yang saya tahu…ia sangat baik dan ramah. Ia penyelamat hidup saya di masa lalu. Tapi seseorang mengatakan hal buruk mengenai orang itu." Naruto semakin menunduk dalam, ia berusaha menahan air matanya dan emosi yang meluap dalam dadanya.

Setelah itu suasana kembali hening, Itachi tak memberikan tanggapan lagi. Ia hanya diam dan memperhatikan papan catur kembali seolah pembicaraan barusan tidak pernah terjadi. Sedangkan Naruto, ia kembali mengumpulkan konsentrasinya pada permainan tersebut, mengacuhkan seberapa besar rasa rindunya terhadap pria di hadapannya tersebut. Ingin sekali ia berteriak dan memeluk Itachi, menumpahkan segala emosi yang selama 10 tahun ia pendam dalam hatinya.

"Nah Naru, kita sudahi saja ya." Ujar Itachi saat salah satu pionnya pada akhirnya berhasil mendapatkan sang ratu milik Naruto.

Tampang Naruto nampak terkejut dengan hal ini, bukankah taktiknya sudah sangat bagus? Tapi mengapa Itachi masih bisa menerobos barikade pertahanannya?

"Ini mustahil…bagaimana bisa?" Naruto bergumam.

"Kau yang hanya terpaku pada barisan pion di depan dan mengandalkan pertahanan ratumu pada barikade pertahanan belakang lupa akan celah yang bisa diserang oleh menteriku. Sejak awal kau hanya focus kepada hal yang ada di depanmu, itu bagus menurutku hanya saja kau mengabaikan hal terpenting dari tujuanmu sehingga beberapa hal akan membuatmu lupa akan hal penting itu." Itachi memandang Naruto intens.

"Tujuan?...Itachi-sama, saya tidak mengerti."

"Kau masih sangat polos untuk mengahadapi dunia ini. Apa kau tidak menyadari sesuatu sejak 5 menit berlangsungnya permainan ini?"

Naruto nampak terpaku, kata-kata Itachi berusaha ia cerna. Dan saat ia menemukan maksud perkataan tersebut dirinya tercengang tak percaya. Sejak 5 menit permainan ini berlangsung, Naruto sudah berada di ambang kekalahan. Pion Naruto memang selalu menyerang pion Itachi, menghabiskannya satu per satu, tapi dengan begitu Naruto melupakan jika ratunya selalu mendapatkan bayang-bayang Itachi. Jika Itachi mau, Naruto sudah kalah dari tadi.

"…padahal saya tidak pernah kalah jika bermain catur, bahkan Shikamaru pun terlihat kesulitan menghadapi saya." Ujar Naruto.

"Itu karena mereka lebih naif daripada dirimu, mereka terlalu terobsesi pada banyaknya pihak musuh yang gugur tapi tidak peduli sebanyak apapun mereka mengalami pengeroposan diri. Mengenai Shikamaru, aku pernah sekali bermain catur dengannya, dan bocah itu lebih tenang dari dugaanku. Kau salah mengerti, bukan Shikamaru kesulitan menghadapimu tapi Shikamaru kesulitan untuk menahan diri agar tidak cepat-cepat menyudahi semuanya. Dia bocah jenius yang langkah." Tutur Itachi menjalaskan.

Naruto masih nampak terpaku mengenai penuturan Itachi.

"Kenapa anda memberitahu saya tentang ini?" tanya Naruto ragu.

"Tenanglah Naruto, aku tidak bermaksud memojokkan dirimu. Hanya saja, aku justru tertarik padamu." Naruto langsung menatap Itachi, sorot matanya nampak terkejut.

"…tertarik?" Naruto berharap-harap cemas.

"Aku sudah menduga akan berakhir seperti ini, hanya saja saat permainan ini berlangsung. Kau nampak tertarik saat pionmu gugur memperhatikan bagaimana aku merealisasikan taktikku, sorot kekagumanmu menjadikanmu unik, Naruto. Orang lain lebih suka melihat kekalahan lawannya tapi kau tidak, ketertarikanmu pada kelemahan dirimu menjadikan permainan ini sedikit lebih lama dari yang kuduga." Ujar Itachi tambah mbulet.

"Maaf, saya masih tidak mengerti." Naruto menunduk.

"Dasar bego." Itachi ikut-ikutan OOC #alis Maru berkedut, untung cakep coba kalau jelek udah Maru gampar.

Balik ke kenyataan.

Itachi kini tidak hanya terseyum, tapi suara tawanya tiba-tiba terdengar. Bagi Itachi pemuda di depannya ini memang benar-benar polos, ia tidak mengerti kata-kata Itachi yang padahal menurut dirinya pribadi hal itu sudah amat sangat jelas.

"Kau tidak harus mengerti mengenai apa yang aku katakan padamu, yang harus kau mengerti adalah…jadilah dirimu sendiri tak peduli bagaimana orang lain yang jelas ikutilah suara hatimu, Naruto. Ketahuilah apa yang kau inginkan sejak awal dan tetaplah focus pada hal itu." Dengan kalimat yang dilontarkan dengan tutur kata super halus nan memukau menjadikan Naruto beku bak patung es. Dari kata-kata itu kini ia bisa menemukan jawaban yang ia cari selama ini, jawaban dari pertanyaan yang sudah mengelilingi kepalanya sejak beberapa hari lalu, 'Itachi adalah gay…apa tindakanmu sekarang?' maka sekarang dengan penuh keyakinan, Naruto akhirnya dapat menjawab 'Jika benar Itachi-sama gay, saya akan tetap menjadi diri saya sendiri yakni seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang akan selalu mengagumi beliau.'

Begitulah Minna, galau-galau ala Naruto sudah terpecahkan hanya dengan mendengar rentetan kalimat super bermakna ala Itachi teguh ^,^

Dan akhirnya malam pun berjalan dalam kedamaian seperti biasanya gitu lho. Yosh Maru tidur dulu ya. #ditendang Itachi dari ranjang.

.

.

.

.

.

2 pekan kemudian.

Hari berlalu dan seakan mengalir apa adanya. Sejak permainan caturnya dengan Itachi, Naruto memang belum melihat Itachi sebab Itachi harus mengurusi bisnisnya di Jerman dan beberapa Negara lain di kawasan Eropa. Walau sedikit kecewa tapi mengingat kata-kata Itachi membuatnya lega. Kini ia tidak akan terpengaruh lagi oleh orang lain yang berkata buruk tentang Itachi meskipun itu dari seorang Sasuke teme sekalipun.

"Heh Naruto, berhentilah melamun dan cepat bereskan kamarku." Lagi dan lagi suara tengik milik Uchiha Sasuke menyapa indera pendengarannya.

"Iya tuan…bentar lagi juga kelar."

"Hari libur ini aku ingin kau selesaikan pekerjaan remeh semacam ini lebih cepat dari hari biasa, jadi aku akan mengawasimu bocah." Bak seorang raja, Sasuke duduk bersandar sambil memegang PSP kesayangannya dan menguap beberapa kali dengan sengaja.

"Errr…pitik Uchiha, awas ya kau." Gumam Naruto kesal.

"Aku dengar itu idiot." Ujar Sasuke.

"Nah kan, saya sudah selesai sekarang. Andai bisa memanggil saya lagi jika _benar-benar _dibutuhkan, permi…" seperti biasa pemotongan kalimat sering dilakukan oleh Sasuke.

"Aku malas memanggilmu lagi." Jawab Sasuke santai.

"Lalu anda akan menyuruh saya berdiri dan menunggu seperti tempo hari? Maaf waktu saya lebih berharga dari itu, masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus saya lakukan." Ujar Naruto yang jelas-jelas menunjukkan rasa kesalnya kali ini.

"Tidak juga, lagi pula kau pelayan pribadiku…kau pelayan milikku yang hanya melayani diriku saja jadi abaikan hal lain dan fokuslah untuk melayaniku." Nada Sasuke terdengar meninggi.

"…kepuasan anda adalah tujuan saya…jangan harap Sasuke-sama, anda hanya mempermainkan saya dan merasa puas jika saya menderita,kan?" ujar Naruto sarkasme.

Merasa ditantang secara frontal seperti ini bukannya membuat Sasuke kesal atau malah mengamuk namun sebaliknya, bagi orang sinting satu ini, Naruto benar-benar bocah yang menarik.

"Pada dasarnya seorang pelayan pribadi memang harus memuaskan tuannya, bukan? Dan caramu memuaskanku adalah dengan menjadikan dirimu sebagai objek mainanku."

"Anda sungguh keterlaluan." Naruto semakin geram.

"…kau mau aku memecatmu?"

Tubuh Naruto tiba-tiba membeku kata 'pecat' adalah kata yang dianggap sakral oleh Naruto karena hanya dengan mendengarnya saja, Naruto merasa dirinya begitu jauh dari Itachi.

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya ia terlihat menahan emosinya kuat-kuat lalu dengan helaan nafas ia kembali berkata dengan wajah tertunduk menyembunyikan raut wajahnya dari Sasuke "Maaf…atas kekurang ajaran saya, Sasuke-sama." Yah, Naruto seakan menjadi orang lain bukan?

Sasuke tersenyum puas tapi jauh di dalam hatinya ia bertanya 'inikah yang benar-benar aku inginkan? Menjadikan Naruto sebagai milikku dan membuangnya jika sudah kudapatkan apa yang kumau? Kau tak boleh jatuh cinta pada bocah idiot ini, Uchiha Sasuke.'

"Kemarilah!"

Naruto menurut, ia mendekat ke arah Sasuke dan duduk di sebelahnya. Sejenak ia berfikir akan tindakan si Uchiha satu ini tapi ia terkejut oleh tindakan Sasuke yang tidak diduga-duga.

Sasuke mencium bibirnya.

Cepat-cepat Naruto mendorong wajah Sasuke menjauh dan menutupi bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya. Naruto menatap nyalang ke arah Sasuke walau pipinya kini terasa panas karena warna merah yang mulai menghiasi.

Sasuke kembali mendekati Naruto, mengacuhkan pandangan pemuda tersebut dan berbisik ke telinga Naruto "Terimakasih…kau mau tetap tahan bersamaku. Lain kali akan kuberikan yang lebih dari ini." Ujar Sasuke.

Naruto melotot, nafasnya megap-megap seperti ikan mas koki di daratan. Sasuke tidak hanya menyebalkan tapi sikapnya kini berubah menjadi Uchiha pervert.

.

.

.

Malam ini lebih dingin dari 3 malam terakhir, Naruto belum bisa memejamkan matanya sejak satu jam berlalu. Dirinya hanya berguling-guling ria di kasur yang kurang empuk tersebut, hingga 15 menit kemudian ia mendengar ketukan di pintunya.

Naruto berjalan dengan malas, ia sangat malas melalukan banyak kegiatan hari ini kecuali makan. Itu kegiatan yang menyenangkan dan teramat sayang untuk dilewati bagi seorang Naruto uzumaki.

"Kakashi-san" Naruto berseru saat mendapati Kakashi untuk kedua kalianya berdiri di depan pintunya, tunggu bukankah ia sedang berada di Eropa bersama Itachi? Jika ia berada disini berarti…

"Selamat malam Naruto, maaf mengganggumu lagi. Itachi-sama ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Apa beliau akan mengajak saya untuk bermain catur lagi?"

"Ah tidak, beliau akan mengajakmu bermain perang bantal atau bermain pesta minum teh dengan sederet boneka kelinci dan sebuah boneka teddy bear besar, kau mau ikut? Sasuke-sama juga akan mengajak Miss Wolly, boneka Ular bertopi yang ia sembunyikan di belakang tumpukan baju-bajunya." #Buagh Naruto membogem Kakashi karena lupa dialog.

Balik ke kenyataan.

"Ikut saja, nanti kau juga akan tahu."

Dan akhirnya Naruto mengikuti langkah kaki Kakashi yang terbilang cepat dari biasanya, ini bukanlah malam yang menyenangkan untuk bermain catur hingga larut. Malam ini terlalu dingin bahkan untuk bergerak. Bahkan bagi Naruto, segelas coklat panas masih belum cukup menghangatkan tertinggal cukup jauh dari Kakashi, Naruto berlari kecil untuk mengejarnya.

Hingga dirinya dan Kakashi tiba di depan kamar Itachi, Kakashi nampak diam sebentar sebelum bersuara "Itachi-sama, Naruto sudah datang."

Tidak ada tanggapan tapi Kakashi menarik lengan Naruto mendekat ke arah pintu "Masuklah Naruto, beliau menunggumu di dalam."

"Ta..tapi.." sebelum bisa membantah dengan sempurna, Kakashi membukakan pintu besar tersebut dan mendorong Naruto masuk lalu menutup pintu itu kembali.

Suasana hening nan dingin menyapa Naruto, kamar ini gelap karena lampu yang dimatikan. Sesaat Naruto merasa déjà vu, ia teringat saat pertama kali melihat Itachi di ruangan ini. Bertelanjang dada dan terlihat aneh hanya saja kini ia tidak mendapati Itachi yang bertelanjang dada sebab kini Itachi menggunakan kemeja berwarna putih dan celana panjang bewarna hitam, ia hanya mendapati sikap aneh Itachi yang memunggunginya dalam diam. Naruto tahu jika Itachi menyadari kehadirannya namun keheningan merambat lebih panjang dari dugaannya. Itachi masih tetap diam sambil menghadap ke arah balkon yang terbuka menyebabkan tirai-tirai panjang di kedua sisi pintu menari-nari dipermainkan angin dingin musim gugur.

"Ingatan itu seperti dedaunan di setiap musim. Daun-daun tumbuh di musim semi seperti sebuah kenangan baru, semakin berkembang menimbulkan banyak kesan. Daun-daun yang gugur seperti kenangan yang hendak dilupakan, melewati musim dingin untuk memikirkan segala sesuatu dalam kehampaan lalu musim semi datang kembali, daun baru tumbuh untuk menggantikan kenangan lama atau merubah segala sesuatu dari awal. Kukira setelah banyak melewati aki no hi kau akan merontokkan daunmu…" Itachi berbalik dan menatap Naruto dengan senyuman sayang yang jarang diperlihatkan.

"…nyatanya..aku hanya melihat apa yang aku pikirkan dan tidak bisa melihat apa yang benar-benar ada dihadapanku." Itachi berjalan ke arah Naruto.

"Maaf karena aku tidak bisa mengenalimu dari awal." Itachi memeluk Naruto begitu erat seakan-akan jika sedikit saja ia lengah, maka Naruto akan menghilang dari hadapannya.

"Ita…itachi-sama.." kehangatan melingkupi dada Naruto, ia bahkan tidak peduli dengan angin dingin yang menampar tubuhnya sejak tadi, ia terlalu bahagia dan tanpa terasa Naruto meneteskan air matanya. Akhirnya harapannya terkabul…Itachi kembali mengingatnnya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Haduh maaf-maaf lama update, niat Maru sih mau Hiatus karena sahabat Maru tercinta sangat menganjurkan hal tersebut. Tapi Maru sayang sama orang-orang yang menanti cerita amatiran ini. Sekarang Maru harus konsen sama pelajaran karena Maru udah kelas 3 SMA n bentar lagi bakal kuliah…aduh cepet banget nggak kerasa deh. Ditambah lagi Maru terserang galau-galaunya anak SMA kalau mau menghadapi UN, contohnya kayak mau masuk jurusan apa kalau kuliah nanti yah semacam itu deh. Maru minta doanya aja biar bisa mendapatkan danem bagus AMIN dan juga mendapatkan rata-rata rapot semester ini naik drastis sampai 85 AMIN.

Btw Aki no hi thu artinya hari-hari musim gugur.

Maaf banget-banget-banget, pasti kalian awalnya tengak tengok kok nggak ada balasan review haduh dengan sangat amat menyesal Maru nggak bisa balas review soalnya ngetik fic ini juga Maru belai-belain di tengah kesibukan tugas nan padat serta sakit yang tak kunjung sembuh. Maru bahkan nggak nikmatin liburan Idul Fitri ini, Maru sungguh-sungguh nyesel nggak bisa bales review padahal Maru sendiri juga pengen banget.

And untuk Haruka Hayashibara, maaf Maru nggak sempat buka Fanfic apalagi buka akun Maru di fanfic. Facebook Maru thu sebenarnya khusus Maru buat untuk fanfic tapi kok ya emang dasar Maru yang nggak pernah buka #ditabok jerigen air sama Haruka. Isinya thu kayak orang pertama kali bikin Facebook jadi masih kosong. Tapi kalau mau ketik aja di pencarian Maru diamond gambar PPnya thu Sasunaru.

Oh iya nggak bakal pernah lupa, Maru berterimakasih pada senpai-senpai yang telah meng-fav, mem-follow, dan mereview. Maru seakan mendapat spirit baru yang belum pernah Maru rasakan selama ini, Arigatou Minna ^,^

Semoga chap 5 ini nggak ngecewain kalian, untuk chap ini Maru nggak tahu kenapa ngerasa kurang. Entah karena Maru kurang sehat dan banyak pikiran jadinya di chap ini ada yang gimana gitu, atau cuma perasaan aja ya? Baiklah, di flame juga nggak papa kok Maru bakal tegar menerimanya #padahal ntar di belakang nangis Bombay.

Yosh ! Baca chapter selanjutnya ya!

Tapi tidak bosan-bosannya Maru mohon kritik dan saran yang membangun.

Akhir kata…

Review-nya dong!


	6. flashback

Seharusnya ini adalah chapter 6 yang telah ditunggu-tunggu #plak songong banget XD

Tapi berhubung ada precious friend Maru yang minta dibuatin flashback-nya Itanaru ya wokeeh deh dengan senang hati Maru akhirnya membuatkannya. Apa sih yang nggak buat kamu, hehehe ^^ #senyum 15 jari XD

Flashback ini juga berguna buat Maru untuk menghilangkan stress akibat terjangan tugas yang datang beruntun. Maru merasa terkena hantaman badai pasir pada musim dingin di hutan hujan tropis singkat cerita tugas Maru asem banget bikin mual-mual dan pusing. Maru heran, si Guru nggak pernah ngasih tugas suruh bikin fanfic rate M super hot padahal dengan begitu sekolah rasanya akan senikmat minum teh di cuaca dingin yang muram.

Hadouwh, Maru jadi ngelanturkan?

Baca aja deh dan nikmati, WOKEEE!

.

.

.

Aki no hi

Diclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Pair : itanaru ada, sasunaru ada, gaanaru juga ada (gila ada-ada aja pairnya, tapi Maru gak ngada-ngada kok)

Warning : OOC maybe, AU, Shounen-ai, typo(s), lemon (suatu saat nanti yang jelas ada lime),I don't sure this fanfic for rate M, tapi untuk jaga-jaga aku masukin ke rate M aja ^,^

.

.

.

^_^ Senyum charming ala Itachi

.

.

FLASHBACK : I realized, you'are my precious person in my life

.

.

.

Taman luas dengan beberapa bangku yang cukup panjang, rerumputan yang terawat, air mancur dan sebuah kolam ikan menjadi salah satu pemandangan baru yang akan terus tersaji di depan matanya entah sampai kapan. Semenjak 28 hari yang lalu-secara tidak langsung-Naruto mulai mengingat-ingat tata taman yang dirasa cukup menarik baginya. Pada mulanya ia tertarik dengan pemandangan itu dan ingin sekali berada disana tapi tidak mudah bagi Naruto melupakan traumanya, ia masih merasa enggan untuk sekedar menghirup udara segar di ruang terbuka. Naruto yang malang hanya menahan diri, ia lebih memilih menghirup udara yang melewati ventilasi kamarnya.

Untuk sejenak sifat kanak-kanak yang jelas masih melekat pada dirinya seakan mendorongnya keluar dari kamar berukuran 3X4 m tersebut, ia tak mungkin bisa menahan dirinya lagi kala melihat senda gurau anak-anak lainnya di taman tersebut hingga sebuah suara terdengar dari balik pintu kayu mahoni.

Naruto tak langsung menjawab, ia diam sejenak, mengira-ngira siapakah yang berada di balik pintu, jika itu pengasuh atau pengurus panti maka Naruto lebih memilih untuk membuat dirinya sendiri seolah-olah tak pernah mendengarkan suara tersebut, tapi jika seseorang tersebut ternyata orang lain yang diinginkan dalam benaknya, maka dengan senang hati Naruto akan memberikan senyuman menyenangkan bagi orang tersebut.

'Ceklek'

Dalam diam, Naruto melirik siapa gerangan orang tersebut. Hatinya mencelos tatkala pengasuh panti-lah yang memasuki kamarnya. Ia memutuskan untuk menenggelamkan diri dalam lamunannya kembali.

"Naru-chan, kau tidak mau keluar bersama yang lain? Walau ini musim gugur tapi udara cukup hangat lho." Ujar pengasuh tersebut dengan senyum ramah.

Naruto masih diam, ini bukan waktunya berbicara dengan nada ceria seperti biasanya. Ia ingin sendiri saja, cukup ia sendiri sepanjang hari ini jika bisa.

Dengan menghela nafas berat si Pengasuh masih tetap membujuk Naruto dengan penuh kesabaran. Ia tak mungkin menyalahkan bocah ini, sebab ia tahu masalah macam apa yang sedang dihadapi oleh bocah malang di depannya. Jangankan bagi bocah seperti Naruto, baginya yang sudah dewasa saja menjadi saksi atas pembantaian keluarga di depan matanya adalah suatu insiden berdarah yang akan mempengaruhi tekanan jiwa.

"Naru…aku tidak akan memaksamu keluar kamar lagi tapi setidaknya kau harus memakan sesuatu hari ini. Semua orang mengkhawatirkanmu." Ujar si Pengasuh sambil mengelus rambut Naruto yang terasa sangat halus.

Naruto menggeleng, ia ragu dengan kalimat 'semua orang mengkhawatirkanmu' memangnya sekarang masih ada orang yang akan peduli padanya? Seluruh orang yang ia kenal telah tiada, ia sendiri di dunia…benar-benar sendiri.

"Makanlah walau sedikit saja, setidaknya perutmu tidak kosong." Si Pengasuh tetap berkata dengan ramah dan sabar tapi nadanya sedikit memaksa.

Lagi-lagi Naruto masih diam, ia tampak berfikir mengenai sesuatu.

"…apa dia akan kemari lagi?" ujar Naruto setengah berbisik.

"Maksudmu Itachi-sama?" jawab si Pengasuh ragu-ragu.

Tidak menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, Naruto malah menunduk dalam. Ia benar-benar enggan menatap mata orang di depannya. Bahkan ia enggan menatap mata setiap orang sekarang kecuali orang itu…Itachi.

Si Pengasuh kembali tersenyum "Ku kira ia akan datang lagi, hanya saja mungkin akan terlambat…Itachi-sama bukanlah orang biasa. Beliau memiliki banyak hal yang harus ditangani."

Senyuman kecil mulai menghiasi wajah Naruto, ia senang orang itu yang tak lain adalah Itachi-sama akan datang kembali. Ia merasa sangat nyaman berada di dekat Itachi.

"Kau senang ya?...kalau begitu kau harus makan Naruto, Itachi-sama tidak akan mau bertemu denganmu jika kau sakit." Bohong si Pengasuh.

Mendengar perkataan si Pengasuh yang jelas-jelas adalah sebuah kebohongan tingkat rendah malah membuat Naruto kelabakan sendiri. Ia yang masih seorang bocah polos menganggap hal tersebut adalah sesuatu yang serius.

Cepat-cepat Naruto mengambil semangkuk bubur yang sudah disediakan di atas meja dan melahapnya dengan begitu cepat sesekali ia akan terbatuk karena cara makannya bahkan lebih buruk daripada seekor anak ayam.

"Pelan-pelan Naru kau bisa tersedak terus mati." Ancam si Pengasuh #dapet death glare dari Maru.

"Hehe…maaf Maru, gue salah ngomong." Si Pengasuh takut-takut lihat Maru.

"Awas loe pemain cadangan sampe salah ngomong lagi, gue belum jotosin orang beberapa hari ini." #pasang tampang tomcat.

"Ehem ehem…err.. pelan-pelan Naru nanti kau bisa tersedak." Si Pengasuh mencoba tertawa se-alamiah mungkin dengan disertai bulir-bulir keringat dingin karena ketakutan sama Maru.

Yap intinya begitulah yang terjadi di dalam kamar baru Naruto berukuran 3X4 m tersebut.

Malam telah tiba sejak beberapa jam lalu. Bunyi serangga mulai terdengar memenuhi keheningan malam. Hari ini bulan baru dimana bulan yang berada nun jauh di atas sana bewarna kekuningan warna yang jarang muncul atau mungkin karena kebanyakan dari kita jarang yang memperhatikan fenomena alam tersebut. #Maru nggak bermaksud jadi pembawa acara National Geography lagi kok hehe^^

Tepat pukul 21.00 waktu setempat.

Naruto tampak gelisah di kamarnya. Bukan karena _pillow_-nya nggak empuk atau banyak kutu kasur yang merambat atau lebih mutahil lagi bokong Naruto sakit karena habis ini itu dengan Sasuke sebelum syuting dimulai (inget ya ini flashback jadi kagak mungkin lah yaw) namun ini karena tak ada kabar mengenai kedatangan Itachi, padahal Naruto amat sangat berharap Itachi bisa datang, bukankah ia sudah berjanji kemarin jika hari ini ia akan datang berkunjung.

"…Itachi-sama.." gumam Naruto lirih. Ia merasa kecewa begitu kecewanya hingga air matanya mengalir tanpa sadar.

Hingga jam menunjukkan pukul 22.40 Itachi belum juga datang atau setidaknya seorang pengasuh akan menyampaikan sesuatu tentang kedatangan Itachi padanya. Sama seperti kebanyakan bocah yang lainnya dimana rasa kantuk sudah tidak dapat lagi dikalahkan dengan apapun. Naruto butuh tidur walau seharian ia tidak melakukan kegiatan yang berarti dan jam yang hampir menunjukkan pukul 23.00 tersebut, Naruto menyerah dalam kekecewaan. Ia tertidur lelap malam itu.

Tik tok tik tok

Meow…meow…aw..aw..me..aw.. #pura-puranya itu suara kucing garong waktu malam-malam ya soalnya waktu nulis nih fic tetangga laen RT lagi nikahan terus lagu dangdut. Hadowh Maru jadi pengen goyangin bokong deh.

'Tep…tep…tep'

Gema langkah kaki tersengar sayup-sayup dari penjuru koridor. Seseorang tengah berjalan bukan ngesot dalam langkah intens. Saat suara tersebut semakin dekat ke arah tujuannya atau tepatnya di depan pintu kamar seseorang…langkahnya berhenti. Dalam beberapa menit tidak ada bunyi sama sekali tapi tak lama kemudian derit pintu terdengar pelan.

Sosok yang seolah misterius tapi kalian pasti bisa nebak mulai memasuki kamar dalam langkah pelan hingga ia sampai di ujung ranjang tempat seseorang tengah tertidur lelap di atasnya.

Yeah, orang itu Uchiha Itachi yang tengah berdiri di pinggir ranjang milik Naruto. Wajahnya yang biasanya keras kini terlihat sedikit melunak. Itachi memandang Naruto dalam keheningan. Dalam hati ia merasa bersalah melihat Naruto, ia tahu pasti jika bocah kecil itu telah menunggunya selama berjam-jam karena dilihat dari cara tidurnya yang semrawut tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Itachi tak dapat meninggalkan tanggung jawabnya sebagai pemegang kendali perusahaan sejak ayahnya meninggal 1 tahun yang lalu walau umurnya kini masih 12 tahun. Ia bocah jenius yang jarang ditemui walau begitu tetap saja ia memerlukan bantuan dari asisten kepercayaannya a.k.a Kakashi Hatake.

"…gomen Naru, kau pasti sangat kecewa padaku.." Itachi menyingkirkan helaian pirang milik Naruto yang menghalangi pandangannya untuk melihat keseluruhan ekspresi tidur bocah itu.

'cup'

Ia mengecup dahi Naruto sebagai tanda maaf lalu tangannya bergerak untuk membenarkan cara tidur Naruto dan menyelimuti bocah itu. Itachi merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Naruto dan ia memiringkan tubuhnya untuk melihat bocah itu lebih dekat. Entah mengapa ia sangat nyaman dengan posisinya saat ini, Maru rasa tidak hanya Naruto yang merasa nyaman di dekat Itachi namun juga sebaliknya Itachi juga merasa nyaman berada di dekat Naruto.

Di dekatkan dahinya hingga menempel ke dahi Naruto, dipandanginya wajah manis tersebut dengan jarak yang amat dekat lalu Itachi memejamkan matanya. Ia ingin tidur bersama Naruto, tubuhnya sangat lelah bagaimana pun jeniusnya seorang Itachi Uchiha tetap saja ia bocah berumur 12 tahun yang membutuhkan tidur.

"…_Oyasuminasai Naruto…_" bisik Itachi sebelum ia juga tenggelam dalam tidur.

Entah disengaja atau tidak, Itachi memeluk tubuh Naruto dalam dekapannya seakan-akan tangan itu sebagai lambang _protection_ Itachi untuk Naruto. Tapi kalau dilihat dari kacamata Maru yang burem kena debu itu mah sebagai lambang jika nantinya dia bakalan jadi Seme nge-top waktu dewasanya.

Suara kicau burung mulai menyeruak masuk di pendengaran Naruto, suara tersebut pada mulanya terasa begitu samar namun beberapa waktu berselang suaranya semakin jelas dan terdengar seperti lengkingan panjang nan lebay. Ckckck ternyata bunyi jam weker toh.

Naruto mengerang pelan, tangannya yang kecil berusaha menggapai jam di atas meja sebelah ranjangnya disaat ada tangan lain yang lebih dulu menggapai jam weker sialan tersebut dan langsung mematikannya.

Awalnya Naruto tidak menyadari karena pikirannya belum bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi namun saat pikirannya mulai bisa ia kuasai sepenuhnya, ia tersadar jika ada sebuah tangan yang melingkar di pinggang kecilnya. Cepat-cepat ia menolehkan wajahnya ke belakang dan mencoba menebak-nebak siapa gerangan pemilik tangan misterius tersebut..

WTW alias 'What The Wow' ternyata orang tersebut Itachi.

"..Itachi-sama, anda sejak kapan?" tanya Naruto binggung, emang thu anak _basic_-nya udah uke jadi muka bego'nya aja udah kelihatan manis gila.

"Sssh…diamlah Naru, sebentar saja aku masih mengantuk." Gumam Itachi cukup jelas.

Naruto hanya bisa mendiamkanya, ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana saat Itcahi memeluknya semakin erat. Ini lebih dari cukup untuk membuat rasa groginya memuncak. Tapi ia tidak tega untuk menolak permintaan kecil dari penyelamat jiwanya tersebut. Alhasil Naruto juga ikut memeluk Itachi. Mereka terhanyut dalam pkirannya masing-masing tapi dari apapun yang mereka pikirkan tidak akan ada pikiran macam-macam ke arah yang 'iya-iya' lho. Masak masih bocah mau ngelakuin 'itu', ya tulung deh.

5 menit berlalu.

Kini baik Itachi maupun Naruto sama-sama telah terbangun dengan tingkat persentase kesadarannya mencapai 100 persen. Tapi diantara mereka berdua tidak ada yang berniat bangkit dari tempat tidur. Mereka masih berbaring di sana dan terdiam begitu lama dalam kegariangan mode on.

"…kudengar akhir-akhir ini kau sulit sekali makan, Naruto kau bisa sakit karena itu." Suara Itachi memecah keheningan.

"Saya rindu otou-san, saya ingin bersama mereka." Ujar Naruto, nadanya terdengar sedih.

Itachi melirik Naruto, ia diam sejenak lalu nampak berfikir keras sampai-sampai rahangnya menjadi lebih tegas dari biasanya.

"Mereka akan sedih jika kau sakit, mereka akan kecewa melihatmu seperti ini. Kau harus kuat Naruto dan tetaplah hidup untuk mereka."

"Saya sendiri di dunia ini. Padahal sejak kecil saya tidak pernah melihat okaa-san karena beliau meninggal saat saya dilahirkan tapi karena ada otou-san jadi bagi saya itu tidak masalah. Tapi sekarang saya tidak punya siapapun lagi…" air mata mulai membasahi kedua pipi Naruto, ia terduduk dan menekuk kakinya ke dada. Ia tidak bisa menahan rasa sedih yang teramat sangat.

"Kau masih punya aku…hiduplah untukku." Itachi meraih dagu Naruto dan memandang kedua iris sapphire itu lekat-lekat.

Bibir Naruto bergetar, matanya sudah digenangi air mata yang sudah menganak sungai di pipinya.

"Anda pun akan meninggalkan saya suatu hari nanti hingga pada akhirnya saya akan sendiri lagi."

"Tidak, aku akan tetap berada di sampingmu…..aku janji Naru, aku janji. Kau milikku." Ujar Itachi penuh penekanan. Dipeluknya tubuh Naruto yang lebih kecil dari tubuhnya dan dalam pelukan hangat itu Naruto kembali terisak.

'Hari ini pun kau tetap menangis, sampai kapan aku harus menunggumu untuk tersenyum Naru? Aku merindukan senyumanmu dulu.' Batin Itachi.

Tangan Itachi membelai rambut Naruto disaat pemiliknya masih tenggelam dalam tangisan sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Beberapa saat kemudian Naruto sudah benar-benar berhenti menangis, ia mulai menenangkan pikirannya kembali lalu terdiam sebelum kembali berbicara.

"Kenapa anda begitu baik? Apa saya mengenal anda sebelumnya Itachi-sama?"

Itachi tersenyum "Sejak kau belum ada. Kau sudah terikat denganku Naruto, aku selalu menanti kehadiranmu. Senang rasanya aku dapat melihatmu dan berada begitu dekat denganmu. Kau milikku Naruto, hanya milikku."

"Milik…Itachi-sama?" tanya Naruto belum paham.

Kali ini pun Itachi kembali tersenyum "Iya, dan jangan memikirkan orang lain selain aku. Kau paham?"

Naruto hanya mengangguk bukan karena ia mengerti maksud ucapan Itachi tapi lebih karena ia tidak punya alasan bagi dirinya untuk bertanya lebih jauh mengenai masalah ini. Otak Naruto masih bodoh sekarang, jadi anggaplah hal ini seperti sesuatu yang rumit bagi otak super sederhana milik Naru.

.

.

.

~Maru Diamond~

.

.

.

Hampir semua orang akan berharap jika setiap hari yang mereka lewati adalah hari yang menyenangkan, hari yang bisa dikenang tiap waktunya karena sebuah kejadian membahagiakan memenuhi hari itu. Tapi jika ditanya bagaimana untuk Naruto sendiri maka jawaban berbeda akan dilontarkan oleh bocah pirang tersebut. Bagi Naruto, cukup hari ini saja ia ingin harinya dipenuhi rasa gembira yang mulai nampak asing dalam kehidupannya kini. Ia sudah lupa bagaimana caranya tersenyum apalagi tertawa lepas. Sejak kejadian pahit itu dunianya menjadi jungkir balik.

.

.

24 jam berlalu alias satu hari kemudian.

Hari ini Itachi berjanji akan datang pada pagi hari sebab Itachi ingin mengajak Naruto jalan-jalan. Betapa rasa super bahagia melingkupi seluruh ruang pikiran bocah polos tersebut a.k.a Naruto. Akan sangat menyenangkan baginya dapat melihat lingkungan di balik tembok Heiwa's House yang menjulang tinggi bak penjara, sudah lama sekali Naruto tidak pernah bersua dengan udara kebebasan dan gulungan angin sepoi jalanan Kyoto yang acap kali ia rasakan ketika masih bersama keluarganya dulu.

Sekitar pukul 11.35

Itachi datang dengan sebuah mobil hitam mengkilat yang sekali pandang pasti tahu jika mobil itu adalah milik kalangan jetset.

Dari dalam mobil keluarlah bocah laki-laki berperawakan tegap dan memiliki karisma yang jarang ditemukan pada bocah seumurannya. Itachi turun dengan senyuman ramah yang tak pernah lepas dari wajah tampan nan rupawan warisan keluarga besar bermarga Uchiha. Pakaian Itachi lebih simple dan terkesan kasual, dengan T-shirt bewarna biru tua bergambar upin ipin #dijotos Itachi FC okey maksud Maru T-shirt biru tua aja nggak pake gambar di bungkus oleh jaket abu-abu hangat serta celana jeans hitam yang jelas dari pakaiannya saja Itachi makin tambah keren.

"Kau sudah siap?"

"Mmmh" Naruto mengangguk cepat, sudah lama sekali ia tidak terlihat seantusias ini. Ini akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan pikirnya dalam hati.

"Baik, kita berangkat sekarang. Chiyo-san kami permisi dulu." Walau Itachi adalah pemilik yayasan ini tetap saja ia berlaku hormat mengingat tata karma sudah wajar di ajarkan dalam kehidupannya. Sebenarnya bukan tata karma untuk menghormati orang lain atau lebih tepatnya setiap orang tapi tata karma sebagai kaum terpandang yang harus menjaga jarak dengan orang yang memiliki strata social di bawahnya, hal ini mutlak diajarkan oleh mendiang kakeknya dulu. Tapi Itachi berbeda walaupun tata karma keras semacam itu pernah ia pelajari tapi ia tidak pernah suka mempraktekkannya. Itachi adalah orang yang pada dasarnya baik hati kepada siapapun.

Berangkatlah mereka berdua menuju tempat yang di tuju, taman ria. Murahan sekali kedengarannya mengingat Itachi itu orang yang super kaya tapi ini bukan kemauan tuan muda kita satu ini, ini kemauan Naruto. Awalnya Itachi nampak keberatan dengan hal itu atau setidaknya ia mengajukan banding yakni ia bermaksud menyewa seluruh wahana atau lebih tepatnya seluruh taman ria tersebut selama sehari penuh tapi Naruto menolak mentah-mentah hal itu akhirnya mau tidak mau Itachi menuruti saja apa kata Naruto, satu hal yang membuat Itachi menyetujui hal ini adalah walau taman ria memang bukan tempat yang nyaman bagi para penyuka kedamaian tapi jika mengunjungi taman ria pada musim seperti ini maka secara otomatis para pengunjung akan berkurang intensitasnya. #haduwh kalau Maru sih daripada ke taman ria lebih suka ke kedai es krim, trus makan es krim sampe pilek hehehe^^

Hidup es krim dattebayo #plak nggomong nggak mutu ganggu orang baca aja. Maru disepak mental ke tembok.

Yosh akhirnya mereka telah sampai di taman ria. Sesuai dugaannya taman ria tidak terlalu ramai, orang-orang lebih banyak memilih berada ditempat yang hangat sembari menikmati secangkir cokelat panas.

"Pulanglah, aku tidak mau dikawal untuk satu hari saja!" tukas Itachi pada beberapa pengawalnya terlebih pada Kakashi yang memandangnya hendak memprotes.

"Itachi-sama ta…"

"Kami akan baik-baik saja, aku sudah membawa 'secukupnya' untuk jaga-jaga." Potong Itachi tenang.

Menyadari sinar mata yang tidak terima akan bantahan, Kakashi mengalah dan memutuskan untuk kembali dan mempercayakan semuanya pada Itachi. Tuan mudanya bukan bocah biasa ia lebih dari sekedar jenius, ia jago beladiri apalagi didikan mendiang kakeknya yang keras sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membiarkannya menjaga diri sendiri.

Itachi tersenyum tipis, ia puas untuk kebebasannya sehari ini baru kemudian ia memandang ke arah Naruto dan kembali tersenyum.

Beberapa jam berselang dengan lancar, terlalu lancar untuk hari ini rasanya memang sedikit aneh hingga tiba-tiba Naruto meminta ijin ke kamar kecil. Itachi mengantarnya dan berfikir ia tak harus masuk hanya untuk menunggu bocah kecil itu-kau tahu apakan?-selesai dengan urusannya.

Lama nian Itachi menunggu, ini tidak wajar memang berapa liter yang dikeluarkan Naruto hingga hampir 30 menit ia tak keluar. Dengan sedikit kesal Itachi masuk ke dalam untuk mencari Naruto hingga ia menyadari sesuatu. Tak ada siapapun disana, lalu kemana Naruto pergi?

Panik, Itachi buru-buru keluar dan berlari kesana kemari mencari dan meneriakkan nama Naruto keras-keras hingga suaranya nyaris parau. 'Sial' rutuk Itachi dalam hati, percuma saja ia berkoar-koar seperti tukang sayur.

Kembali ke awal pemikirannya jika taman ria tidak ramai seperti dugaannya hanya saja ketika kita mengingat betapa luasnya tempat tersebut maka kita akan mengerti jika mencari seseorang di tempat seluas ini tidak akan mudah ditambah Itachi tak memasukkan 'hilangnya Naruto' dalam agendanya hari ini. Jadi dengan kata lain Itachi harus rela mencarinya sendiri sebab sudah menjadi keputusannya untuk sehari ini saja ia tak ingin ada pengawalan atau siapapun yang mengikuti termasuk asistennya tercinta, Kakashi.

Ia merutuki diri sendiri, betapa cerobohnya dia. Tak lama ia menyadari sesuatu. Tempat informasi bisa menjadi pilihan cerdas setidaknya disana ia bisa bertanya apa saja tentang ini kecuali harga sembako.

Cepat-cepat Itachi mengambil langkah seribu menuju tempat informasi dan setelah melakukan ini itu tak membuahkan hasil juga. Beberapa staff menyarankan padanya untuk melihat tayangan CCTV dan pada akhirnya ia bisa menemukan sosok yang dicarinya disalah satu tempat di taman ria ini dengan wajah bingung dan ketakutan…tunggu sebentar, ketakutan? Kenapa? Tanpa banyak berfikir Itachi berlari menuju tempat Naruto berada.

Tepat di samping bangku panjang Naruto berdiri dengan nafas memburu, ia melihat sekeliling seolah mengkhawatirkan sesuatu yang tak dimengerti oleh Itachi. Setelah ia berteriak dan memanggil Naruto dari jarak yang cukup jauh –yang membuat Naruto menoleh dengan wajah yang lega - sehingga ia tidak bisa menduga jika ada beberapa orang mengerumuni Naruto dan langsung membawanya pergi. Terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi, Itachi berlari lebih cepat dari yang bisa ia lakukan. Air mukanya menunjukkan betapa paniknya Itachi kala itu.

Berhasil, setidaknya ia meraih tangan salah satu orang bertubuh jangkuk dan berwajah tirus dan yang jelas ia berumur sekitar 28 tahun tengah menggenggam tangan Naruto dan menariknya paksa. Tanpa babibu lagi, dilayangkan tinjunya tepat di ulu hati pria itu dan membuat orang yang bersangkutan mengernyit sakit dan melontarkan kata-kata sampah.

"Sial, mau apa kau bocah?"

"Lepaskan tangan kotor kalian darinya!" bentak Itachi.

"Cih, belagu banget nih bocah kencur." Dan tanpa pandang bulu salah satu dari mereka berusaha memukul Itachi namun dapat dihindari, ditangkis bahkan dibalas dengan serangan yang lebih mematikan.

Merasa kesal meilhat kedua temannya dipermainkan oleh seorang bocah, tiga orang lainnya maju dan mengelilingi Itachi. Seakan-akan ada lima pilar yang memutari dirinya dan siap menghadiahkan jotosan manis di tubuhnya masih tidak membuat Itachi gentar, ia tidak pernah mengalah pada orang lain sebab sejak kecil ia tidak pernah diajarkan untuk menurunkan harga dirinya dengan mengalah pada orang lain.

Namun bagaimana pun, keterbatasan umur dan sedikitnya pengalaman bertarung membuat Itachi yang kurang awas terkena pukulan di bagian perutnya hingga ia tersungkur dan mengerang kesakitan. Dan keadaan itu pun Itachi masih tidak mau menyerah. Ia berjalan tertatih ke arah Naruto dan memegang baju milik Naruto sembari berusaha membawanya pergi, tapi salah satu dari ke lima orang itu menarik paksa Naruto dan seorang dari mereka yang pada awalnya ia hajar kini gantian menghajarnya di tempat yang sama hingga titik dimana dirinya harus menyerah telah sampai, ia terpaksa membiarkan Naruto pergi dengan orang-orang itu sambil memandangnya yang terus meronta dan meneriakkan namanya keras-keras.

Masih dengan keadaan tersungkur cukup lama untuk mengendalikan nafasnya dan meredakan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya serta menjernihkan pikirannya kembali perlahan Itachi bangkit. Matanya memandang ke arah Naruto diseret paksa oleh beberapa orang asing yang tak dikenalnya. Ia bergumam tidak jelas lalu tersenyum sembari melihat jam tangannya dan memencet 3 tombol rahasia disana.

"Nggak percuma gue punya otak pinter." Gumam Itachi

Ckckck…..tahu enggak ternyata pada saat Itachi memegang baju Naruto ia menempelkan ala pelacak berukuran mikro, dari awal ia sudah merencanakan hal ini bahkan sejak Itachi melihat beberapa orang asing mengelilingi Naruto yang menyadarkan dirinya jika mereka adalah penculik anak. Sejak awal Itachi sadar jika ia tak mampu melawan mereka dengan tangan kosong walau bisa saja ia langsung menembak mereka dengan revolver di balik bajunya. Tapi ini tempat umum, terlalu banyak saksi di tempat ini walau sesepi apapun tempatnya berada sekarang ditambah kamera CCTV akan membuat bukti konkrit jika dirinya melakukan hal konyol dan harus berurusan dengan pihak kepolisisan.

Dengan secepat yang ia bisa, Itachi berlari menuju jalan raya dan menyetop taxi. Dikeluarkannya HP untuk memeriksa GPS dimana posisinya berada. Hingga layar jam tangannya menunjukkan ke arah mana orang-orang itu membawa Naruto.

Itachi membeku di tempatnya berdiri saat kedua bola mata dusky miliknya melihat layar GPS dan mengetahui dimana dirinyaa berdiri sekarang.

Hutan Aokigahara.

Tak pernah terpikir dalam otaknya bahwa kini tepat di depan jidatnya ia menyadari sedang dikelilingi pepohonan tinggi dan beberapa kerangka manusia yang sebagian besar telah berlumut ditambah lagi aura kematian yang kental membuatnya berdecak kesal.

Kenapa dari banyak tempat di Kyoto, Para penculik 'Kuso' itu harus membawa Naruto kemari, memang ini adalah tempat sempurna untuk dijadikan markas persembunyian selain pelabuhan lama atau gedung-gedung kosong tapi ya tulung deh, hutan Aokigahara adalah hutan paling berhantu di dunia sebab hutan ini merupakan tempat favorit untuk bunuh diri. Itachi tidak takut pada hantu atau semacamnya. Yang ia takutkan adalah keadaan Naruto, hutan ini bisa mempengaruhi siap saja untuk bunuh diri atau membunuh orang lain.

Ia memperhatikan kembali layar HP miliknya lalu beralih pada alat pelacak yang terpasang pada jam Swiss di tangan kirinya. Ia mendapati dirinya lebih lega sekarang. Sinyal pada alat Naruto yang dipasang di baju Naruto terlihat berhenti, mereka telah tiba di tempat persembunyiannya. Dengan langkah seribu Itachi berlari ke tempat Naruto, ia tidak peduli dengan tata pakaiannya sekarang. Ditembusnya semak-semak dan diinjaknya ranting-ranting pohon serta lumut-lumut hijau yang menempel di sekitarnya.

Dihiraukannya karangka-kerangka manusia yang diam membeku menatapnya kosong seakan-akan berkata "Lewat aja, gue nggak peduli." Atau seakan menggemakan dukungan "Moga berhasil coy!"

Cukup lama ia berlari dari tempatnya semula. Dengan suara detak jantungnya yang begitu cepat serta nafasnya yang masih memburu. Di depannya sudah terlihat sebuah bangunan tua berdiri di rimbunan semak-semak serta tanaman perdu mencuat dari balik sela-sela tembok dengan cat usang. Dirogohnya sesuatu yang berada dibalik bajunya, sebuah revolver, berisi enam butir peluru serta peredam yang baru saja ia tambahkan.

Dengan hati-hati, Itachi melangkah lebih dekat, bak densus 88 versi Maru. Ia tolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri memperhatikan sekitarnya lalu beralih pada rumah tersebut hingga ia mencoba mencuri lihat ke dalam dan melihat bagaimana situasi di sana disaat kedua matanya menangkap sosok yang menjadi tujuannya berada di tempat ini.

Naruto.

Yep, dia melihat Naruto duduk dengan kedua tangan terikat, kepalanya menunduk bukan karena pingsan ketiduran atau iseng tapi lebih karena rasa takutnya serta traumanya pada orang asing belum hilang sepenuhnya.

Itachi mengepalkan tinjunya, ia tidak marah jika Naruto diculik tapi ia sebal kenapa penculiknya gak bilang-bilang dulu kalau mau nyulik si Naru….hehe Maru bercanda ^^

Itachi mengepalkan tinjunya, ia benci melihat wajah sedih dan ketakutan Naruto. Bagi Itachi, ada seorang pun yang boleh yang berhak menyakiti Naruto.

Ia memicingkan mata dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum bereaksi.

SUPER-ITA MODE ON.

Itachi mengambil jalan lain untuk bisa memasuki rumah itu dengan aman, ini bukan saatnya menyerang lawan secara frontal ia harus menggunakan otaknya dalam konteks ini. Untunglah masih ada celah dimana penjagaan tempat ini masih bisa ditembus yakni jendela berukuran setengah meter tanpa terali besi yang menghalangi pada samping rumah bernuansa muram ini. Segera Itachi menyusup dari situ.

Matanya tetap awas dengan keadaan sekitar, pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia melakukan hal semacam ini-mengintai, mengawasi gerak-gerik lawan, bersembunyi-ia tak pernah sekalipun bercita-cita menjadi polisi atau apalah yang berhubungan dengan krimonologi ia selalu dalam penjagaan para bodyguard yang siap mati disekitarnya jadi untuk apa? Tapi bukan berarti Itachi lemah dalam hal bertarung, ia hebat dalam bertarung hanya saja pertarungan fisik lebih membutuhkan banyak tenaga alias menguras stamina, sayang bangetkan ditambah dalam cerita ini kontrak kerjanya bukan sebagai pemain action jadi Itachi males gila. Namun setelah negosiasi ini itu dia mau sedikit melakukannya demi Maru #Maru jadi besar kepala.

Balik lagi kecerita semula, melawan para penjahat dengan sebuah revolver berisi 6 butir peluru lama-lama mengharuskan Itachi memikirkan cara lain. Sayangkan ia harus membuang beberapa butir untuk mereka? #itumah otak Maru =.="

Seharusnya, dalam cerita kebanyakan ia bisa mendapatkan sebalok kayu atau pemukul bisbol yang tiba-tiba muncul tapi karena yang mengarang cerita ini Maru yang sedang menekan uang pengeluaran untuk menyewa lebih banyak property untuk cerita ini, terpaksa Itachi hanya menggunakan kepalan tangannya untuk memukul tengkuk salah satu anggota penculik yang lengah tak menyadari kahadirannya sejak beberapa detik yang lalu tak hanya disitu Itachi harus memastikan orang itu akan bangun beberapa jam setelah ia berhasil mengeluarkan Naruto dari sini yakni dengan menghentikan aliran Chi yang entah sejak kapan ia pelajari mungkin ia lagi-lagi belajar dari kakeknya si Uchiha Madara.

'Dengan begini masih tersisa empat tikus lainnya' ujar Itachi dalam hati sembari melangkahkan kakinya penuh kewaspadaan.

Langkahnya benar-benar berhenti saat ia berada dibalik tumpukan kardus-kardus besar yang entah apa isinya. Ia diam dan mengintip ke arah Naruto berada bersama dua orang penjahat bermuka seram bercodet.

"Hahaha, sebentar lagi kita akan kaya raya.." tawa salah satu dari mereka begitu menggelegar di dalam ruangan lenggang berlumut.

"Benar kak, kita mendapatkan tambang emas…hahaha." Ujar yang lainnya lalu memegang dagu Naruto hingga wajah tan itu menengadah dan memandang takut-takut.

"Nah bocah, kau mau cepat pulang dan bertemu dengan ayah dan ibumu lagi bukan? Jadi sekarang beritahu kami nomor telephone mereka!" orang yang bercodet yang dipanggil kakak oleh yang lainnya tersenyum sok baik.

"A..aku…ti..dak p-punya…orang tua lagi." Jawab Naruto lirih.

"Hah? Apa katamu? Kau berarti kau yatim piatu bocah?" sergah mereka berdua hampir bersamaan.

"….." tidak menjawab bukan berarti Naruto bisu tapi itu berarti Naruto tidak ingin mengetahui kenyataan yang sebenarnya telah lama ia ketahui. Itu amat menyakitkan.

"Sial, kita salah mangsa kali ini. Kakak lantas bagaimana selanjutnya?"

Nampak berfikir si Kakak hanya memegang dagunya sambil mengerutkan alis sesekali ia memperhatikan Naruto lalu mengangguk-angguk "… begini saja…kita jual anak ini ke klub, mereka pasti akan membayarnya dengan harga tinggi..anak ini cukup manis aku berani bertaruh anak ini akan laku keras..hahaha.." lagi-lagi suara tawa yang sama menggema seisi ruangan.

Di tempat persembunyiannya lagi dan lagi Itachi dibuat kesal, ia tahu jelas apa yang dimaksudkan oleh mereka sebab klub di sini adalah tempat perdagangan budak –kalian tahu budak apakan?- yang buka hampir setiap malam pada hari sabtu minggu ketiga.

"Hei kau, sedang apa disana?" teriak seseorang yang baru saja memasuki ruang tersebut.

"Menurut loe?" balas Itachi sengak.

"Kakak, kita kedatangan tamu rupanya."

"Cih, ketahuan juga akhirnya." Gumam Itachi.

_Well_, pertarungan pu tak terelakkan. Dengan sedikit syat-syat-syat ditambah effect slow motion geje and segala tetekbengeknya 3 orang tumbang menyisakn Itachi dan si ketua #gila maksa banget adegan actionnya O.o"

Ampuni Maru Minna hehe^^

_So_, sekarang tiba-tiba ditengah pertarungan yang seolah berlatarkan padang tandus Texas dengan rumput kering yang menggelinding entah dari mana, Itachi menyeringai. Ini bukan hari biasa.

"Lumayan juga kau bocah, tapi tamatlah riwayatmu saat ini juga." Si Ketua berlari maju menyongsong Itachi, tak ada yang menyangka serangan frontal dipilih olehnya.

Tapi Wow adakah yang melupakan tentang revolver yang dipegang Itachi? Yap saat si Ketua maju dengan pisau yang terhunus, dengan cepatnya suara tembakan menggema dalam intetitas rendah akibat peredam suara yang dipasangkan di senjata tersebut lalu ambruklah tubuh yang berukuran 2 kali lebih besar dari dirinya.

Si Ketua mengerang kesakitan pada bagian perutnya. Dan selangkah kemudian Itachi berjalan menghampiri Naruto mengacuhkan tubuh bersimbah darah 2 meter di sampingnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja Naruto?" dengan anggukan kecil serta mata berkaca-kaca Naruto memandang haru ke arah Itachi.

Senyum merekah di bibir Itachi "Syukurlah"

Akhirnya mereka melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari tempat tersebut saat seseorang berteriak dengan suara setengah parau.

"MATI KAU!" kenyataannya suara itu datang dari tubuh si Ketua yang dianggap telah mati, wajahnya memerah dengan tangan yang berdarah-darah sambil menggenggam pistol dengan tangan gemetar.

DORR.

"NARUTO!" pekikan keterkejutan menggema lebih keras dari suara tembakan yang seolah-olah membelah udara.

DORR.

Lagi-lagi suara peluru beresonasi lebih rendah kembali terdengar hingga teriakan kesakitan memenuhi indera pendengaran selama beberapa detik ke depan lalu suasana menghening dalam sekejab hingga sebuah tangisan pecah saat kondisi sebenarnya dari peristiwa yang mengalir begitu cepat menyadarkan mereka.

"ITACHI-SAMA!" jeritan kesedihan mulai terdengar saat Naruto menyadari apa yang barusan terjadi. Itachi, untuk kesekian kalinya kembali menyelamatkannya hingga dirinya sendiri harus terluka sedemikian rupa.

"T-tenanglah Naru, ini hanya terserempet tidak benar-benar kena. Kau baik-baik saja?" di saat seperti ini pun Itachi masih bisa tersenyum sambil memikirkan keadaan Naruto?

"…ini salahku, anda seharunya masih baik-baik saja jika aku tidak egois…hiks…hiks..anda harus terluka seperti ini hanya demi anak sepertiku..hiks..hiks..hiks…aku tidak pernah berguna..selalu merepotkan…selalu menyusahkan…ak…aku.." tangis Naruto pecah hingga sebuah tangan mengelus helaian pirang miliknya dan membawa tubuhnya dalam dekapan hangat yang telah lama ia kenal.

"Tenang…ini bukan salahmu, semua sudah selesai Naru. Aku senang kau baik-baik saja, aku tak ingin Naruto-ku terluka, milikku yang berharga." Itachi mencium puncak kepala Naruto membuat si Empunya berhenti menangis dan terkejut . Sebuah perasaan aneh tiba-tiba menyelusup dalam relung hatinya, ia merasa aman, merasa nyaman, merasa dilindungi, dan merasa diinginkan.

Secara refleks Naruto memeluk Itachi hingga membuat keduanya terjatuh ke lantai, dalam diri Naruto ia terkejut dengan tindakannya tersebut tapi tidak berniat menghentikannya yap, pelukan erat yang membuat Itachi juga sama tersenyum, Itachi mengelus punggung Naruto sambil menahan rasa sakit di lengannya.

"Kita harus pergi sekarang, hari semakin gelap dan itu berbahaya."

Naruto mengangguk dalam pelukannya.

Mereka melangkahkan kaki keluar setelah Itachi membalut luka tersebut seadanya setidaknya pendarahannya harus dihentikan dulu.

Lama kaki-kaki itu melangkah tapi mereka tidak menemukan jalan keluar dari hutan ini, hari telah gelap hingga penglihatan mereka terbatas, Naruto berdecak kesal saat menyadari mereka benar-benar tersesat. Hp Itachi tidak berfungsi karena jaringan tiba-tiba hilang dan sekarang mereka benar-benar terjebak dalam keadaan kelaparan di dalam hutan paling menakutkan di dunia ini.

Suasana mencekam tempat ini bisa membuat siapa saja hampir gila karena ketakutan, tapi lebih dari itu, rasa lapar merupakan ancaman utama saat ini untuk menjadi lebih gila lagi.

"Ugh." Dengan perut yang sudah merongrong minta diisi, Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. Sebuah keajaiban jika ia bisa menemukan kedai makan di tempat ini.

"Kau lapar Naruto?" di sampingnya Itachi memandang dengan sedikit penasaran.

Diam, Naruto merasa senggan untuk menjawab.

Itachi kembali tersenyum entah untuk keberapa kalinya di hari ini.

Suasana kembali hening hingga suara langkah kaki yang dibarengi oleh suara serangga dan burung hantu menjadi hal yang benar-benar terasa begitu jelas. Dan satu lagi, rasa lapar bukanlah satu-satunya hal yang mengganjal mereka tapi udara dingin lebih menusuk apalagi di sini angin lebih sering berhembus.

Dalam langkah yang lebih pelan Itachi tiba-tiba berhenti lalu berjongkok dan berkata "Jamur, ini sepertinya bisa dimakan."

Cepat-cepat Naruto menoleh, makanan? Sesuatu banget ya!

Naruto mengambil jamur yang sama yang sedang dipegang oleh Itachi namun saat Itachi hendak mencium jamur tersebut, Naruto mengira Itachi akan memakannya jadi tanpa pikir panjang ia memakannya dan mengunyahnya kurang dari 32 kali lalu mencabut lebih banyak dan membersihkannya cepat-cepat dan memakannya lagi.

Itachi menautkan kedua alisnya "..ini…beracun."

'Gleg'

Tepat saat Itachi mengatakannya, Naruto telah menyelesaikannya acara makan jamurnya yang telah menelan lebih dari 5 buah, rasa lapar memang membekukan otak atau mungkin dalam hal ini Naruto tak pernah menggunakan otaknya. Naruto tak mampu mengeluarkan sepatah katapun kali ini, tepat di depan orang yang paling ia kagumi, Naruto bertindak konyol. Dengan penuh suka rela dan kepolosan tiada tara ia telah menghabiskan jamur-jamur beracun dan satu lagi dia lupa tidak berdoa.

"Naruto, kau memakannya?" Itachi memekik kaget, ia tidak tahu apa efek samping dari jamur ini.

"…apa saya akan mati Itachi-sama" keringat dingin telah membasahi kening Naruto dan membuat hampir seluruh persendiannya mendadak lemas.

"Tidak, aku yakin ini racun yang tidak mematikan tapi aku tidak tahu racun macam apa yang dikandungnya." Menurut Maru ya, kalau sampai Naruto-bego' itu mati gara-gara si Jamur maka sia-sialah perjuangan Itachi padahal udah dibela-belain keserempet peluru.

"….." bagi Naruto tak banyak yang bisa ia lakukan selain berharap-harap cemas.

"Lebih baik kita lanjutkan perjalanan, Naru."

Dan pada akhirnya mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan _random_-nya yang tak tentu arah. Hingga tak lama kemudian Naruto merasa pusing yang teramat sangat dan ia pingsan begitu saja yang mengharuskan Itachi mengalami kerepotan untuk kesekian kalinya. Tapi baiknya si Itachi, bukannya mengeluh ia malah terlihat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Naruto, dengan segera ia mengendong Naruto di punggungnya dan mengabaikan rasa nyeri yang teramat sangat pada lengannya, Itachi benar-benar mengabaikan keadaan lengannya sendiri dimana luka yang belum tertutup tersebut lebih terbuka dan mengalirkan darah hingga membuat kain perbannya basah.

"Hosh…hosh..hosh.." Langkah Itachi semakin berat , ia tidak dalam keadaan yang benar-benar sehat sekarang. Pertama ia kelaparan dan kedinginan kedua ia kehilangan cukup banyak darah dan terakhir ia membawa beban di punggungnya yang membuat luka lengannya terasa begitu sakit tapi ia tak bisa menurunkan Naruto sekarang, tidak di tempat ini. Tapi baiknya si Maru yang sudah menyediakan sesuatu di depan mereka setelah perjalanan yang cukup melelahkan tersebut.

Sebuah kuil kuno yang terlihat tak terawat, mungkin dulu kuil ini dibuat untuk mendoakan arwah-arwah mereka yang bunuh diri disini. Ngomong-ngomong biaya penyewaan kuil ini diambil dari setengah uang saku Maru bulan ini. NB : bohong gila, nggak usah percaya Minna.

Setelah meletakkan Naruto di atas tatami tak beralas, Itachi menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding sambil kembali membungkus luka tersebut dengan sobekan kain pakaiannya. Lama-lama Itachi bisa setengah telanjang jika begini, lukanya membutuhkan kain lebih banyak untuk menghentikan lebih banyak lagi pendarahan. Dan pada akhirnya ia memutuskan bertelanjang dada.

Setelah acara bungkus-bungkus luka selesai , perhatian Itachi kembali pada Naruto. Dilihatnya bocah itu yang bernafas berat dan berkeringat. Saat ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk memeriksa keadaan Naruto, ia telah menduga bocah itu demam. Itachi mencari sekeliling untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa mengangatkan mereka khususnya Naruto yang tengah mengigil saat ini. Namun sayangnya ia tak menemukan apapun, kuil ini benar-benar kosong hanya seperti bangunan tua tak berguna selain untuk tempat bernaung sementara.

Tidak ada cara lain, Itachi membuka pakaian atas Naruto membiarkannya dalam keadaan yang sama seperti dirinya sendiri-setengah telanjang-lalu ia membaringkan diri disamping Naruto dan memeluk tubuh itu erat dalam dekapannya, begitu erat untuk membagikan kehangatan yang dibutuhkan Naruto sekarang. Perlahan-lahan ia memejamkan matanya mencoba membawa dirinya menuju alam mimpi.

Sekitar 30 menit berlalu. Tidurnya tak nyenyak dan terputus-putus, akhirnya Itachi memutuskan untuk menghabiskan sebagian besar waktu tidurnya semalam dengan terjaga di samping Naruto, memikirkan bocah pirang di sampingnya yang terlihat sedikit gelisah dalam tidur. Demamnya belum turun tapi ini lebih baik dari beberapa waktu yang lalu setidaknya Naruto bernafas lebih teratur sekarang.

Entah mengapa rasanya pagi tiba lebih cepat dari biasanya di hutan ini saat kicauan burung-burung menandakan pagi memang benar-benar datang. Naruto terdiam lama, terkesima atas kebaikan hati anak laki-laki yang lebih tua 5 tahun darinya yang tak berhutang apapun kepadanya. Ia tak dapat menemukan kata-kata yang pas untuk berterima kasih atas kebaikan Itachi.

Dilihatnya Itachi lekat-lekat, ia tak pernah melihat Itachi dari jarak sedekat ini sebelumnya. Ini terlalu dekat hingga ia bisa merasakan nafas anak laki-laki itu di wajahnya. Tangan Naruto terjulur ke depan dan menyentuh pipi Itachi yang terlihat pucat. Ia tahu Itachi sakit dan secara tidak langsung dirinyalah penyebab semua ini, diliriknya luka pada lengan Itachi itu lebih dari cukup untuk menjelaskan betapa baiknya orang di hadapannya ini. Entah sadar atau tidak Naruto mengelus pipi tersebut dengan lembut dan tersenyum.

"Kau manis Naru jika tersenyum seperti itu." Tiba-tiba kedua bola mata dusky membuatnya membeku. Sejak kapan Itachi bangun? Oh tidak dia mungkin pura-pura tertidur dan merencanakan semua ini.

"I-Itachi..sa-sama." Dengan tergagap cepat-cepat Naruto menarik tangannya sebelum Itachi menahannya tetap disana. Kedua pasang bola mata dusky tersebut tertutup perlahan.

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, syukurlah demammu sudah turun. Aku senang sekali, Naruto. Semalam aku tak bisa tidur, aku bermimpi kau akan pergi meninggalkanku…aku takut sekali Naruto, aku takut kau pergi dariku." Itachi takut? Naruto menyadari satu hal…ini bukan hari biasa.

"Saya tidak akan pernah meninggalkan anda." Jawab Naruto cepat-cepat.

"Terimakasih…ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hatiku sejak semalam, Naruto maukah kau mengabulkan satu permintaanku?"

"Tentu."

"Ubahlah nama margamu menjadi Uzumaki."

Hampir mati Naruto mendengarnya, ia menahan nafas untuk beberapa saat. Ini permintaan yang tiba-tiba. Menganti marganya menjadi Uzumaki? Kenapa? Kenapa ia tidak boleh menggunakan marga ayahnya Namikaze yang sudah lama ia sandang? Kenapa?

"Kena-"

"Aku tak mau ada orang lain yang mengerti siapa kau sebenarnya, mereka, tidak, maksudku akan banyak orang yang bisa mencelakaimu hanya dengan marga ayahmu. Menggunakan marga ibumu akan membuatmu aman."

"….Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto menggumamkan nama lengkapnya sekarang, terdengar asing di telinganya tapi mau bagaimana lagi Itachi memintanya untuk melakukan hal ini dan ini kali pertamanya ia meminta sesuatu dari Naruto. Ia tidak boleh mengecewakan orang ini.

"Bagaimana? Kau setuju?"

"…..iya, saya setuju."

"Terimakasih….Uzumaki Naruto-ku." Dikecupnya kening Naruto menimbulkan semburat merah yang sedikit kentara pada kedua pipi Naruto.

Baiklah dari sini mungkin kalian telah tahu apa penyebab marga Naruto berubah, tak lain dan tak bukan ialah permintaan dari Itachi sendiri. Alasan yang dikemukaan oleh Itachi cukup logis, kalian masih ingatkan tentang peristiwa penculikan Naruto di atas, bayangkan jika para penculik itu tahu jika Naruto adalah keturunan terakhir klan Namikaze yang terkenal tentunya mereka akan memanfaatkan hal ini. Tapi dibalik hal itu Maru masih merahasiakan alasan khusus mengapa Itachi mengajukan permintaan seperti itu. Bukan hanya untuk melindungi Naruto tapi lebih dari itu adalah ….rahasia dulu hehe^^

_well_, makasih banget yang sudah menunggu cerita ini dengan penuh kesabaran dan mungkin dengan sedikit rasa kesal yang menyelinap di lubuk hati kalian. Maru minta maaf karena update terlambat dan ternyata malah menghadirkan flashback saja. Chap depan mungkin akan makan waktu lama bukan karena Maru malas tapi lebih dari itu Maru dikejar sama tugas-tugas ditambah bentar lagi bakal ada festival besar di sekolah yang mau nggak mau melibatkan Maru sebagai panitia. Aduh please dong Maru dah kelas tiga kenapa tambah banyak acara seh =,=

Maru bersyukur banget banyak yang menyukai cerita ini. Nggak lupa buat yang udah mereview, meng-fav, dan mem-follow bikin Maru terharu banget. Arigatou gozaimasu ttebayo!


End file.
